Trozos del Corazón
by Aurorin
Summary: Es un UA de Haruka y Michiru no es yuri.
1. Chapter 1

Antes que nada este es un Universo alterno de Sailor Moon, cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia, aquí Haruka es HOMBRE lo digo desde el principio para que las personas que tienen preferencia por la pareja de Haruka y Michiru mujeres no gasten su tiempo leyendo este fic y después se molesten y me molesten por no haberlo dicho antes. u.u ¬.¬

Bien siguiente punto importantisimo: Ninguno de los personajes que se mencionan durante la historia me pertencen, si no a sus respectivos autores; Este texto es exclusivamente hecho de un fan dirigidos a más fan, no persivo ningún ingreso económico por lo que hago y tampoco lo deseo, espero que les guste la historia y cualquier duda o aclaración en mi perfil están los correos en los que se pueden comunicar. Disfruten de la lectura xD.

* * *

**Trozos del Corazón**

Capitulo 1

Haruka se quedó mirando a su reflejo en el espejo del cuarto de baño del avión, causándole cierta sorpresa la imagen que lo estaba mirando.

Cabello corto rubio cenizo, ojos de un vívido color turquesa y piel blanca. No tenía más remedio que admitir que se parecía a ella, a su abuela. Pero no entendía cómo el hombre que lo estaba mirando no se le notaba la amargura y el dolor que había tenido que soportar en los últimos meses.

Aunque, la verdad, siempre había sabido ocultar muy bien sus sentimientos. Aquel pensamiento le hizo levantar el mentón en gesto de desafío mientras una vocecilla interior le decía que debería dejar de estar haciendo algo sin sentido, que se debía haber quedado en Francia, donde todo era más normal, que no tenía todavía fuerza suficiente como para comenzar a hacer algo nuevo. algo por sí mismo.

Haruka Tenoh, eres un sobreviviente, se apartó el mechón de cabello que le caía por la frente mientras pronunciaba en alto las palabras. Apretó los puños al darse cuenta de que las manos le estaban temblando. Lo eres, su mirada se hizo más dura. Y lo vas a conseguir se repetía a sí mismo.

El futuro podría no ser el que el se había imaginado hacía más de un año, pero qué importaba. No podía caer en la autocompasión y dejar que esos sentimientos lo ahogaran. Emprendería una nueva vida, una vida en la que no tuviera que responder ante nadie. Una vida propia. Asintió con la cabeza y estiró los hombros.

Volvió a acomodarse en el asiento de primera clase, intentando olvidarse de los comentarios tan poco sutiles que había realizado el hombre que estaba sentado a su lado y se preparó para el aterrizaje en el aeropuerto de la prefectura de Nagano. En cuanto lograra salir de la terminal, iría a recoger el auto que uno de los colegas de Jean había alquilado para él.

Al llegar al estacionamiento del aeropuerto encontró rapidamente el auto que había pedido alquilar para él, pocos minutos después, estaba sentado en un Nissan Skyline de color azul, con el equipaje en el maletero y él en el asiento del conductor.

Tuvo que hacer varios intentos antes de lograr salir del aeropuerto para dirigirse a su destino. Después de lo que había tenido que pasar durante los últimos meses, ¿qué importancia tenía perderse en aquel país? Una de las cosas que había aprendido era a distinguir lo que era importante de lo que no lo era.

La independencia era lo más importante. Ser capaz de elegir lo que quería hacer y cuándo lo quería hacer. Flexionó sus largas piernas al recordar los interminables meses que había pasado en la silla de ruedas y expulsó lentamente el aire a través de sus blancos dientes. Todavía se cansaba demasiado pronto y tenía que seguir haciendo los ejercicios de fisioterapia que le había recomendado el médico. Pero no le importaba, porque una vez más era dueño de su propio destino.

Además, todo podría, haber acabado de forma distinta. El horroroso accidente que se había llevado a Julie, lo podría haber dejado en la silla de ruedas para siempre. Había tenido mucha suerte.

Había tenido que luchar contra la depresión que lo había acosado al principio. Había tenido que salir por sus propios medios del pozo en el que había caído.

Todo el mundo se había portado muy bien con el. Y seguían portándose. Recordó con un poco de amargura la pena que habían sentido por él. Sabía perfectamente los comentarios que habían hecho. La novia que había muerto en aquel accidente de automóvil, su lucha al salir del estado de coma y descubrir que era posible que nunca más pudiera volver a caminar. Todos comentaban que había sido algo terrible. No era de extrañar que estuviera tan deprimido y apático.

Pero Haruka nunca les había manifestado sus verdaderos sentimientos y nunca se los diría.

El sonido estridente del claxon del coche que venía de frente lo sacó de los amargos recuerdos. Aunque los otros conductores echaron la culpa al coche deportivo de color rojo que se había cruzado en su camino, el incidente lo hizo volver a concentrarse en la conducción.

Aquel día de noviembre lucía el sol, pero hacía frío. Mientras el coche devoraba kilómetros con dirección a Komagane (Nagano), se fijó en que las ramas de los árboles estaban desprovistas de sus hojas.

Eran más de las seis cuando llegó al pequeño pueblo de Komagane. Llegó agotado. Miró la nota con las instrucciones que había pegado en el salpicadero del auto y las cumplió una a una. Salió de la carretera principal y entró en el camino por el que llegó a una casa aislada.

«Clínica Veterinaria».

Nunca dos palabras le habían sonado tan bien. Haruka apagó el motor del auto, se recostó en su asiento y se pasó las manos por el cabello mientras se masajeaba la cabeza lentamente.

El trayecto había sido muy corto comparado con los que hacía en sus giras sin mencionar los que había hecho cuando aún era corredor profesional, aunque sólo fue por un corto período en su juventud. Eran esos momentos los que lo hacían recordar que todavía no se había recuperado del todo.

La clínica se ubicaba cerca de las afueras del pequeño poblado, no había mucha gente al rededor cosa que le gustó, tenía que ir a pedirle la llave a Michiru Kaio, que era la persona que llevaba la clínica, y seguir sus instrucciones. Nada complicado. Salió del coche, caminó hasta la puerta de roble, llamó al timbre y retrocedió unos pasos.

Transcurrieron los segundos y cuando se cumplió el minuto Haruka llamó otra vez. Y otra. Al ver que nadie respondía, abrió la pesada puerta y entró en un inmenso vestíbulo.

El vestíbulo estaba vacío, lo mismo que el área de recepción. Acababa de sentarse en una de las sillas de respaldo recto que había en la sala de espera cuando apareció una mujer de mediana edad.

-¿Eres Haruka? ¿El Hermano de Jean? -Haruka solo logró asentir con la cabeza, porque antes de que pudiera responder, la mujer habló de nuevo-. Es que tenemos una urgencia. No puedo quedarme. En cuanto Michiru termine, vendrá a verte -la mujer cerró la puerta y todo volvió a estar en calma.

-Muy bien -Haruka se quedó mirando al vacío. No se había esperado un recibimiento con flores, pero bien podría haberle dicho holao ¿cómo estás?.

Se quitó los zapatos y se puso las manos en los riñones antes de suspirar de cansancio y cerrar los ojos. Sería mejor relajarse mientras esperaba. De nada le iba a servir enfadarse. Apoyó la cabeza en la pared detrás de él y a los pocos segundos lo invadió el sueño y se quedó dormido.

Cuando cinco minutos más tarde Michiru llegó a la recepción dispuesta a pedir disculpas, en vez de encontrarse con un hombre muy enojado e iracundo, se encontró con Haruka. Profundamente dormido, con su cabello rubio cenizo alborotado, las gruesas pestañas contrastando con su blanca piel que parecía transparente. Una cara encantadora y alarmantemente atractiva.

Se quedó de pie, entrecerró sus ojos de color aguamarina y se quedó mirándolo durante unos cuantos segundos antes de consultar su reloj. Tan solo habían transcurrido cinco minutos y estaba profundamente dormido. Parecía que estaba agotado y algo intranquilo por el seño fruncido de su rostro. Ahora entendía la razón por la que Jean y Mina no habían querido que aquel hombre hiciera el viaje solo desde Francia. Pero según le había dicho Mina, él hermano de Jean era tan obstinado como él. Era algo genético.

No había esperado un hombre tan atractivo. La foto que le había enviado no le hacía justicia. Fue un pensamiento que intentó quitarse cuanto antes de la cabeza. Era él hermano de Jean y sabía que había pasado un verdadero infierno. El que fuera atractivo o lo dejara de ser era irrelevante en aquellas circunstancias. Necesitaba paz y tranquilidad y que alguien lo cuidara, aunque lo último había que' hacerlo sin que él se diera cuenta. Le había prometido a Jean y a Mina que ella se encargaría de ello. Como si fuera una madre.

Se fijó otra vez en su precioso rostro, sus labios entreabiertos, y el corazón le dio un vuelco antes de darse la vuelta, salir de la habitación y dirigirse hacia la cocina.

Maya estaba allí. Su amable rostro enrojecido y sudando se volteo hacia ella.

-He hecho café.

-Está dormido -hizo un gesto en dirección a la puerta-. Pero gracias de todas maneras. Esperaré unos minutos y se lo llevaré en una bandeja. Gracias también por ayudarme. Nunca ocurre nada y precisamente hoy tiene que pasar.

Habían tenido que atender a un Felino que había sufrido un accidente de automóvil. Michiru había enviado a sus dos ayudantes a atender otros animales y la enfermera estaba enferma con gripe, por lo que no había tenido más remedio que echar mano de la recepcionista para que le ayudara a hacer la operación que el gato necesitaba. Pero lo _más _importante era que todo había salido bien.

Maya estaba sonriendo.

-Pues será mejor que te limpies la sangre primero, porque si no vas a darle un buen susto.

Michiru se miró en el espejo que había sobre el fregadero y murmuró:

-Rayos -se limpió la sangre de la cara antes de quitarse de la frente un mechón de su cabello rizado y aguamarino e intentar aplastarse el resto de sus rizos en su cola de caballo algo deshecha-. Tengo que cortarme el cabello, me estorba para las operaciones.

-Llevo semanas diciéndote eso -le respondió Maya suspirando de forma maternal. El problema era que a Michiru le daba más o menos igual su aspecto, pensó ella. Teniendo en cuenta su atractivo, que la hacía irresistible para la gran mayoría de hombres que conocía, era la persona más modesta que había conocido' en su vida. Y ello le daba más poder de fascinación. El magnetismo que tenía era letal, pero a ella parecía no importarle en absoluto. Lo cual era muy típico de Michiru. Como había comentado su hijo de dieciocho años, cuando la había conocido:

-Mamá, es pura dinamita.

-Pon en la bandeja algunas galletas, Maya -le dijo Michiru-. Está un poco flaco, se ve muy esquelético.

-No se te ocurra decírselo -le advirtió Maya poniendo cara de horror. Otro de los atributos de Michiru, no sabía si una virtud o no, era su tendencia a ser muy directa. No se andaba nunca con rodeos. Algo que era de agradecer, sobre todo cuando la tendencia general era que todo el mundo tratara de aparentar algo que no eran. Sin embargo, era la persona más compasiva que había conocido. Un enigma. Maya asintió con la cabeza. Así era Michiru.

Haruka estaba todavía dormido cuando Michiru entró con la bandeja de café y unas galletas, pero en esa ocasión no se quedó pensando en su atractivo y en su cuerpo, sino que lo despertó.

Sin embargo, en los segundos que transcurrieron hasta que abrió _los ojos _pensó que no iba' a ser tan fácil asumir el papel protector que le habían asignado. En la fotografía que había recibido de la boda de Mina, que había sido sacada bajo el azul sol de la Martinica, no había tenido tan buen aspecto. Aunque en aquel tiempo todavía se estaba recuperando del accidente que había sufrido y estaba todavía en la silla de ruedas, recordó con pesar. Tenía que haber tenido eso en cuenta.

Haruka se despertó poco a poco, como un niño somnoliento, humedeciéndose los labios con su lengua. Aquel gesto provocó una respuesta en Michiru, en la que no quiso ni siquiera ponerse a pensar.

-¿Quiere café? -cuando Haruka abrió sus _ojos color turquesa_, Michiru mantuvo un tono de voz bajo y en calma, el mismo que utilizaba para dirigirse a los pacientes nerviosos-. Se ha quedado dormido esperándome -añadió con voz suave.

-¿Sí? -durante unos segundos su mirada estuvo perdida. Después, la enfocó en un par de _ojos _de color aguamarino en un rostro verdaderamente hermoso y se despabilo completamente. Se incorporó bruscamente y el movimiento hizo que sus recién curadas vértebras y costillas se resintieran-. ¡Ouch! -exclamó.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

-Sí estoy bien. Me ha sorprendido un poco, nada más.

Estaba claro que no quería preguntas sobre su salud. Una actitud un tanto fría. Michiru sonrió. Prefería esa actitud a la de los hombres de aquel lugar que se relacionaban con ella.

-¿Con leche o sin leche? -le preguntó.

-¿Qué?

-El café -su tono era paciente.

-Ah -Haruka se ruborizó un poco. Su conducta era un tanto extraña y no sabía por qué. A lo mejor era porque aquella mujer era... Bien, no era como había esperado. Cuando Mina le había hablado de su compañera de trabajo, nunca le había descrito a una mujer tan guapa.

-¿Cómo quiere el café?

-Cargado, por favor. Sin azúcar.

Se quedó observándola mientras le servía la taza y no tuvo más remedio que admitir que aquella mujer era toda una hermosura. Alta, delgada, sensual. ¿Cómo no se lo habría contado Mina? Bien era verdad que la mujer de su hermano solo tenía ojos para su marido. Y él para ella.

Como si le estuviera leyendo los pensamientos, Michiru comentó:

-¿Qué tal está Mina? Según he oído, está esperando un hijo -levantó la cabeza y le ofreció la taza de café.

Haruka asintió.

-Esperan tenerlo a finales de Mayo.

Aquello se estaba poniendo cada vez más peligroso. ¿Habría sido él siempre así, o le habría cambiado de alguna forma el accidente? Fuera como fuera, a Michiru le iba a resultar bastante difícil ser la amiga que Mina le había pedido que fuera para aquél hombre.

Confirmando lo que estaba pensando, Haruka le preguntó muy formalmente:

-Creo, señorita Kaio, que usted tiene la llave de la casa de Mina.

¿Por qué le llamaba de usted?

-Michiru. Me llamo Michiru.

Haruka parpadeó.

-Ha sido un viaje muy largo y estoy un poco cansado. ¿Me dices cómo puedo llegar a casa de Mina?

Le gustó su acento Francés. Aunque tratara de mantener las distancias, como lo estaba haciendo, tenía un tono cálido y suave.

-Haré algo mejor. Yo ya he terminado y Setsu, que creo que lo conociste en la boda, y mi otro ayudante están a punto de volver. Te llevaré y te enseñaré cómo funciona la cocina y todo lo demás.

-No me gustaría ser una molestia -comentó Haruka con educación -. Además, Mina ya me lo ha explicado muy bien.

-Veo que es un hombre muy responsable.

Por el tono que utilizó, estaba claro que no iba a desistir en la idea de acompañarlo. Se quedó mirando sus ojos aguamarinos como la mar y dio unos sorbos de café.

Su hermano Jean, además de ser su hermano había sido como una madre, un padre, y un amigo para él, se había enamorado y casado con una amiga veterinaria de aquella mujer el año pasado.

Jean había comprado aquella clínica veterinaria cuando el propietario la había anunciado en el mercado, pero cuando se casó con Mina se la vendió a Michiru. ¿Se sentiría Michiru obligada para con él por el hecho de haberle comprado la clínica a su hermano? Porque era lo que menos le ayudaría en aquellos momentos y estaba dispuesto a dejárselo claro cuanto antes.

-Señorita Kai..., Michiru -rápidamente corrigió cuando la miró a los ojos-. No sé lo que Mina le habrá contado, pero sé cuidar de mí mismo justo en ese momento se dio cuenta de la expresión en su mirada y supo que Mina le había pedido que cuidara de él. Seguro que había sido idea de Jean. ¿Cómo le habrían podido hacer algo así? Sabía que lo hacían con la mejor de las intenciones, pero no era algo que él deseara-. Lo digo en serio -añadió en tono frío.

-¿Una galleta? -Michiru lo observó y se dio cuenta de que la había descubierto.

-No gracias.

-Son caseras -la animo-. Maya, aparte de recepcionista, es como una madre, y parece que se ha propuesto el que esté bien alimentada.

Haruka asintió muy serio y la miró entrecerrando sus vívidos ojos color turquesa.

-Mina te ha pedido que cuides de mí, ¿no?

Era un hombre bastante directo. Eso le gustaba mucho. Era una cualidad muy rara en los tiempos que corrían. Podría esquivar la pregunta que le estaba haciendo, pero no podía al haber sido tan directo.

-Sí -era una respuesta también muy directa. Se acomodó en su silla, manteniéndole la mirada y con las piernas estiradas cruzadas frente a él. Haruka sintió un nudo en la garganta. Fue una sensación que no había sentido desde hacía mucho tiempo, una sensación que lo alarmó.

-Pues no tienes por qué preocuparte -le dijo en tono neutro a la vez que se levantaba-. No soy un niño y no me gusta que me traten así.

Estaba claro que no era un niño, pensó Michiru.

-¿Es que tienes algo en contra de la gente que quiere ayudar a los demás?

No se movió, su voz todavía en calma y relajada, pero con un cierto tono de autoridad que él no había notado antes. Un tono con fuerza implícita, ante el cual él se dio cuenta de que su comentario había sido un tanto estúpido.

-No, claro que no -le respondió-. Si eso es lo que quieren. Pero yo no quiero que nadie me cuide.

-¿Y no crees que es comprensible que Jean no quiera que Mina se preocupe por ti en un momento tan delicado de su embarazo? -le preguntó Michiru con voz sedosa.

Buena pregunta. Se quedó mirándolo, sus ojos fijos en ella y sorprendidos que había provocado en Haruka. En tan solo unos segundos lo había acusado de ser infantil, egoísta y desagradecido sin siquiera pronunciar aquellas palabras. Aquella mujer era mucho más de lo que se veía a simple vista, como Haruka había sospechado nada más verla.

-Les llamaré de vez en cuando -le respondió él en tono desafiante.

-Muy amable por tu parte -replicó Michiru en tono sarcástico-. Siéntate y termínate el café -casi le ordenó.

-Preferiría marcharme, si me das la llave, por favor -Haruka no sabía por qué se estaba comportando de aquella manera. Ni siquiera el tono de su voz era el que acostumbraba a ser. Nunca había sido una persona arrogante.

-Siéntate -fue casi un ladrido en aquella ocasión. La obedeció, pensando con cierto tono de humor que la profesión de aquella mujer le iba como anillo al dedo. Ningún animal la desobedecería si utilizaba aquel tono. Lo único que podía hacer era seguirle la corriente, si quería conseguir la llave. En cuanto la consiguiera, no volvería a poner los ojos encima de aquella joven.

-Gracias -Michiru no supo si estaba más enfadada consigo misma o con aquel hombre que tenía frente a ella que parecía un ángel, pero con un temperamento fuera de control. Pero era familia de Mina y estaba recuperándose de un accidente del que poca gente salía viva, estaba solo y no conocía a nadie allí. Además, había prometido cuidar de él. Lo había prometido. Hacía años, que no había perdido la paciencia de aquella manera. ¿Por qué los había perdido en esos momentos? Suspiró hondo y lo miró a los ojos.

-Bébete el café, te ayudará a despejarte y llegar en coche hasta la casa.

Y encima lo estaba tachando de conductor inepto. Haruka frunció el ceño, sus ojos color turquesa despidiendo chispas. Pero se terminó el café y se comió la galleta que Michiru había colocado en el platito. Estaba deliciosa.

-¿Ya? -Michiru se levantó mientras se lo preguntaba. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que él era más alto que ella, sólo por poco. La sacaba por lo menos cinco centímetros. Se fijó en que necesitaba arreglarse su cola de caballo. Haruka abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada al darse cuenta de aquel pensamiento y lo desechó con firmeza. A él le daba igual que el cabello le llegara a los pies.

-Te espero afuera.

No sabía cómo terminar aquel encuentro. No le apetecía darle las gracias por el café, ni tampoco se atrevía a pedirle la llave otra vez. Pero al oír su propuesta se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando con cara de sorpresa. Parecía decidida a acompañarlo a la casa. Prefirió tragarse la respuesta que casi le había llegado hasta la garganta. Pasó a su lado y abrió la puerta de la calle para dejarla pasar primero como todo un caballero.

Se quedó en los escalones durante unos segundos y respiró hondo el frío aire japonés, antes de dirigirse a su Skyline y abrir la puerta.

Cuando se metió en el coche, arrancó el motor y esperó. Minutos más tarde, un elegante Porshe salía por la puerta del estacionamiento de la casa.

Haruka esbozó una sonrisa. Aquel era el típico coche ante el que todas las personas sobre todo hombres se quedaban bobos mirando. Seguro que Michiru se lo había comprado por eso.

¿Pero por qué pensaba tan mal de ella? Michiru lo saludó con la mano cuándo detuvo el coche al lado de su Skyline. ¡Tenía todo el derecho del mundo a tener el coche que quisiera!

A Julie también le habían gustado los coches elegantes. Mientras iba detrás de ella por la carretera principal se dio cuenta de que su mente ya sabía la respuesta antes de haber formulado la pregunta. Se regaño mentalmente. No, no podía etiquetar a todos las mujeres por el mismo patrón. Seguro que en la vida había mujeres buenas, corrientes y normales, que eran capaces de permanecer fieles toda su vida. Lo pensó sin mucha convicción y frunció el ceño.

Qué más daba. No estaba dispuesto, a comprometerse otra vez. Apretó los labios, estiró la espalda y siguió a Michiru por la carretera que parecía sacada de una postal.

Pasaron al lado de varias casas con magníficos jardines japoneses y a los pocos kilómetros estaban en una carretera más estrecha que atravesaba campos verdes.

Haruka estaba pensando que aquel camino era muy estrecho, en caso de que viniera un coche en el sentido contrario, cuando vio que Michiru encendía la intermitente, reducía la velocidad y se detenía en un trozo de terreno en el que entraban solo dos coches.

-Vaya, Mina... -comentó Haruka, como si su amiga y ahora esposa de Jean estuviera en el coche con él, al fijarse con asombro en la casa.

Una casa pequeña pero que parecía sacada de un cuento de hadas. Parecía que tenía mucho terreno en la parte de atrás. Seguro que en primavera toda aquella extensión se llenaba de miles de flores de colores. Incluso en aquella época del año, en la que solo se veían las siluetas de las ramas de los árboles contra un anochecer azulado, la vista le quitaba la respiración a uno. Ya entendía la razón por la que Mina había conservado aquella casa, a pesar de que Jean tenía una en Francia. Si fuera de él, no la vendería. De ninguna manera.

Y podría quedarse allí todo el tiempo que quisiera. Mina se lo había expresado con mucha claridad.

-Meses, un año, dos años, para siempre... -le había dicho la mujer de Jean cuando le había ofrecido la casa-. Como si fuera tuya, Haruka. Es el sitio perfecto para que reanudes tu trabajo de compositor y a mí me gustaría mucho que alguien viva allí. Jean contrató a una señora para que vaya de vez en cuando a limpiar. También hay un jardinero. Aparte de esas dos personas, no verás a nadie más por allí.

Las últimas palabras se le habían quedado grabadas en la mente. Abrió la puerta del coche y miró a Michiru, que estaba sosteniendo la puerta del jardín para que Haruka entrara.

-Entra y echa un vistazo mientras yo saco las maletas -le dijo sin siquiera sonreír.

-No te preocupes, yo puedo...

-Y después desaparezco de tu vista -le interrumpió-. ¿De acuerdo?

-Soy un caballero no puedo dejar que una dama haga el trabajo pesado, sin embargo si insistes acepto tu ayuda -le dijo en tono tranquilo.

Debía haberle dicho que su intención no había sido decirle que se fuera. Sobre todo porque lo estaba tratando con mucha cortesía y educación. Haruka se dirigió al auto por las maletas y entre ambos las trasladaron dentro de la cabaña. Tuvo que pasar a su lado para entrar y cuando lo hizo olió su perfume, una mezcla de delicioso perfume de limón. Su cuerpo se estremeció.

Caminó con decisión hasta la puerta de la casa. Michiru metió la llave en la cerradura y la abrió. Intentó tranquilizarse pensando que en solo unos minutos se quedaría otra vez solo. Se quitaría los zapatos de sus doloridos pies, se daría un baño y se metería en la cama. Era lo único que le apetecía. Todo lo demás podría esperar a la mañana siguiente. Nunca se había sentido tan agotado en su vida.

El interior de la casa era tan bonito como el exterior, o más. Los suelos de madera, los techos altos, las paredes pintadas de blanco con un par de cuadros... Era el sitio perfecto.

Del salón salía una escalera por la que se subía al dormitorio y el minúsculo cuarto de baño. No había muchos muebles. Tan solo un sofá de color rojo y dos sillas, una estantería para poner los libros, una mesa y había suficiente espacio para el piano de cola ancha que estaba cerca de la chimenea, dos banquetas al lado de una barra que separaba la pequeña cocina del salón.

No había televisión, ni microondas. Tampoco lavadora. Solo el fogón.

-He llamado para que vuelvan a poner la línea telefónica -comentó Michiru a Haruka apuntando con la mirada el aparato que había en la mesa-. Y he puesto algo de leña en la chimenea. En el cobertizo hay más, madera. También he puesto una lista con los teléfonos del médico, el dentista y todo lo demás.

-Muy bien, gracias -Haruka comenzó a tener sentimientos de culpa. Había colocado flores en la estantería y, cuando abrió los armarios de la cocina, vio que estaban llenos de comida. En la panera había una barra recién hecha y el frutero estaba repleto de frutas. A su lado, había filetes, huevos y unas botellas del mejor vino. Suspiró hondo y le preguntó:

-¿Has comprado tú todo esto?

Michiru se encogió de hombros.

-Sí, pensé que no te gustaría salir a comprar nada más venir.

-¿Cuánto te debo? -le preguntó un poco tenso y avergonzado.

-Nada -le respondió.

-Pero te lo tendré que pagar...

-Te digo que no me debes nada -replicó en un tono contundente. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la pequeña cocina, alcanzó una caja de cerillas y se fue a encender la chimenea.

-Hace un poco de frío. En unos minutos esto se calentará -le dijo-. No hay calefacción. Tendrás que tener cuidado de no quedarte sin combustible.

Se produjo un silencio en el que Haruka se preguntó si no debería insistir en lo del pago de la comida, pero prefirió dejarlo como estaba.

-Gracias -le dijo.

-Hay una conexión para la antena de televisión, si quieres traer una. A Mina no le gustaba la televisión.

-Ni a mí tampoco -respondió Haruka-. Pasaré casi todo el tiempo componiendo. Además, me gusta mucho leer frente ala chimenea.

-¿Eres hogareño?

-Sí -contestó rápidamente-. Traeré las maletas.

-Te prepararé un poco de café -comentó ella con voz sedosa y tranquila.

Haruka subió al piso de arriba mientras llevaba las maletas. Entró en el dormitorio. La colcha y las cortinas hacían juego. Era preciosa. No había ni armario, ni aparador. Mina ya le había advertido de que había puesto provisionalmente una barra donde colgaba la ropa, con la idea de cambiarla algún día por un armario. Pero a Haruka le daba igual. A lo mejor compraba un armario de pino que fuera a juego con la cama antes de marcharse de la casa.

-¿Quieres que suba el Café?

-¿Subirlo? Solo imaginarse a Michiru en el dormitorio fue suficiente como para bajar las escaleras a toda velocidad.

-No, no te preocupes -le dijo casi sin respiración, dándose casi de frente con ella. Ya estoy aquí.

-Aquí tienes. Debes de estar agotado -cuando había bajado las escaleras, sin embargo, había parecido un niño. Un niño con ojeras y cara de cansancio. También se había dado cuenta de que cojeaba un poco. Casi no se le notaba, pero así era.

-Bueno, me voy Haruka -le dijo con voz suave-. Si quieres algo, no dudes en llamarme.

Haruka estuvo dudando unos segundos, al cabo de los cuales estrechó su mano y le dijo:

-Gracias. De verdad. No era mi intención ser grosero antes. Lo que pasa es que quiero estar solo -al darse cuenta de que incluso aquella respuesta era un tanto insultante, quiso añadir-. Lo que quiero decir es...

-Que necesitas espacio para respirar.

Todavía estaba sosteniendo su mano, su cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia ella. Fue algo más indefinido que las palabras que pronunció lo que lo hizo mirarla con expresión de asombro. No le gustaba la reacción que le producía sentir aquella mano suave, ni tampoco el hecho de saber que tenía que retirar su mano y no podía. Lo que lo dejó totalmente inmóvil fue el que ella supiera con exactitud lo que él realmente sentía.

Se humedeció Michiru los labios con la lengua y él siguió el movimiento con la mirada. El calor que sintió fue suficiente como para reaccionar.

-Sí, eso es lo que he querido decir.

-De todas maneras procura no aislarte demasiado, porque eso tampoco es bueno -le dijo en un tono suave y sensual.

¿Sabría lo sensual que era? Haruka nunca había conocido a nadie con tanto magnetismo en su vida.

-No tengo ninguna intención de hacerlo -le respondió rápidamente-. Lo que voy a hacer es componer. Es posible que tenga una presentación en Kyoto, si mi agente logra llegar a un acuerdo...

-No me refería a trabajo -de repente sintió que tenía la mano libre, con una sensación como de desnudez-. Me refería a algo que llevamos aquí dentro -se tocó la parte del cuerpo donde estaba el corazón-. Porque llega un momento en que el sentimiento muere y es muy difícil volverlo a resucitar. Te lo dice alguien que entiende un poco de eso.

Parecía estar hablando de sí misma. Haruka se quedó mirándola. No sabía cómo se había desviado la conversación a ese punto, pero de repente parecían estar hablando de ella.

-Van pasando los días y te dices a ti mismo que tienes que empezar a abrirte, volver a relacionarte. Pero un buen día te despiertas y te das cuenta de que eres autosuficiente. Que no necesitas a nadie -tenía la mirada dura.

-¿Y no es bueno eso? -le preguntó Haruka en tono bajo.

Su voz pareció llevarlo al presente. Movió los párpados y le respondió.

-Puede que sí y puede que no. ¿Quién sabe? -los momentos de intimidad habían pasado.

Haruka se quedó donde estaba. Michiru se dirigió hacia la puerta principal y salió a la fría noche. Él la acompañó y la observó dirigirse hacia su coche.

-Hasta luego, Haruka -se dio la vuelta en la puerta del jardín, echándose el cabello para atrás con una mano-. Te llamaré algún día para ver si sigues vivo. Prometo no molestarte, de todas maneras ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

Era lo que le habría querido decir. Se lo había dejado muy claro. ¿Por qué se sentía entonces tan triste?, se preguntó Haruka mientras observaba el Porshe saliendo a la carretera.

Estaba cansado, eso era lo que le pasaba. Le habían ocurrido demasiadas cosas ese día y no podía pensar con claridad.

Se masajeo las sienes y entró a supervisar su nuevo hogar. La cocina estaba llena de comida: Vio una nota que Michiru debió escribir mientras estaba en el dormitorio. Estaba al lado de,una botella de vino tinto y decía:

_Tómate un par de vasos mientras cocinas el filete. La ensalada ya está preparada. MK._

Se bebió el primer vaso sentado frente a la chimenea. Luchó para que no lo asaltaron los amargos recuerdos, sin saber la razón por la que quería deprimirse. Después de poner el filete en el sartén, se tomó el segundo vaso en el cuarto de baño, metido en la bañera, para relajarse del largo y agotador viaje.

Había anochecido cuando bajó de nuevo. Afuera, estaba nevando. Corrió las cortinas, puso el filete en un plato y se sirvió otro vaso de vino antes de echar un par de troncos más a la chimenea.

¡Odiaba a las mujeres! Las odiaba a todas. Iba a hacer lo que había decidido hacer hacía dos semanas en Francia. Concentrarse en su música, labrarse un futuro por sí mismo, tanto donde estaba como al otro lado del Mundo y hacer de su trabajo su vida.

Terminó la ensalada y el filete, acabó el vaso, suspiró hondo y se fue al segundo piso. Los platos y las maletas podrían esperar hasta el día siguiente.

**Continuara...?**

* * *

Sólo como dato adicional les informo que esta historia es una de las que ya tenía desde hace algunos años pero apenas después de terminar con "Mía" he decidido publicar, a diferencia de la otra historia en esta Haruka es el narrador principal, debo advertir que me tardaré más en esta historia porque aun tengo bastantes cabos sueltos y voy trabajando sobre eso. Las actualizaciones no serán continuas, pero ya tengo una idea general de la historia así que no creo que sea tan larga como la anterior. Debo admitir que no pensaba publicar más historias de esta pareja pero me animaron los comentarios de aceptación que tuvo la historia anterior, además de que la pareja que estaba estudiando para otro fic, bien, dejemoslo en que el manga aun no termina y eso para mi es un impedimento. Sin mas de momento nos vemos.

Saludos.


	2. Curiosidad

Antes que nada este es un Universo alterno de Sailor Moon, cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia, aquí Haruka es HOMBRE lo digo desde el principio para que las personas que tienen preferencia por la pareja de Haruka y Michiru mujeres no gasten su tiempo leyendo este fic y después se molesten y me molesten por no haberlo dicho antes. u.u ¬.¬

Bien siguiente punto importantisimo: Ninguno de los personajes que se mencionan durante la historia me pertencen, si no a sus respectivos autores; Este texto es exclusivamente hecho de un fan dirigidos a más fan, no persivo ningún ingreso económico por lo que hago y tampoco lo deseo, espero que les guste la historia y cualquier duda o aclaración en mi perfil están los correos en los que se pueden comunicar. Disfruten de la lectura xD.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

CUANDO Haruka despertó a la mañana siguiente se encontró en un mundo de silencio de cielos blancos y plateados. Era relajante.

Se quedó de pie mirando por la ventana de su dormitorio, asombrado ante semejante belleza, y sus dedos sintieron el deseo de volver a tomar las teclas del piano. Hacía más de un año que había dejado de tocar y componer.

Se saltó su habitual ducha y bajó al primer piso, donde encontró la maleta que contenía las camisas y pantalones de algodón. Ni siquiera se molestó en lavarse la cara.

Después de un desayuno rápido a base de unos hot cake y café, abrió la carpeta en la que había guardado sus composiciones y sus partituras, en particular deseaba practicar un Rachmaninov, dejando el resto de las maletas donde las había colocado la noche anterior. Después de organizar la habitación para conseguir toda la luz posible, se puso a trabajar.

A eso de las cuatro, cuando la luz se hacía cada vez más tenue, salió del estado de ensimismamiento en el que había permanecido durante horas y se dio cuenta de que la casa estaba helada y él hambriento.

Encendió la chimenea y comió algo. Después, sacó un libro de la estantería y se sentó en el sofá hasta las diez de la noche. Tomó un baño, una taza de chocolate y se metió en la cama a las diez y media. A los pocos minutos, estaba profundamente dormido.

A los cinco días de estar allí, no tuvo más remedio que salir por más comida. Durante esos cinco días había llamado a Jean y a Mina y había deshecho las maletas. Había comenzado a escribir una melodía preciosa. Logró sacar el Skyline de la nieve para ir al pueblo sin muchos problemas.

Tenía que pasar por la clínica de Michiru, pero procuró no mirarla.

No lo había llamado por teléfono.

Y eso era perfecto, maravilloso. Quería decir que había entendido el mensaje alto y claro. No estaba dispuesto a hacer caso a la vocecilla que le aconsejaba a averiguar la razón de la amargura que la voz de Michiru había reflejado. El pasado era cosa de ella, lo mismo que el suyo era de él.

¿Le habría contado Mina a Michiru algo de él? Era algo que le venía de vez en cuando a la cabeza.

Confiaba en que no. No era que tuviera que ocultar nada, se decía en tono militante. Pero no le gustaba que nadie se enterase de su vida. Nada más. Uno de los amantes de su abuela, que había sido una mujer de vida alegre, había violado a su madre, Kaname, cuando ésta tenía catorce años. Él pasado que tenía no era como el resto de la gente, por lo menos no tan normal. Su pobre madre... Se acordó de la fotografía que Jean le había dado cuando era muy pequeño. Era el único recuerdo que tenía de ella.

Su madre había muerto al dar a luz. Había sido algo muy difícil de asumir, a pesar de la amabilidad con la que se lo dijo Jean. Aunque Jean y él no eran hermanos de sangre Jean se había hecho cargo de Haruka debido al gran afecto que le tuvo a Kaname y el hecho de ser hijo del hombre que había violado a su madre, se sentía moralmente responsable. Ella solo tenía quince años cuando falleció. Aunque aquella tragedia había desestabilizado a su abuela y había abandonado la vida que llevaba hasta que murió ocho años más tarde, el daño ya estaba hecho. Jean había procurado limpiar su reputación con ahínco y darle todo el afecto del que había sido capaz.

En cuando comenzó a irle bien económicamente nadie se atrevió a volver a mencionar aquella historia. Recordó Haruka con amargura. Pero en su pueblo todavía vivían personas que conocían la historia familiar y se creían con el derecho de molestarlo. No se lo había comentado a Jean porque habría hecho cualquier locura, además él era capaz de protegerse a sí mismo. Jean lo había criado lo mejor que pudo y para él Haruka era como un hermano pequeño, el que nunca tuvo.

-Su pasado había sido una de las razones por las que creyó que Julie era tan maravillosa. Lo había respetado, lo había tratado como si fuera una pieza de porcelana.

Intentó olvidarse de Julie. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan ingenuo, tan confiado, tan ciego? Pero ya no importaba. Suspiró hondo, intentando combatir las náuseas que le entraban nada más pensar en ella. Julie ya no estaba. Había perdido la vida entre un amasijo de hierros.

Había llegado ya al pequeño pueblo de Komagane. Nada más entrar busco un sitio para estacionar el auto cerca de la calle principal, al lado de un mercado. No perdió ni un minuto en meter su vehículo.

Lo dejó casi encajado entre un todo-terreno y un Honda. Seguro que por eso estaba el sitio vacío. Pero desde el día en que Haruka había manejado un auto se había percato del talento natural que tenía para conducirlos, de ahí que tuvo una corta pero brillante carrera como piloto de carreras a sus dieciséis años en un campeonato local. Había aprendido tan bien que podía estacionarse en casi cualquier lugar.

Apagó el motor, salió como pudo del auto y cuando se dio la vuelta se encontró frente a unos ojos de color aguamarina que tenían gesto de aprobación.

-Muy bien -Michiru indicó el Nissan con la mano y sonrió-. ¿Conducen todos los hombres Franceses como tú?

Michiru se sentía alegre de ver nuevamente a Haruka. Estaba a escasos centímetros de él y parecía más alto y más fuerte de lo que recordaba y mucho más guapo. Michiru tenía las botas embarradas de lodo, muy sucias.

-Hola, Michiru -demasiado tarde, pero mejor tarde que nunca.

-Hola Haruka -le respondió muy seria pero con la mirada sonriente. Y a continuación, cuando los perros que había dentro del todo-terreno empezaron a ladrar al oír su voz, ella dijo con un tono autoritario-. Tranquilos, fieras -y se callaron.

-¿Este Monstruo, es tuyo? -le preguntó Haruka sorprendido indicando el todo-terreno.

-Es el que uso cuando trabajo -le respondió-. Los ganaderos pensarían que me he perdido si me ven aparecer con el Porshe.

-Claro -era mejor seguir hablando, actuar de forma natural, olvidarse de que no iba afeitado y que tendría que haberse peinado-. ¿Y los perros...?

-Son míos -había un tono de calidez en su voz cuando miró las cabezas y los ojos brillantes que estaban en la parte de atrás del vehículo-. Los tengo desde hace ocho meses, a los cinco.

-¿Cinco? -le preguntó tratando de no hacer caso a su corazón.

-Es una larga historia. Pertenecían a una mujer que recogía a todos los perros abandonados. Estos cinco son los que nadie quiso quedarse. Por eso...

-Te los quedaste tú -la interrumpió Haruka. No le gustó lo que le contó, o mejor dicho no le gustó lo que aquella historia implicaba. No quería pensar que Michiru era una persona preocupada por los menos afortunados. No quería pensar siquiera en Michiru.

Michiru se encogió de hombros.

-Quería un poco de compañía, eso es todo. Aunque a veces el pequeño momo se pasa un poco.

Se quedó mirándola. Hablaba como no dándole importancia, pero estaba claro que quería a esos perros se reflejaba en su cara y lo oía en su voz. Haruka con un tono neutro dijo:

-Bueno, tengo que irme. Ha sido un placer verte otra vez.

-Lo mismo digo -le respondió Michiru.

Haruka asintió con la cabeza, furioso consigo mismo por quererse marchar de allí cuanto antes. Porque quería seguir hablando con Michiru, descubriendo más cosas de ella. Lo cual era un poco estúpido. O más bien peligroso. Era demasiado guapa, con demasiado carisma.

-Notó su mirada clavada en su nuca mientras se dirigía hacia las tiendas que había al lado del mercado - no volteó la cabeza cuando salió de la frutería.

Cinco minutos más tarde, el todo-terreno había desaparecido y en su lugar había una Toyota.

El cielo le pareció de pronto más gris. Notó el viento helado traspasando su abrigo. Se quedó mirando el mercado. A continuación se dio la vuelta de repente, como si quisiera quitarse algo de encima. Estiró los hombros, levantó la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la siguiente tienda.

-Aquella noche, volvió a nevar. Por la mañana el viento se había convertido en una ventisca. Pero dentro de la casa se estaba muy bien. Haruka había aprendido a dejar el fuego por la noche para que durara hasta por la mañana y mantener la casa caliente. Cuando se levantaba, retiraba las cenizas y volvía a colocar unos troncos para reavivarlo otra vez.

A eso de media tarde se le había acabado el carbón y el último tronco estaba ardiendo en la chimenea. Había llegado el momento de ir al alacén por leña.

Haruka se puso las botas y un abrigo y salió de la casa con la cabeza agachada para que no le diera el viento en _los ojos. _Después de la acostumbrada lucha para abrir la puerta, entró en el almacén.

Después de llenar el cubo de carbón y llevarlo a la casa, salió con el sacó para la leña. Fue precisamente cuando estaba metiendo los troncos en él cuando lo oyó. Parecía un agudo chillido. ¿Ratas? Se quedó quieto.

Se inclinó de nuevo a poner otro tronco, cuando volvió a escuchar el mismo chillido. No era un chillido. Era más bien un maullido como si hubiera un gato allí. ¿Cómo había logrado llegar allí? Lo llamó sin ningún resultado.

¿Estaría herido o solo buscaba refugio? Al cabo de cinco minutos, cuando el frió ya le estaba calando los huesos y se disponía a irse a la casa para volver con un platito de leche, volvío a oír un maullido detrás de la _pila _de troncos. Y allí lo vio. En un rincón de lo _más _apartado, al lado de unos escombros en los que su madre los había traído al mundo. Eran pequeñísimos, no tendrían más de unos días. La gata ni se movía.

Se acerco con la esperanza de que no estuviera muerta. Haruka se quedó helado mirando la escena que había ante sus ojos y en ese momento uno de los gatos se movió y maulló de nuevo. Haruka miró la pila de troncos. Si intentaba moverlos uno de ellos corría el riesgo de caer encima de ellos y aplastarlos. Pero no podía dejarlos allí.

¿Cuánto tiempo haría que la madre no había comido ni bebido? A lo mejor días. No había forma de saberlo.

Michiru. Ella era veterinario. Ella sabría qué hacer. Corrió hacia la casa casi sin respiración y, cuando entró, abrió el armario y buscó su número. Sabía que estaba allí. Su número estaba incluido en una lista de números de emergencia.

Marcó rápidamente y descubrió que estaba más alterado de lo que en principio había pensado. Le había dado pena ver a aquella gata protegiendo a sus gatitos, después de haber encontrado refugio para ellos...

Fue Maya la que respondió al teléfono. Haruka prefirió saltarse las formalidades e ir directo al grano.

-Soy Haruka, el hermano de Jean. Quiero hablar con Michiru, es una emergencia.

-¿Haruka? -al oír la voz suave de Michiru después de una breve pausa, descubrió que tuvo que luchar para controlar sus pensamientos.

-Michiru. Hay una gata en el cobertizo de la leña y no se mueve y no puedo alcanzarla. Tiene gatitos...

-Tranquilo -lo interrumpió con un tono muy amable-. Comienza desde el principio.

Fue lo que hizo. Cuando terminó, guardó silencio y ella le respondió:

-Parece que tendré que ir allí cuanto antes. Setsu y Tenma se tendrán que encargar de mis pacientes. Termino lo que estoy haciendo y voy enseguida. No tardo más de quince minutos. ¿De acuerdo?

-La carretera está llena de nieve. No sé si podrás...

-No te preocupes -le interrumpió-. Voy en el todo-terreno. Hasta luego -y colgó el teléfono.

Los siguientes quince minutos, Haruka los pasó entre la puerta y el almacén de la leña. La gata no se había movido, ni abierto los ojos. Cuando apareció Michiru en su todo-terreno estaba convencido de que había muerto.

Nada más cruzar la puerta del jardín, le tiró de la manga de su abrigo y la llevó por el camino, hasta que su mirada lo hizo darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Disculpa -dejó Caer la mano como si el abrigo estuviera ardiendo. Pero nunca en su vida se había puesto tan contento de ver a alguien.

Michiru entró en el cobertizo, se agachó y miró desde la parte de atrás de los troncos apilados.

-Tenemos que sacarlos de ahí. Pero tienes razón, es muy arriesgado moverlos. Voy a ir por la parte de atrás a ver si encuentro el agujero por el que entró la madre y los sacaré uno a uno.

Haruka se le quedó mirando con gesto de duda. El almacén estaba completamente rodeado por maleza. Miraras donde miraras, parecía una misión imposible.

-Es prácticamente imposible.

Michiru dejó de observar la gata y los gatitos, se dio la vuelta y se levantó.

-Esas dos últimas palabras no están en mi vocabulario -le dijo-. Y me sorprende que estén en el tuyo.

A Haruka aquello le dolió.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que eres un hombre con agallas y los hombres con agallas no se rinden antes de empezar.

¿Con agallas? ¿Qué le habría contado Mina?

-¿Qué sabes tú de mí? -le preguntó-. ¿Qué es lo que te ha contado Mina?

-¿Mina? -Michiru pareció sorprendida-. Lo único que me ha contado es que querías descansar unos meses. ¿Qué tenía que haberme contado?

-Nada -a pesar del frío que hacía, Haruka estaba ardiendo.

Michiru continuó mirándolo durante unos segundos más, antes de decirle en tono de irritación:

-Lo único que quería decir es que hay que tener agallas para tomar la decisión que tú has tomado, después del accidente del que te has estado recuperando. Ni más, ni menos. Si tienes más fantasmas guardados en tu conciencia, es problema tuyo, Haruka.

Ese comentario lo había puesto en su sitio.

-A mí lo único que me preocupa ahora es poder sacar a esa gata y a sus pequeños para poder examinarlos tan pronto sea posible. ¿Está claro?

-Perfectamente claro -la miró con gesto de mal humor.

-Muy bien. Voy a intentar entrar por atrás. Tú qué date aquí echándoles un vistazo. Cuando veas mi mano entrar por el agujeró, me lo dices y me dices cómo tengo que moverla para alcanzarlos. ¿Entendido?

-No -le respondió en tono serio.

-¿No? -Michiru estaba comenzando a irritarse.

-Yo ire por atrás tú serás mi guía, hay maleza con espinas y no quiero que te lastimes, además yo descubrí a la gata y sus gatitos -no le dió opción de replicar porque enseguida se puso en marcha.

Se apartó unos pasos cuando él pasó a su lado. Haruka se detuvo y ella lo miró. Estaba muy cerca de ella. Demasiado cerca. No había sitio para dos en aquel cobertizo y él era un hombre grande.

La estaba mirando con un aire de asombro que resaltaba las líneas de su rostro, lo cual le hacía incluso más atractivo. Michiru notó cómo su corazón se había acelerado, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por evitarlo. Pero las hormonas de su cuerpo no parecían obedecer las órdenes que ella enviaba desde su cerebro. De hecho, no creía que ninguna mujer pudiera pasar por alto a un hombre como Haruka Tenoh.

La entrada se quedó vacía durante unos segundos, al cabo de los cuales lo oyó dirigirse a la parte de atrás del cobertizo. Recordando sus instrucciones, se arrodilló y miró el suelo sucio y polvoriento.

Durante los minutos siguientes, se oyeron juramentos, junto al sonido de ramas romperse. Después de un rato, Michiru vio una mano saliendo por el agujero.

-¡Veo tus dedos! -le gritó ella.

-Muy bien.

-Antes de nada voy por el saco que tenías para llevar los troncos -le dijo Michiru-. Además, aquí no se ve casi nada. ¿Tienes una linterna?

-Tengo una, pero está casi sin pilas...

-Magnífico -fue su respuesta-. Pues tendré que ir al coche por la mía. La necesitare si quiero indicarte cómo llegar hasta los gatitos.

Cuando Michiru se dirigía hacia la parte de atrás del almacén con el saco y la linterna estaba ya oscureciendo y la nieve caía con intensidad. Por eso entendió la razón del malhumor de Haruka cuando llegó donde estaba. Estaba sobre un zarzal lleno de espinas.

-No voy a preguntarte si estás bien -le dijo mientras le daba el saco.

-No me voy a molestar en responderte. Este condenado zarzal me ha arañado todo el cuerpo.

-Ya, pero no querías que lo hiciera yo.

-No me arrepiento... aún.

Michiru se volvió a meter en el almacén y con la linterna comenzó a dirigir las operaciones.

Haruka no hacía más que gruñir, pero consiguió sacar a tres gatitos sin dificultad. Fue la gata la que dio más problemas. Se había movido cuando Haruka le había quitado a sus hijos y, cuando intentó levantarla, ella sacó fuerzas de algún sitio y clavó sus garras en uno de los troncos. Al cabo de los pocos segundos volvió a su estado comatoso y, con una hábil maniobra, Haruka logró sacarla también.

Michiru se fue corriendo a la parte de atrás, alumbrando con la linterna las piernas de Haruka, quien muy lentamente se levantó con el saco entre sus brazos. El zarzal no quería dejar su presa tan fácilmente. Profirió algunos cuantos gritos más, antes de ponerse en pie de nuevo.

-vaya, Haruka -se sorprendió cuando lo vio. La sangre le salía de los arañazos de la cara y de las manos.

-No te preocupes por unos cuantos arañazos. Vamos a meter a estos dentro a ver cómo están.

-Dejé el maletín en el almacén, voy por él -dijo Michiru rápidamente.

Una vez dentro de la casa, Haruka puso el saco en el suelo, frente a la chimenea y lo abrieron para ver cómo estaba aquel cuarteto. La gata estaba en los huesos y se la veía sin fuerzas. La única vez que se movió fue cuando Michiru levantó los gatitos uno a uno para examinarlos, los cuales maullaron al abandonar el olor y el calor de su madre.

-Solo tienen unos días. Ni siquiera han abierto los ojos_ -_murmuró Michiru mientras los colocaba en una caja de cartón que Haruka le había llevado-. Pero parece que están sanos, aunque repletos de pulgas. Vamos a ver a su madre.

Haruka se sentó sobre sus talones y observó las manos de Michiru examinar a aquella criatura. La gata no protestó al ser examinada, porque ni siquiera se daba cuenta de dónde estaba. Tan solo reaccionaba cuando sus hijos desde la caja maullaban protestando por su ausencia.

-Bueno, no está tan mal como pensé.

Su voz lo sacó de su estado contemplativo de sus angostos hombros y bien marcada figura debajo de la camisa negra que llevaba puesta. El abrigo se lo había quitado antes de empezar a examinar a sus pacientes.

-Parece muy dócil para ser salvaje. Aunque también es cierto que está agotada y casi muerta de hambre. De todas maneras he conocido a muchos gatos salvajes que habrían luchado aún en estas circunstancias. No sé por qué pero tengo la sensación de...

-¿De qué? -le preguntó Haruka.

-Pues de que es una gata doméstica que sus dueños abandonaron cuando se dieron cuenta de que iba a tener gatitos.

-Que mal -respondió Haruka algo serio-. ¿Va a morir?

-No, si puedo hacer algo por evitarlo -entrecerró los ojos y miró al animal.

Todo su interés y energía se concentraron en la gata y sus gatitos. Y Haruka se fijó en todos los movimientos de sus músculos, en sus expresiones. Algo que antes no había querido hacer. Porque de hecho había hecho la promesa de no fijarse nunca más en un mujer. No sabía cómo Michiru Kaio había logrado afectarlo tanto. A lo mejor era verdad lo que había leído hacía ya años, que los hombres se sentían atraídos por las medicas, asesoras y veterinarias, mujeres con decisión, fuertes, pero con un lado protector. A lo mejor era eso. Y si a eso se le añadía una figura como la de Michiru.

‑¿...ayudar?

-¿Perdona? -se ruborizó un poco al darse cuenta de que Michiru le había estado hablando y no había escuchado una sola palabra.

-Te he dicho que le voy a poner unas inyecciones y tratar de que coma algo. Normalmente en estos casos los sedo y les pongo un goteo. Pero eso la puede poner nerviosa. En cuanto vea que puede viajar, la llevaré a la clínica y te dejaremos en paz.

-Oh no, no -al ver cómo arqueaba las cejas él le aclaró-. Yo cuidaré de ella, si tú crees que puedo, claro.

-No sé. Depende de cómo responda. Tenemos que esperar una hora más o menos -le respondió Michiru-. Y aunque responda bien, tendrás que dedicar tiempo y energía para sacar adelante a la gata y sus gatitos. Yo prefiero que los gatitos estén con su madre hasta que tengan por lo menos ocho semanas. Así que estamos hablando de dos meses de trabajo. Después tendremos que encontrarles un hogar, incluida la madre.

Él tenía que ser el que cuidara de aquellos animales. No sabía por qué, pero era algo que tenía que hacer. Entre otras cosas porque le resultaba un poco difícil soportar la soledad. No quería compañía de ningún humano. Pero de animales era otra cosa.

La gata no se dio ni cuenta cuando la aguja penetró en su carne. Al cabo de un rato, estaba con sus gatitos en la caja que habían adaptado para ellos, encima del abrigo de Michiru.

-Lo utilizaba solo para ir a trabajar. Ya está viejo y se lo pueden quedar -le ofreció. Michiru hizo la comida para la gata y para los gatitos y logró que comieran algo.

Haruka alimentó a los gatitos, uno a uno, con el biberón que Michiru había llevado. Nunca había disfrutado de algo tan sencillo en su vida.

-Creo que los has encontrado justo a tiempo -Michiru se había sentado junto a él, en la alfombra, mientras alimentaba al último de los tres gatitos, inclinando su cuerpo hacia el de él.

Haruka continuó concentrado en el animalito que tenía entre sus manos, pero Michiru estaba tan cerca, que no podía dejar de oler el perfume de su cuerpo.

-Son muy pequeños -tuvo que tragar dos veces antes de poder hablar. Michiru pareció darse cuenta y sacó la con conclusión de que estaba preocupado por la gata y sus gatitos, que lo estaba, se repitió en silencio, pero esa no era la razón por la que temblaba y tenía la boca seca.

-Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, pero trata de no preocuparte y pensar lo peor -el gatito que tenía en su mano ya había terminado de comer y Michiru se lo quitó y le colocó otro-. Hasta el momento todo ha salido bien -dijo con tranquilidad-. Y por lo que parece la madre va a sobrevivir.

Los dos se quedaron mirando los tres gatitos, que se habían colocado junto a su madre.

-La madre ha comido y los gatitos también. Eso es todo lo que podemos hacer de momento. Dentro de media hora intentaré darle a la gata más comida. Aunque hayamos dado de comer a sus hijos, no hay nada como la leche de la madre.

-No, claro que no -de pronto se sintió un poco incómodo. El fuego de la chimenea, la familia de gatitos en su cesta, el sonido del viento fuera y el calor de la casa. Todo era demasiado íntimo.

Haruka se puso en pie con tanta intensidad, que incluso él se sorprendió. Como no sabía qué decir, empezó a balbucear:

-Supongo que té querras algo de beber. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Té, café, chocolate o prefieres un vaso de vino?

-Un chocolate está bien -respondió Michiru en tono suave-. Siempre y cuando te bebas uno tú también.

Michiru puso a calentar la leche mientras Haruka preparaba la licuadora y el trozo de chocolate que se iban a mezclar y sacó dos tazas del armario. Era una mujer que daba la sensación de experta en todo lo que hacía.

-Gracias -dio un sorbo a su taza y sonrió al tiempo que lo miraba. Todavía tenía manchas de sangre y algunos arañazos parecían profundos y se podían incluso infectar-. Tendrás que lavarte bien esos arañazos. ¿Por qué no subes al baño a tratarte esas heridas y me quedo yo cuidando de los gatos? -le dijo intentando poner tono alegre-. No sería bueno si se te infectan las heridas.

-¿Estás segura de que note importa?

-Claro que no.

-Gracias -le respondió con voz suave-. Ponte cómoda trataré de no demorar

A los quince minutos, estaba otra vez en el salón, descalzo y con el pelo húmedo, su camisa abierta en el cuello mostrando el pecho bien formado. Era un hombre muy sensual, y nada esquelético, además aún se podían apreciar algunas cicatrices producto del accidente que había tenido hace algún tiempo. Michiru se entretuvo con la comida de la gata y se dio la vuelta para decirle:

-Ha bebido un poco de leche mientras tú estabas arriba -le dijo en un tomo profesional, mientras se regañaba mentalmente por su reacción.

-¿Sí? Que bien -le respondió en tono muy tranquilo mientras se ponía de cuclillas al lado de la cesta y Michiru procuraba quitar de su cabeza sus pensamientos carnales. Pero sus pantalones negros se ajustaban tanto a sus caderas que no podía apartar los ojos de él.

La gata se incorporó un poco y empezó a comer la comida que le ofrecía Michiru, volviendo a tumbarse en el abrigo de ella cuando terminó. Los gatitos maullaron cuando la madre se movió.

-Se ve un poco mejor.

-¿Te importa si echo un vistazo? -Michiru se levantó y caminó hacia el piano de cola ancha que había junto a la ventana.

Como hacía cada vez que terminaba de escribir o practicar, Haruka había cubierto el teclado con la protección del piano y había colocado la carpeta con las partituras arriba del mismo. Estuvo dudando antes de encogerse de hombros.

-Si no quieres, no miro las hojas-no había abierto todavía la carpeta. No habría sido difícil darle una excusa y no dejar que lo viera, pero por alguna razón no lo hizo-. No me importa, pero no estoy seguro de que sea tan bueno como Mozart o Chopin.

-Yo no espero nada de nadie -respondió Michiru en tono un poco cortante.

-Bueno -no supo cómo tomarse esa respuesta, porque notó un tono en sus palabras que no había notado antes en la conversación.

Se fue a su lado y retiró él mismo la protección del piano mientras le entregaba a Michiru la carpeta, se sentó y comenzó a tocar lentamente la melodía que había estado componiendo durante esos días, observándola mientras lo hacía. No pudo saber qué estaba pensando mientras ella se sentaba en su sillón y observaba las partituras al tiempo que escuchaba la tranquila melodía de Haruka. Al cabo de un rato después de haber terminado de tocar, le comentó:

-Es preciosa, Haruka. Sobresaliente más bien. No sabía que...

Haruka se ruborizó un poco. No pudo evitarlo. La admiración y el respeto fueron tan genuinos, que no dudó que hablaba en serio.

-Gracias.

-Tocando como tocas, y componiendo tan bien estoy segura de que te vas a hacer un nombre en el mundo de la música clásica -continuó diciéndole mientras seguía examinando las partituras-. ¿Te ha confirmado tu agente que vas a presentarte en Kioto?

No había esperado que ella se acordara de aquel comentario.

-Todavía no. Me ha dicho que tal vez podría presentarme para finales de primavera.

Michiru asintió con la cabeza.

-Eso ya es un meta, ¿no?

Era una pregunta, no una afirmación. Haruka se le quedó mirando durante unos segundos. Aquella mujer parecía ver demasiado.

-Sí -fue su única respuesta.

-No era una crítica, Haruka. Todo el mundo debe de tener un objetivo en la vida. Para mí una vez mi profesión fue mi salvación -le dijo en un tono desenfadado.

-¿Y ahora?

-¿Ahora? -Michiru se miró sus pies durante unos segundos, pensando su respuesta mientras se alisaba el pelo para atrás-. Ahora es mi vida -le respondió, levantando la cabeza y mirándolo a los ojos-. Y me gusta así.

¿Qué era lo que le estaba diciendo exactamente? Haruka la miró, consciente de que no podía hacerle las preguntas que desearía hacerle, sobre todo porque no quería concederle a Michiru el mismo privilegio. Estaba claro que no iba a añadir nada más, por lo que se limitó a asentir y comentar con voz neutra:

-Así es como yo me siento. Mi profesión es mi vida. Quiero conseguir el éxito y eso requiere tiempo y dedicación.

-Parece que somos almas gemelas -comentó Michiru con una sonrisa que casi le derritió el corazón-. ¿Qué te parece si enterramos el hacha de guerra y somos amigos también? ¿Quieres que empecemos de nuevo?

-¿Qué? -se quedó sorprendido por el giro que había dado la conversación.

-Es que pienso que empezamos mal -respondió Michiru con voz agradable-. Y la verdad es que la culpa fue tuya. Creo que pensaste que iba a convertirme en tu ángel guardián e informar a Mina y Jean de lo que te sucedía, ¿no?

-Yo... -eso era lo que él había pensado.

-Y a lo mejor eso era lo que yo había pensado también antes de conocerte -comentó enarcando las cejas-. Pero te juro, Haruka, que me di cuenta de mi error rápidamente Eres una persona capaz de cuidar de ti ' mismo Y lo has dejado muy claro.

El tono seco de su voz fue muy marcado, pero en esa ocasión Haruka procuró no sonrojarse.

-Creo que es ridículo no intentar llevarnos bien, dado que tenemos amigos comunes. ¿No crees?

Haruka se quedó mirándola fijamente. Su mente iba a toda velocidad. Sin duda había cientos de hombres y mujeres que podían mantener una relación de amistad con alguien del sexo contrario. Y si hubiera sido Hanako la que se lo hubiera dicho, habría estado de acuerdo. Pero el problema era que no era un chica con pecas y pelo rojo la que estaba delante de él. Era Michiru. Y Michiru era... No era un chica con pecas.

Era una mujer desconcertante. Un mujer muy sensual y femenina que lo hacía sentirse incómodo y hacía surgir en él una serie de emociones que no eran de su agrado.

Pero ella parecía no tener dificultad en considerarlo un amigo más.

El problema era de él, no de ella. Le estaba ofreciendo su amistad de todo corazón, nada más. Y en las circunstancias en las que Haruka estaba tendría que recibirla con las manos abiertas. Aquella mujer había ido a su rescate y no había sido ella la que le había tratado mal, si lo analizaba con detenimiento. Más bien había sido él el que había reaccionado en su contra al principio. Michiru se había limitado a hacerle la existencia agradable, a llenar los armarios de comida y portarse como un buena vecina.

-Me encantaría tenerte entre mis amigas, Michiru -le respondió sonriendo.

-Me alegro -se quedó mirándolo con ojos brillantes-. ¿Crees que los buenos amigos se pueden tomar un par de hot cakes juntos?

-cierto, discúlpame -Haruka se dio cuenta de que ya hacía bastante tiempo que había pasado la hora de la cena-. Si te parece bien, te puedo ofrecer espaguetis a la boloñesa, o unos filetes de pezcado.

-Prefiero espaguetis.

Michiru se sentó en una de los bancos que había al lado del pretil de la cocina, mientras Haruka preparaba la salsa boloñesa.

-Cuando yo preparo espaguetis a la boloñesa, la salsa la echo de bote.

Sus ojos sonrieron cuando ella habló y él se alegró mucho de poderle sonreír también con la mirada.

-Carlota, el ama de llaves de Jean, era italiana y, cuando yo vivía con ellos, me enseñó a cocinar. Era una cocinera fantástica. No dejaba que entrara ninguna lata ni bote en su cocina. Yo a veces uso botes, pero hay que reconocer que la salsa de Carlota es mejor.

-Huele muy bien.

Haruka levantó la tapa de la sartén mientras la miraba por el rabillo del ojo.

-Así que eres de las que no saben cocinar -comentó Haruka, diciéndose a sí mismo que estaba intentando establecer una conversación y no averiguando más cosas de ella.

-Sé freír un huevo -tuvo que admitir a regañadientes-. A mi padre le pasa lo mismo que a mí. Pensaba que era porque mi madre estaba muy al pendiente de nosotros y nunca dejó que nadie entrara en la cocina. En mi juventud, como a eso de lo deiciseis debido a que descubrí un talento natural para tocar violín tuve algunas giras por algunos rincones del mundo, de mi comida se encargaba mi agente. Pero cuando fui a la universidad, me di cuenta que era un desastre en eso de la cocina. Tiro todo, se me queman las cosas. Nunca consigo cocinar todo al mismo tiempo.

¿Sabría lo atractiva que resultaba esa combinación de niña perdida y mujer con tan pronunciada independencia? Haruka dio otro sorbo de chocolate y movió su mano en dirección a la chimenea.

-Esto todavía va a tardar treinta o cuarenta minutos, así que será mejor ponernos cómodos -le dijo. Se sentó en una de las sillas y dejó que Michiru lo hiciera en el sofá.

Sin embargo, ella se sentó en el suelo, al lado de sus pacientes felinos, apoyando la espalda contra la pared. Era una postura informal, la, postura de una mujer a gusto consigo misma y su entorno. Sin saber muy bien por qué, Haruka se sintió irritado.

¿Cómo podría estar tan relajada? ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de la electricidad que había en el aire? Estaba claro que él no le causaba el mismo efecto a ella. Lo cual estaba bien, trataba de convencerse a sí mismo.

-¿Y si no sabes cocinar, cómo te las arreglas? -le preguntó al cabo dos minutos de silencio-. ¿A base de comidas preparadas en el microondas?

-Más o menos -había echado la cabeza para atrás y había cerrado los ojos, lo cual había acentuado más su atractivo. Lo miró y asintió-. Maya es la que más se preocupa por mí. Me trae pasteles, bollos, natillas. Protesta un poco, pero tiene el corazón de oro.

-Me extraña que no haya intentado buscarte novio -comentó Haruka sonriendo-. Es algo que hacen mucho las mujeres en su posición.

-Me sé de memoria las virtudes de su hijo y también me ha dicho que tiene otro hijo más joven que también está libre.

-¿Y no has quedado con ellos?

-Prefiero quedar con quien yo quiero -le respondió en tono un tanto cortante. Pero Haruka no quiso dar por concluida la conversación.

-A lo mejor te has perdido al hombre de tus sueños.

-Lo dudo -en aquella ocasión el tono fue más cortante.

-¿Cómo lo puedes saber sin conocerlos? Podrías incluso haber encontrado marido.

-Por el momento no pienso casarme -le respondió.

-¿Cómo lo puedes saber si no lo has intentado? -volvió a preguntarle, sin saber bien la razón de su insistencia, pero incapaz de abandonar el tema.

-Pues porque ya lo he intentado, Haruka -le respondió. Se puso en pie y dejó el vaso en la repisa de la chimenea-. Parece que la gata quiere comer un poco más. Me encargaré yo mientras tú atiendes la cena, ¿de acuerdo?

Se fue hacia el mostrador por la comida de la gata, pero Haruka siguió donde estaba durante al menos cinco segundos más. Lo había puesto en su sitio y con todo el derecho del mundo. Había sido un entrometido y lo sabía. Lo que no sabía era que hubiera estado casada.

Era ridículo, pero se sintió como si alguien le acabara de dar un puñetazo en el estómago.

Continuara...

* * *

Que tal eh? gracias a todas las personas por dejar review, espero que el fic vaya mejorando conforme avanza la historia y también me da gusto darme cuenta de lo perceptivas que son muchas de las lectoras que ya tienen una idea del carácter de los personajes, y de sus razones para ser como los presento, me da mucho gusto por que quiere decir que he captado la escencia del personaje que para mí eso es lo importante, estén al pendiente conforme avance la historia se van a poner las cosas aun mejor ;-) u.u.

Saludos.


	3. ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

Antes que nada este es un Universo alterno de Sailor Moon, cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia, aquí Haruka es HOMBRE lo digo desde el principio para que las personas que tienen preferencia por la pareja de Haruka y Michiru mujeres no gasten su tiempo leyendo este fic y después se molesten y me molesten por no haberlo dicho antes. u.u ¬.¬

Bien siguiente punto importantisimo: Ninguno de los personajes que se mencionan durante la historia me pertencen, si no a sus respectivos autores; Este texto es exclusivamente hecho de un fan dirigidos a más fan, no persivo ningún ingreso económico por lo que hago y tampoco lo deseo, espero que les guste la historia y cualquier duda o aclaración en mi perfil están los correos en los que se pueden comunicar. Disfruten de la lectura xD.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Al contrario de lo que Haruka había pasado durante aquellos minutos de tensión, el resto de la velada fue relativamente relajada.

Los espaguetis a la boloñesa estaban deliciosos. Dieron de comer otra vez a los gatitos y la gata comió y bebió leche. Michiru mantuvo la conversación en tono desenfadado. Habló de su trabajo, de arte, de libros. Temas bastante tranquilos. A eso de las once comenzó a prepararse para irse, Haruka se asombró de lo tarde que era.

Cuando abrió la puerta para que saliera, vio que había dejado de nevar y el campo estaba cubierto por un manto blanco. La luna iluminaba la oscuridad de la noche, convirtiendo los copos de nieve en un manto de diamantes. Hacía mucho frío. Cuando Michiru salió, se estremeció.

-Ten cuidado no vayas a resfriarte -le dijo ella tomándole la mano mientras hablaba, levantándose de puntitas y dándole un beso en la mejilla-. Gracias por la cena, Haruka. Hace mucho que no había tenido una velada tan agradable.

Fue un beso de amigos. A pesar de los golpes de su corazón, logró responder:

-Gracias a ti por venir a ayudarme -intentó olvidarse de lo que su olor y su tacto hacían en sus sentidos.

-De nada -Michiru no quería mantener una relación. Y él tampoco. ¿Por qué entonces le costaba tanto marcharse? ¿Por qué deseaba tanto abrazarlo y que la besarla con toda su alma?‑. Te llamaré por la mañana para ver cómo están -le dijo indicando con la mano a los gatos.

-Claro que estarán bien.

Era una hombre con un acento tan suave, tan sensual... Era rubio, con ojos color turquesa. Pero ella no quería rubios sensuales, y menos un hombre como aquel. Haruka era el hermano de Jean y Mina y lo habían enviado allí para que Michiru cuidara de él.

-Yo pienso lo mismo. Pero como te he dicho, también representa un problema -comentó Michiru-. Para empezar puede que la gata se haya perdido y el propietario la esté buscando. También debes saber que tener gatos supone un esfuerzo de tiempo y dinero.

-¿Crees que tiene dueño? -le preguntó Haruka con voz de preocupación y el ceño fruncido.

-¿Tanto te desagrada?

-Sí -la respuesta fue inmediata, lo cual la molestó un poco, a pesar de esperarlo. Porque parecía que se había enamorado de aquella familia de felinos. Porque era un hombre compasivo y amable, podía intuir que era de las personas que se guardaban sus problemas para él.

No le gustó sacar aquellas conclusiones. Sobre todo porque no sabía nada de Haruka Tenoh, ni tampoco quería saber mucho de él. Los hombres eran especialistas en proyectar la imagen que ellos querían de sí mismos. A lo mejor debajo de aquella amabilidad se escondía un lobo.

Aunque estaba segura de que no era el caso.

-Bueno, ya veremos. De momento no te preocupes. Te llamaré mañana por la mañana.

-De acuerdo.

De nuevo tuvo que luchar para no abrazarlo. No estaba segura de lo que sentía, pero el corazón le golpeaba con fuerza contra su pecho.

-Buenas noches, Haruka.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta del jardín, pisando la nieve de varios centímetros de espesor. No dirigió la mirada hacia la puerta de la casa hasta que no estuvo en su todo-terreno. Él seguía en la puerta, la luz detrás de Haruka, resaltaba la camisa color azul medio abierta y los pantalones negros.

Arrancó el auto, levantó una mano y metió la reversa. Mientras el vehículo avanzaba con dificultad por el estrecho camino, Michiru siguió dándole vueltas a lo mismo. No le gustaban las emociones que había sentido aquella noche. Durante los últimos tres años había logrado mantener sus sentimientos bajo control y allí era donde quería que estuvieran.

No quería que ningún otro hombre le hiciera lo que Takumi le había hecho. Expulsó el aire por la nariz, intentando que no acudieran a su mente los recuerdos que había creído ya olvidados.

Estaba satisfecha con su vida. Tenía una clínica que cada vez tenía más clientes. Pronto iba a tener que buscar a otro veterinario y a lo mejor otra enfermera de medio tiempo. El departamento en el que vivía, que estaba encima de la clínica, no era muy grande, pero satisfacía sus necesidades, aun le quedaba tiempo para tocar violín en su ratos libres. No quería nada más de momento. No quería volver a caer en la misma equivocación que había cometido en una anterior ocasión.

A Haruka le había ofrecido su amistad y eso era lo que él había aceptado: Y si en algún momento pensaba que podía cambiar a otra cosa, sería mejor que lo olvidara.

Haruka dio de comer a los gatos un par de veces más aquella noche. Cuando Michiru lo llamó a la mañana siguiente, los gatitos estaban mamando de la madre y todo iba bien.

-¿Haruka? -la voz de Michiru era tranquila y suave. Estaba utilizando el tono que utilizaba en el trabajo-. ¿Qué tal?

-Muy bien, Michiru. Los gatitos están mamando y Pamela está prácticamente devorando lo que le echo. Ha salido a la calle una vez, pero ha vuelto enseguida con sus gatitos.

-¿Pamela?

-La gata. No quería llamarla «gata» -se defendió Haruka.

-Supongo que no. Escucha, he estado haciendo algunas llamadas y parece que nadie ha reclamado una gata, así que por ahora te los puedes quedar.

-¿Crees que sea definitivo?

-Creo que sí -le respondió-. Mandaré a Setsu, mi ayudante, más tarde a que te lleve lo que vas a necesitar. Si quieres que te lleve algo...

-No te preocupes, tengo de todo. Además, tengo auto -le respondió.

-No creo que lo puedas sacar tal y como está el camino. Le diré qué te lleve pan, leche y cosas así, ¿de acuerdo? Bueno, te tengo que dejar. Hoy tenemos muchos pacientes. Llámame si necesitas algo.

-Sí, gracias.

Se quedó mirando a Pamela, quien le devolvió la mirada y bostezó, enseñándole sus dientes blancos afilados.

-Va a enviar al ayudante -le dijo a la gata-. Está demasiado ocupada como para venir ella -lo cual estaba bien. A Haruka le daba igual... o eso creía.

Setsu llegó al mediodía cargado de bolsas de comida, para él y para la gata, además de una manta que dijo que había encontrado en la clínica y algunos tazones para ponerle la comida.

Era un joven muy agradable, de cabello negro y de _ojos _azules y ojos muy grandes e inocentes. Con una apariencia que harían voltear a mirarlo a cualquier mujer por debajo de los ochenta.

Haruka preparó café para los dos y escuchó a Setsu contándole lo afortunado que era de trabajar para alguien tan fabulosa como Michiru y lo mucho que adoraba su trabajo. Hablaba con tanto fervor, que Haruka se sintió viejo.

¿Porqué la juventud de él no fue tan relajada como la de aquél joven?, la respuesta ya la sabía. Sus circunstancias familiares habían sido diferentes. Su madre había huerto, su abuela también y Jean era el que se había encargado de él. Y creció siendo un niño bastante reservado.

La única vez que había alcanzado su plenitud fue cuando conoció a Julie. De repente vio el rostro de su prometida. No sabía si aquello le estaba ocurriendo por el sueño acumulado o por todo lo que había ocurrido con los gatos, pero lo cierto era que no podía borrarla de su cabeza.

La había querido tanto y había sido tan feliz con ella. Recordó amargamente y miró a los gatos. Las dos gatitas eran un iguales a su madre y el otro, cuyo sexo había determinado Michiru la noche anterior, era un gato negro precioso.

Si se hubieran estrellado la noche antes del accidente, él nunca se habría enterado de la existencia de Tommy, ni Kane, y mucho menos de Crhis, este último el bailarín de un centro nocturno al que Julie veía de vez en cuando y quien había decidido que fuera él, el padre del niño que llevaba en su vientre. Ella se lo había confesado a la luz de las velas en un restaurante muy caro, que Crhis no significaba nada para ella, que era Haruka al que amaba. Incluso se quedó sorprendido cuando le dijo que abortaría sólo para seguir al lado de Haruka.

Tuvieron una discusión muy amarga en el camino a casa. Al ver que Haruka quería romper su compromiso, ella se puso desagradable y le dijo que todo había sido culpa suya, que si no hubiera sido tan frío, tan reservado, no habría tenido que buscar el placer en otro sitio, además él podría darle dinero a Crhis para que mantuviera la boca cerrada.

ÉL bailarín se casó tres semanas después del funeral de Julie. Al parecer estaba saliendo con más de una a la vez. Haruka se levantó y caminó hasta donde estaba el piano, quitando con su mano temblorosa la protección.

Julie quería casarse con él solo porque tenía dinero, además de ser el hermano de un millonario. Solo por interés, ni más, ni menos. Y él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Ni se le había siquiera pasado por la cabeza. Eso era lo que más lo enervaba, haberse podido confundir tanto con una persona.

A pesar de haber tenido algunas relaciones con otras mujeres antes de Julie, ella lo había hecho sentir como si no fuera nada, menos que nada. Había tenido que luchar mucho para salir de aquel sentimiento de desesperación y dolor que destruía su confianza en sí mismo. Pero todavía no confiaba en su propio juicio. Era posible que nunca lo hiciera. Pero de una cosa sí estaba seguro. Que nunca más se volvería a colocar en una posición tan frágil.

No quería volver a enamorarse. No quería volver a sentir el éxtasis y la agonía. Para él todo eso había terminado. No podía volver a vivir lo que había vivido sin perder la razón.

Se quedó mirando las teclas sin fijarse en lo que estaba viendo. Pero ya estaba bien. La experiencia que había tenido había hecho que viviera con más intensidad ciertos aspectos de la vida diaria. Siempre había sido una persona muy sensible a su entorno, pero ahora sus sentidos parecían haberse abierto más. Y eso mejoraba sus interpretaciones y composiciones.

Había perdido, pero también había ganado. Se fue la posibilidad de un matrimonio, de tener familia, todo lo que había considerado importante en el pasado, se había esfumado. Pero se le abría una trayectoria profesional espectacular. Miró de nuevo la composición que tenía a la mitad y estiró la espalda. Había llegado el momento de ponerse a trabajar.

Durante las tres semanas siguientes, la nieve se derritió y llegó diciembre, frío pero con cielos brillantes.

Michiru le había llamado por teléfono cada dos o tres días, para interesarse por los gatos, pero no había ido de visita. Por eso, cuando el primer viernes del mes de diciembre escuchó el sonido del todo-terreno, miró a Pamela y se temió lo peor. Seguro que había encontrado al propietario.

La gata se le quedó mirando con gesto sereno, antes de recuperar uno de los gatos, que estaba a punto de caerse por la escalera. Era el negro, por supuesto, al que había puesto el nombre de Benito. Aunque solo tenía tres semanas, era muy inquieto, a diferencia de sus hermanas. Pero a Haruka era el que más le gustaba.

Cuando abrió la puerta y vio a Michiru acercarse, el corazón se le acelero y no fue precisamente por la preocupación por los gatos.

-Hola -logró saludarle sonriendo. Se había cortado el cabello y al verla casi se quedó sin respiración.

-Hola -respondió él sonriendo. Pamela pasó al lado de Haruka y se enroscó de forma voluptuosa en las piernas de ella. Se quedaron mirando a la gata sorprendidos.

-Parece que se acuerda de ti -le dijo en tono burlón y relajado

-Hola gatita -se agachó y le acarició el pelo, que era como la seda. A continuación se levantó y comenzó a caminar, con Pamela pasando entre sus piernas con una destreza inaudita.

-Antes de que te ofrezca un café, dame la mala noticia y dime que has encontrado a su propietario

-¿Qué? -le preguntó ella poniendo cara de sorpresa.

- ¿Eso es lo que has pensado?, No de hecho he venido a pedirte un favor.

-Qué alivio...

Entraron en la casa y Michiru se agachó y levantó a Benito en una mano cuando intentaba hacer una de las suyas.

-Parece que este es el más travieso de todos, ¿no?

-Tienes buen ojo -respondió Haruka-. Voy a poner el café.

Michiru asintió y miró a Pamela y a sus dos crías, que estaban junto a su madre.

-Yo voy a examinar a estas peluditas y después hablamos -respondió él.

-Muy bien.

Desde la cocina la observó examinar los gatos y, cuando sirvió las tazas, Michiru había terminado, estaban perfectamente.

-¿Cuándo vas a empezar a buscarles una casa? -le preguntó ella, sentándose en un banco de la cocina mientras Haruka le acercaba la taza de café y un plato de galletas.

-No les voy a buscar casa. Esta casa es el sitio perfecto para los animales. Dentro de unos días los vacunaré y tendrás que hacer algo para que Pamela no vuelva a tener otro romance.

-Te va a salir caro cuidar tantos animales.

-Ya me las arreglaré -comentó él.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer cuando te vayas a Francia?

El estómago de Haruka se contrajo. Justo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que en sus planes estaba quedarse un tiempo en Japón.

-Si me voy, me los llevaré conmigo -respondió-. Pero de momento estoy aquí y creo que me voy a quedar un tiempo.

-Dentro de pocos meses te entrará el aburrimiento -argumentó Michiru.

Haruka levantó el mentón un poco. Parecía como si quisiera que se fuera.

-No creo.

-Tú eres quién mejor lo puede saber -comentó.

Claro que él era el que mejor lo sabía. Dio un trago de la taza de café, que estaba quemando. Intentó no empezar a toser. En los ojos sintió el escozor de las lágrimas pero se aguantó.

Michiru comenzó a comer las galletas con una dedicación única que no les dejó tiempo para la conversación. Cuando acabó con la última, puso en el mostrador su taza con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro.

-Supongo que te preguntarás por qué he venido -comentó Michiru.

Haruka se encogió de hombros.

-La verdad es que no -respondió él-. Estoy acostumbrado a que los amigos vengan sin avisarme.

Michiru asintió, se pasó la mano por la frente y se la dejó en la cabeza.

-Me he cortado el cabello-le explicó-. Y todavía no me he acostumbrado.

-Te queda bien -comentó él sonriendo.

Parecía incómoda, incluso avergonzada por el cumplido que Haruka le había hecho. Era la mujer más atractiva que había en kilómetros a la redonda y le había dado vergüenza que le dijera que le gustaba su corte de cabello.

Su cuerpo se estremeció, una sensación que calentó la sangre de los sitios más íntimos de su cuerpo. Bajó la mirada y acabó la taza antes de preguntarle:

-¿Quieres más café?

-Gracias.

Estaba sentada en el banco, al otro lado del mostrador de la cocina.

-Tengo que pedirte un favor, Haruka.

-¿Sí? -sirvió dos tazas más. Se la dio y se quedó donde estaba-. ¿Qué favor quieres pedirme?

Michiru se quedó mirando el rostro tan atractivo que tenía delante. Esa mañana no parecía tener más de dieciocho años, con el cabello bien peinado y recién afeitado. Era un rostro que había perdido toda su adolescencia. Era una hombre muy guapo.

Michiru apretó la mandíbula. A lo mejor no tenía que pedirle aquel favor. Pero ya no se podía echar atrás.

-Necesito que finjas ser mi novio una noche.

Haruka abrió los _ojos _de forma desmesurada y se quedó boquiabierto.

-¿Necesitas...?

-Deja que te explique -se puso otra vez la mano en el cabello y apretó los dientes-. Este es un sitio pequeño y no hay mucha vida social, pero a mí, me invitan a muchas fiestas y cenas. Y como estoy soltera, soy la presa preferida de todos los hombres solteros, o lo que es peor, de las madres con hijos solteros. ¿Te imaginas?

Haruka asintió. No era porque estuviera soltera, sino más bien porque era un mujer terriblemente hermosa.

-No me confundas. No es porque yo no sea capaz de defenderme -le dijo en tono de humor-. Siempre he dejado claro que yo no me voy a casar. Sin embargo, hay un hombre que es más insistente que los demás y me está poniendo en una situación un tanto comprometida. Tú no estás interesado en una relación permanente de momento, ¿no es cierto?

Haruka asintió con la cabeza.

-Y somos amigos, ¿no?

-¿Y ..?

-Pues que, como nadie te conoce todavía por aquí, podrías desempeñar el papel de mi novio para poderme quitar a esa hombre de encima -se quedó mirándolo a la cara-. Yo haría lo mismo por ti.

Era posible. Seguro que lo haría. Pero al parecer Haruka a ella la dejaba fría. Y Michiru tenía un efecto muy diferente en sus hormonas.

-¿Y qué es lo que tendría que hacer exactamente, Michiru? -le preguntó.

Buena pregunta. En las pocas semanas que lo conocía Michiru se había olvidado, o mejor había tratado de olvidar, lo guapo que era.

-Pues lo que tú quieras hacer -le respondió.

Le aventó nuevamente el muerto a él. Haruka dio un trago de café y miró por la ventana. Después, miró a Pamela, que parecía estar escuchando con atención todo lo que estaban diciendo desde la entrada de la cocina.

Lo mejor que podía hacer era dejar las cosas claras. Él no quería ninguna relación amorosa de momento. Michiru tampoco. Se había portado muy bien con él desde que había llegado, sobre todo después de lo de Pamela y sus gatitos. Le había hecho un gran favor. Se lo debía. Además, se estaba empezando a aburrir un poco de tanta soledad. No estaría mal relacionarse un poco. Si iba como novio de Michiru, no tendría que preocuparse, porque ninguna otra mujer lo molestaría.

Podría conocer a gente sin preocuparse de nada más. Tenía mucho que ganar y nada que perder. No quería convertirse en un ermitaño. Aquel pensamiento lo hizo sonreír. Estaba todavía sonriendo cuando sus ojos enfocaron el rostro preocupado de Michiru.

-Iré contigo si eso te es de ayuda, Michiru. Me encantará conocer a todos tus amigos y conocidos.

-Excelente.

Michiru respiró un poco más aliviada. La verdad era que Akira Yamada se había puesto bastante pesado durante la fiesta a la que había ido la semana anterior. Se había comportado de una forma descarada. Pero no había sido Akira lo que la había hecho invitar a Haruka a la fiesta. Más bien había sido la promesa que le había hecho a Mina de ayudar a que Haruka hiciera vida social.

¿Era esa la única razón? ¿La promesa que le había hecho a Mina? ¿No sería más bien que lo que quería era estar con Haruka?

-¿Dónde se va a celebrar esa...?

-Cena. Es una cena -respondió Michiru rápidamente-. En casa de Miyuki Sato. Es abogada y una de las personas con más influencias de por aquí. Es una mujer muy agradable. Te gustará. Vendré a recogerte el próximo sábado a eso de las ocho. ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, pero preferiría llevarte en mi auto si no te molesta -Haruka terminó el café-. ¿Tengo que ponerme elegante?

Michiru asintió.

-A Miyuki le gusta vestirse elegante-respondió ella poniendo un tono de disculpa.

-Muy bien -fue un comentario escueto. Parecía que quería que se marchara, pensó Michiru.

-Bueno, pues hasta el sábado entonces -le dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta-. Gracias por el café.

Haruka no la acompañó de inmediato hasta la puerta, pero cuando llegó al todo-terreno, él estaba en la entrada, despidiéndole con la mano.

Esos momentos finales habían sido los más difíciles para él. Cuando dejó de ver las luces traseras, Haruka se paso la mano por su cabello. ¡Había quedado para salir con Michiru!

Pamela apareció y se enroscó en sus piernas, lo cual hizo que se girase a ver dónde estaba Benito.

La pequeña volita negra avanzaba por el suelo junto a su hermanas. Haruka se sintió mejor.

Se lo debía a Michiru. Había acudido en su ayuda cuando la necesitaba. Y no era culpa suya que fuera tan atractiva. Le gustaba físicamente, no tenía más remedio que admitirlo. No podía evitarlo. Eso quería decir que su corazón empezaba a sentir de nuevo.

Michiru, al igual que él, no estaba interesada en el amor, ni quería comprometerse con nadie. Era una mujer dedicada a su profesión y su trabajo era su vida. Pero Haruka no quería llevar una vida solitaria. Le agradaba la idea de conocer más personas y más ir acompañado de una mujer como Michiru.

Cerró la puerta justo en el momento en que Benito estaba a punto de escaparse y sonrió cuando el gatito lo miró como si le estuviera recriminando lo que acababa de hacer.

Lo que estaba claro, después del favor que le había pedido Michiru, era que no estaba interesada en alguien. Lo mejor qué podía hacer era acompañarla el sábado a la cena y comportarse de forma que ella no se arrepintiera de haberle pedido que fingiera ser su novio. Sería la mejor forma de agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por él. Y a lo mejor incluso era divertido.

Podría ser divertido, pensó mientras se dirigía a seguir con su música.

Continuara...?


	4. Solo amigos, eh?

Antes que nada este es un Universo alterno de Sailor Moon, cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia, aquí Haruka es HOMBRE lo digo desde el principio para que las personas que tienen preferencia por la pareja de Haruka y Michiru mujeres no gasten su tiempo leyendo este fic y después se molesten y me molesten por no haberlo dicho antes. u.u ¬.¬

Bien siguiente punto importantisimo: Ninguno de los personajes que se mencionan durante la historia me pertencen, si no a sus respectivos autores; Este texto es exclusivamente hecho de un fan dirigidos a más fan, no persivo ningún ingreso económico por lo que hago y tampoco lo deseo, espero que les guste la historia y cualquier duda o aclaración en mi perfil están los correos en los que se pueden comunicar. Disfruten de la lectura xD.

* * *

**Trozos del Corazón**

**Capítulo 4**

Los años en que había sido corredor de autos habían tenido una constante rutina de asistir a reuniones sociales y fiestas, también el ser hermano de Jean había implicado hacer de anfitrión en más de una ocasión en alguna fiesta que había dado en su casa de Francia, esas experiencias le sirvieron para acostumbrarse a la vida de sociedad. Sabía sonreír cuando tenía que hacerlo, incluso aunque estuviera aburrido y las piernas le dolieran y conversar tanto con una quinceañera como con una persona mayor.

Durante los últimos tres o cuatro años que había pasado en Francia había logrado tener bastantes ingresos por el éxito que había logrado con sus presentaciones como pianista y por sus composiciones también, eso sumando las ganancias ya hechas por los pocos campeonatos en que había salido victorioso, con lo cual había podido comprarse bastantes trajes elegantes.

El sábado por la mañana se lo pasó eligiendo trajes, no era muy de su gusto usar esmoquin a menos que la situación lo requiriera, así que eligió un traje negro confeccionado a mano una camisa blanca y una corbata, el negro le iba bien. Era algo que hacía muchos años no hacía. Se dio cuenta, con cierta sorpresa, de que estaba nervioso.

-Haruka, no te ves nada mal -se dijo en voz alta mientras se miraba en el espejo y se dirigía al baño a arreglarse el cabello, decidió que se pondría el reloj que Jean y Mina le habían regalado en Navidad, estaría muy galante.

Dejó la ropa que se iba a poner encima de la cama, se puso los pantalones y la camisa de algodón y trató de no pensar en lo que iba a suceder aquella noche. Pretendía seguir trabajando hasta las seis. Después, se daría un baño y se prepararía para impresionar a Michiru.

Haruka no se puso a pensar en la razón por la que quería impresionarla mientras bajaba las escaleras y se hacía una taza de café antes de comenzar a trabajar. Y mejor sería no preguntárselo, porque a lo mejor le estropeaba el día. Pero cuando eran diez a las ocho y oyó el Porshe llegando a su casa, el estómago se removió un poco.

Estaba bastante nervioso cuando se fue a abrir la puerta. Michiru se había puesto un vestido muy elegante de color negro, y llevaba unos pendientes que se le veían muy bien, su cabello estaba recogido en una sencilla coleta con algunos rizos sueltos y los tacones la hacían estar a la altura de él. Estaba hermosa.

Haruka se quedó sin habla. Lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír mientras se apartaba y la invitaba a entrar.

Michiru se detuvo en la puerta y le dio un beso. Un beso que lo tomó por sorpresa. Solo lo tocó con sus labios, ni siquiera le había puesto una manó encima, ni se había acercado. Cuando ella apartó sus labios de su cara, entró en la casa.

-Japón uno Francia cero -le dijo Michiru con voz suave-. Estás guapísimo.

-Gracias -respondió con voz tranquila, aunque sin saber bien qué decir-. Yo pensaba que éramos solo amigos...

-Lo somos -aquella Michiru era una mujer distinta a la que él conocía. Era una mujer mucho más suave, una conquistadora. Haruka pensó que, si esa era la actitud que adoptaba cuando estaba fuera del trabajo, no era de extrañar que todos los hombres quisieran echarsele encima. ¡Iba provocando!

-¿Siempre besas a tus amigos de esa manera? -le preguntó Haruka intentando aparentar calma.

-Solo a los que me caen bien.

No parecía que hubiese sido una buena idea aceptar su invitación. Porque de seguir con aquella actitud, no sabía lo que sería capaz de hacer.

-Creo que será mejor guardar esas demostraciones efusivas para cuando estemos en público.

Michiru enarcó las cejas y asintió con la cabeza.

-La culpa es de ese traje a la medida que te has puesto -comentó ella con voz suave-. Estás guapísimo, simplemente no pude resistirme.

-Toma... -Haruka le dio una caja para romper el momento de intimidad-. Aunque no es nada que pueda competir con tu... belleza -añadió en tono galante mientras ella levantaba la tapa de la caja y veía una orquídea sobre un fondo de seda.

-Es preciosa, Haruka. Muchas gracias -le dijo con voz suave.

-Déjame... La compre cuando nos encontramos en el mercado (capitulo 2 ñ_ñ) es para darte las gracias por lo tu amabilidad.

Le quitó la flor cuando ella la sacó de la caja y se la puso en el vestido con tal destreza, que Michiru se imaginó que era algo que solía hacer con mucha frecuencia. Con muchas mujeres. Seguramente había salido con muchas mujeres. Solo de pensarlo se le entristecía el corazón, pero sus palabras le levantaron un poco el animo. Debía de tener unos veintiocho o veintinueve años y un hombre tan guapo como Haruka no llegaba a esa edad sin haber tenido un montón de relaciones.

-¿Nos vamos? -Haruka retrocedió unos pasos mientras hablaba.

Se puso el abrigo que había colocado en el respaldo de una silla y comprobó la chimenea.

La noche estaba fría, a pesar de que la temperatura había cambiado y se había suavizado. Caminaron juntos hasta el Skyline que estaba al lado del Porshe y Haruka sintió un escalofrío. No sabía si había sido por el frío o porque ella le había colocado la mano en el brazo.

Él le abrió la puerta para que entrara y después se fue al asiento del piloto, Michiru dijo:

-Te lo pasarás bien. Son personas muy agradables.

Ella pensaba que estaba nervioso por la cena. Aquello lo dejó más tranquilo y relajó sus tensos músculos. Cuando llegaron a la casa, los dos iban conversando con naturalidad. Michiru incluso lo había hecho reír contándole una anécdota que le había ocurrido a principios de esa semana.

Julie nunca lo había hecho reír así. Fue un pensamiento que le vino de pronto, sin saber cómo, mientras estacionaba el auto y salía para abrirle la puerta.

Cuando le abrió la puerta, Haruka se quedó mirándola. El humor era algo importante. Él había presenciado cómo Jean había hecho reír a Mina hasta que casi se le saltaban las lágrimas. Y había notado que el humor de su hermano era muy parecido al de Michiru.

Le dio la mano a Michiru y salió del coche. Cuando se colocó a su lado, ella giró la cabeza y le susurró al oído:

-Ya estamos ante la audiencia a la que te referías -le puso una mano en el hombro y le dio un beso. De pronto, sintió el chorro de adrenalina inundando su cuerpo. El corazón le palpitaba con fuerza. Ella había estado casada. No debía olvidarse de eso, se advirtió a sí mismo mientras intentaba rechazar las sensaciones que en su cuerpo provocaba ella.

-Akira, ¿cómo estás? Creo que no te he presentado a Haruka Tenoh. Haruka te presento a Akira Yamada -Haruka saludó al hombre con el cabello de color negro detrás del cual se había colocado una mujer pelirroja alta y atractiva-. Y esta es Megumi Yato, la mejor contable de la región. Megumi, te presento a Haruka.

Al contrario de lo que había ocurrido con Akira, cuya voz había sido tan cálida como el hielo líquido, Megumi mostró una actitud más cariñosa.

-Así que este es el chico al que has logrado atrapar. Ahora entiendo por qué no querías enseñárselo a nadie. Encantada de conocerte.

-El gusto es mío -Haruka logró quitar su mano de la de aquella mujer y procuró no mirar el rostro de Akira. Parecía que estaba tenso de la ira.

Los cuatro comenzaron a caminar y Michiru se puso a su lado y lo tomo de la mano entrelazando sus dedos como si fuera de verdad su novio, o más bien amante. Él intentó apartarse, pero ella apretó aun más sus dedos y no lo soltó. Al final dejó de luchar y se quedó escuchando la conversación que mantenía con Megumi.

Pero cuando se quedaron a solas, Haruka no tuvo más remedio que regañarle.

-No me agarres como lo estas haciendo, por favor -le dijo, al tiempo que le apartaba la mano.

-¿Cómo? -le preguntó con mucha calma-. Recuerda que se supone que eres mi novio.

-Si, pero...

-No hay peros que valgan, Haruka -lo miró con sus ojos del color del oceano y su respiración se le quedó en la garganta-. Si tenemos que actuar, actuemos como es debido. Yo soy una mujer muy posesiva y, si fueras mi novio de verdad, te agarraría así, para que todos los demás vieran que eres mío. Cuando yo estoy con alguien, es sólo con él. No creo en eso que llaman relaciones abiertas.

-Yo tampoco -respondió él rápidamente. Parecía que lo estaba acusando de algo.

-Entonces los dos creemos en la fidelidad, por lo menos hasta que dure -murmuró Michiru-. Eso está bien, ¿no crees?

-Te estás saliendo por la tangente y tú lo sabes -le respondió él.

La forma en que lo miró lo hizo reír. Después, se la acercó y le acarició la cara con su mano, mientras le decía:

-Relájate. Es solo un juego. Los dos lo sabemos. Y si lo jugamos, tendremos que jugarlo bien. ¿De acuerdo?

-Nunca te rindes, ¿lo sabes? -trató de mostrarle su enfado, pero era demasiado guapa, demasiado malvada, demasiado Michiru, como para enfadarse de verdad con ella. Además de que si era sincero consigo mismo, no tenía más remedio que admitir que le encantaba que una persona como Michiru lo mimara y protegiera de posibles convenencieras. Aunque solo lo hiciera para aparentar, se suponía que el era el hombre (ñ_ñ).

Haruka se lo pasó muy bien el resto de la velada, algo que no había pensado que iba a ocurrir. No obstante, pasó algunos momentos un tanto irritantes, sobre todo cuando Akira se acercó a él en la mesa de las bebidas e hizo algunos comentarios de su relación con Michiru. Haruka sonrió con amabilidad, no dijo nada y se mostró encantador, lo cual le costó bastante esfuerzo, dada la hostilidad del otro hombre y sus ganas internas de hacerle daño fisiícamente.

Sabía que las insinuaciones que le había hecho Akira no tenían fundamento. Michiru le había contado que no había salido nunca con Akira y que no le gustaba. De haber sido de verdad el novio de Michiru, aquellos comentarios le habrían dejado como única opción darle una paliza como se lo merecía (u.u).

-Estoy seguro de que Michiru siempre te considerará un buen cliente, Akira (grandisímo soquete) -le dijo Haruka mientras salía del baño y dejaba a aquel hombre sin poder responderle nada.

Veinte personas estaban sentadas alrededor de la mesa, la conversación fue divertida. Los postres fueron deliciosos. Cuando Michiru y él estaban a punto de marcharse, justo antes de la medianoche, varias parejas los habían invitado a celebrar la Navidad juntos. Y Michiru parecía haber aceptado.

Él sacó el tema nada más subirse al auto.

-Michiru, ¿cuánto tiempo has pensado que va a durar esta táctica? -le preguntó cuando estuvo en su asiento y arrancó el auto antes de mirarla de reojo.

-¿Táctica?

-Sabes a lo que me refiero. Lo de fingir que somos novios -le respondió un poco tenso-. No es justo seguir con esto, giró el auto y se encaminó hacia la puerta de salida.

-¿No? ¿Justo para quién?

-Pues para todo el mundo. Además, dijiste que solo iba a ser una noche, ¿recuerdas?

-¿Dije eso? -pareció sorprenderse de verdad, pero Haruka no se se tragaba esa expresión. Había conocido otros aspectos de ella esa noche y se preguntaba si había otras facetas de su personalidad que todavía no había descubierto.

-Sí, lo dijiste -le confirmó.

-Pero no creo que tengas problemas en seguir un poco más, ¿no? -le preguntó en tono de paciencia-. ¿No te lo has pasado bien esta noche?

-Claro que me lo he pasado bien. Pero eso no tiene nada que ver.

-Y no te han molestado las babosas.

-¿Qué? -Haruka giró la cabeza para mirarla rápidamente pero inmediatamente volvió a concentrarse para sacar el auto a la carretera principal.

-No me digas que no te fijaste en cómo te miraba Megumi, la Juez Yamamoto y la mitad de las chicas de la cena, que por cierto no llevaban pareja.

-No sé a lo que te refieres -le respondió él asombrado.

-Pues que les gustas a esas mujeres. La verdad es que gustas a todas, porque eres un hombre muy... apetecible.

-Michiru...

-Todo salió bien esta noche -argumentó Miciru-. Y nada ha cambiado por ahora. Los dos sabemos lo que queremos y ninguno de los dos quiere meterse en una aventura romántica por ahora. Yo me lo he pasado muy bien contigo y me ha encantado estar a tu lado. ¿No puedes decir tú lo mismo?

-Sabes que sí.

-Entonces, ¿por qué vas a estropear algo, cuando no hay razones para ello? Ninguno de los dos está saliendo con nadie de momento. Y si esa situación cambiara, los dos sabremos cómo actuar. Me gustaría de verdad poder seguir siendo amigos -razonó ella. Lo que Haruka no entendía era que, si todas las demás lo encontraban tan atractivo, ¿por qué ella no?

¿Estaría siendo demasiado arrogante? Miró de reojo a Michiru. Probablemente, admitió en silencio. Él normalmente no era así. Pero claro, aquello no era una situación normal. Como Michiru había dicho, ninguno de los dos perdía nada y tenían mucho que ganar. ¡Ojalá nunca hubiera empezado aquel engaño!

-¿Haruka? -le preguntó Michiru con gesto de cansancio.

-De acuerdo, a mí no me importa si quieres continuar -le respondió en el tono más frío que pudo poner-. No quería ser una carga para ti.

-No te preocupes por eso. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer en mi negocio y no tengo tiempo para relacionarme sentimentalmente ni con Akira, ni con nadie más.

Haruka se sintió como si le hubieran robado toda su energía, pero no quería que Michiru se diera cuenta. La miró de reojo antes de decirle:

-En tal caso, no hay problema.

Michiru sonrió y miró hacia la ventana. La verdad, no podía recriminarle que se cuestionara seguir con aquello, porque ella había hecho lo mismo. Cuando le había propuesto que salieran juntos, solo había pensado que iba a ser un día, para que pudiera conocer a gente. Haruka necesitaba tiempo para curar sus heridas tanto físicas como emocionales. Por lo menos eso era lo que Mina le había dicho y ella lo entendía. Aparte del trauma físico del accidente, había perdido a su prometida, la mujer con la que se iba a casar, la persona que él amaba y adoraba.

Pero era un hombre demasiado guapo como para que las mujeres de por allí tuvieran eso en cuenta. Fijó sus ojos en la luna al comenzar a notar un sentimiento de ira. No estaba dispuesta a que los celos la dominaran. Recordó cómo lo habían observado las mujeres esa noche. Todas habían acudido como moscas a conocerlo. Y eso que había dicho que era su novio. De haber sabido la verdad, nadie sabía lo que habría pasado con semejante secta de solteras en celo.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba agarrando con fuerza su muñeca, con más fuerza de la necesaria. Tuvo que respirar hondo para relajarse.

-Tendría que haberte preguntado antes de haber aceptado otras invitaciones. Sobre todo porque es posible que te vayas a pasar las Navidades a casa.

-¿A casa? -su casa era la casita donde vivía con Pamela y los gatitos. Pasaron un par de segundos, antes de darse cuenta de que ella había querido decir Francia.

-No, no iré a casa -le respondió él-. Ahora tengo que cuidar de los gatos.

Podía haberle ofrecido quedarse con los gatos en la clínica, pero no lo hizo.

-Puedes pasar la Navidad conmigo.

Seguro que se lo había dicho porque sentía pena por él. Recordó cómo había pasado toda la velada a su lado, en vez de ir de un lugar a otro, como habían hecho los demás. Seguro que lo había hecho para protegerlo. Seguro que sentía pena por él.

-Déjalo -le respondió él-. Seguramente vas a estar muy ocupada y yo quiero pasar tranquilo estas Navidades.

-No creo que te encuentres una manifestación en mi casa -le dijo en tono divertido.

-Pero te visitará tu familia, ¿no?

-No va a venir nadie a visitarme -respondió Michiru-. Aparte de los pacientes que vienen con una urgencia, que acuden sea Navidad o no sea Navidad. Pero mis ayudantes se van a quedar y no creo que haya problemas. Podrías traerte a Pamela y a los gatitos si quieres. Los perros están acostumbrados a ellos y no creo que los molesten.

-Gracias, pero no creo...

-Me gustaría que vinieras, Haruka -le interrumpió Michiru.

Los dos se miraron durante unos segundos. Haruka desvió la mirada y dio un suspiro de resignación.

-Está bien, si insistes.

Llegaron a la casa de Haruka. Se dio cuenta de que había dejado la luz encendida. Detuvo el auto al lado del Porshe.

-¿Se te antoja un café? -estuvo pensando todo el tiempo si debía proponérselo.

-Otro día -le respondió Michiru-. Pero antes de irme, quiero ver si todo está en orden.

-¿En orden? -a Haruka no le había sentado nada bien el que hubiera rechazado su invitación, por eso su tono fue un tanto cortante cuando le dijo-. ¿Por qué no va a estar todo en orden? Solo hemos faltado unas horas.

-No sé -respondió Michiru encogiéndose de hombros-. A lo mejor Benito ha hecho alguna travesura.

-No creo.

-Te acompaño hasta la puerta -se lo dijo con cierto tono de brusquedad, lo cual lo sorprendió-. Haría lo mismo por cualquiera, así que no seas tan susceptible.

-¿Susceptible? no soy susceptible -protestó de forma vehemente cuando abrió la puerta del auto para ella que saliera.

No le hizo ni caso. Salió del auto y se fue a abrirle la puerta, adoptando una expresión fría y distante.

-No soy susceptible -repitió él en tono firme cuando la alcanzó-. Lo que pasa es que estoy acostumbrado a estar solo. Jean se ausentaba muchas veces de casa y yo me quedaba solo.

-Muy bien -le respondió sin ninguna expresión ni en su voz, ni en su rostro. Haruka se le quedó mirando durante unos segundos. No sabía por qué le importaba tanto lo que ella pensara de él. Tampoco sabía por qué le había dicho que iba a salir más con ella y menos pasar la Navidad juntos.

La agarró del brazo y caminaron hacia la puerta. Cuando él abrió, Michiru echó un vistazo dentro y salió al descansillo, donde se había quedado Haruka, con los brazos cruzados y cara de paciencia.

-¿Hay algún psicópata debajo de la cama, o escondido en el baño? -le preguntó con voz dulce.

Ella se quedó mirándolo unos segundos y a continuación se apoyó en la puerta, cruzándose de brazos.

-No confías de nadie que quiera cuidar de ti, ¿verdad? -le dijo-. ¿Por qué?

-¿Qué? -todo su tranquilidad se desvaneció de pronto.

-¿O es solo de mí de quién desconfías?

Pamela, gata traidora, estaba ya enroscándose en las piernas de Michiru, ronroneando de placer. Haruka se agachó y la levantó en brazos, para así tener unos segundos para pensar. Pero parecía que los pensamientos se le habían congelado.

-No sé a lo que te refieres -logró decir, después de un silencio tenso.

-¿No?

-No.

-Te pones a la defensiva y no me engañas poniendo esa fachada de hombre frío -le dijo Michiru de forma directa-. Ya sé que has sufrido mucho por lo del accidente y haber perdido a tu prometida, pero hay algo más, ¿verdad?

-Es posible -lo miró a los ojos mientras pensaba en algo que responder-. Pero eso es asunto mío, Michiru. Lo mismo que es asunto tuyo la razón de la ruptura de tu matrimonio.

Michiru cambió de postura, sin mostrar ninguna emoción en su rostro.

-Tienes razón -respondió-. Aunque yo no recuerdo haberte dicho que mi matrimonio se rompiera.

-Dijiste que habías estado casada y tu esposo no vive contigo. ¿Qué otra cosa se puede pensar? -le preguntó Haruka.

-Mi marido murió, y también el niño que teníamos.

-Oh -si la tierra se hubiera abierto y lo hubiera devorado, lo habría agradecido. Se quedó mirándola, buscando algo que decir-. Lo lamento.

Michiru se encogió de hombros, pero su gesto no ocultó el dolor en su rostro.

-No era un matrimonio perfecto -le dijo con algo de tensión en su voz-. Pero eso es otra historia.

-Siento haberte recordado todo eso, Michiru. De verdad que lo siento -respondió suavemente.

-No te preocupes -mientras él continuaba mirándola, Michiru estiró la mano y le quitó a Pamela de los brazos, dejándola en el suelo antes de erguirse y agarrarle las manos-. De eso hace ya tres años -le dijo con mucha tranquilidad-. Te contaré la historia en otro momento, pero no esta noche, ¿de acuerdo?

Él asintió, sólo pudo apretar ligeramente sus manos en señal de entendimiento. Su hijo. Había muerto su hijo. ¿Cómo podía alguien recuperarse de una tragedia así?

-Fui yo la que comenzó esta conversación, así que no te eches la culpa.

-Michiru -no podría haber descrito todas las emociones que sentía. Nunca antes había experimentado nada parecido.

Michiru suspiró y le puso la mano en su mejilla. Su intención había sido darle un beso de despedida en la mejilla sin embargo sus labios no se dirigieron a la mejilla, en cuanto sus labios tocaron su rostro, cambió a algo distinto. Se convirtió en algo cálido y sensual, acalorado, sus dedos se movieron solos para tomarlo del cuello y a traerlo hacía sí misma.

El fuego que los envolvió los tomó a los dos por sorpresa, pero desencadenó sensaciones que alimentaron más sensaciones. Él puso las manos detrás de la nuca de ella para acercarla más hasta abrazarla.

Haruka no podía creerse lo que estaba sintiendo, pero su olor, su sabor, su cuerpo, lo estaba consumiendo. Michiru lo estaba apretando cada vez más contra ella. Se dio cuenta de que él estaba también besándola con un pasión que nunca se habría imaginado posible. Sintió sus piernas contra sus músculos duros, sus manos acariciándole la nuca... y creyó morir de placer.

Estaba vivo como nunca antes lo había estado. Era una sensación emocionante y que lo sorprendía. Nunca se había sentido así con Julie. Parecía que había perdido todo su poder, como si todas las curvas y rincones de su cuerpo hubieran sido creados para amoldarse a ella.

Estaba temblando y el corazón le golpeaba con fuerza contra su pecho.

Fue Michiru la que se detuvo y retrocedió unos pasos. Él abrió los ojos asombrado, cautivado todavía por las sensaciones que había sentido y a punto de abandonarse en el mundo de magia y color al que había sido transportado. La miró, sus ojos muy abiertos y las pupilas dilatadas. Ella le devolvió la mirada.

-Me parece que estamos haciendo lo que no tenemos que hacer. Seguro que es por la hora y porque hemos bebido unas copas de más -dijo ella-. Será mejor que me vaya.

Él la miró sin saber qué responder.

-Te llamaré la semana que viene para quedar e ir juntos a la fiesta de Lynn y Shigure -continuó ella, al ver que él no decía nada.

-De acuerdo.

Ella asintió, el rostro rígido por el esfuerzo de controlarse. Se dio la vuelta sin decir otra palabra, sin decir siquiera adiós. Se alejó caminando hacia su auto.

Haruka cerró la puerta antes de que ella llegara a la puerta del jardín. Se apoyó en la madera durante unos segundos, con los ojos cerrados y se paso una mano por su cabello, tratando de asumir lo que había ocurrido. Había cometido una tontería. Más que una tontería.

Le había dicho que solo quería ser su amigo, que no quena ninguna relación y, a la mínima oportunidad que le había dado, la había devorado.

-Rayos... -abrió los ojos, miró la habitación y se encontró con la mirada de Pamela, que estaba acurrucada en su cesto. ¿Ves lo que hace la pasión?, pareció decirle la gata, bajando la cabeza y mirando a sus gatitos.

Haruka se separó de la puerta y se dirigió a la cocina. Conectó el calentador de agua y se preparó un café instantáneo todavía con las manos temblándole. Se sentía ridículo. Nunca antes se había sentido así en su vida, ni siquiera cuando se enteró de que Julie se había estado aprovechando de él.

Michiru había sido muy clara con él desde el primer día. Le había dicho que no quería una relación seria con nadie. Y casi la había invitado a que se acostara con él, comenzó a quitarse el saco y a aflojarse la corbata. Fue ella la que había parado a tiempo. Menos mal que lo hizo.

Se bebió el café y se hizo otra taza, que se llevó a bebérsela junto a los gatos. Se puso a acariciar a Pamela.

Comenzó a sentirse un poco mejor. La verdad era que solo se habían besado. Había sido un beso apasionado, de eso no había duda, pero solo un beso al fin y al cabo. Habían pegado sus cuerpos tanto el uno al otro que casi pareció que estuvieran desnudos, pero no habían estado desnudos. Pensó que nunca iba a poder olvidar su sabor y su olor. Un buen baño caliente y una noche de descanso y sería un Haruka distinto a la mañana siguiente.

Sería mejor ver las cosas con objetividad.

Transcurrieron otros diez minutos antes de irse al segundo piso y se desnudó, tiró lo que quedaba del traje y demás ropa a una esquina y se metió a la ducha, una ducha fría.

Una vez en la cama, transcurrió por lo menos otra hora antes de poder conciliar el sueño, a pesar de lo cansado que estaba. Pero no se durmió profundamente en su sueño sólo había el rostro de una sirena, una sirena idéntica a Michiru.

Continuara...?


	5. Maldito Pasado

Antes que nada este es un Universo alterno de Sailor Moon, cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia, aquí Haruka es HOMBRE lo digo desde el principio para que las personas que tienen preferencia por la pareja de Haruka y Michiru mujeres no gasten su tiempo leyendo este fic y después se molesten y me molesten por no haberlo dicho antes. u.u ¬.¬

Bien siguiente punto importantisimo: Ninguno de los personajes que se mencionan durante la historia me pertencen, si no a sus respectivos autores; Este texto es exclusivamente hecho de un fan dirigidos a más fan, no persivo ningún ingreso económico por lo que hago y tampoco lo deseo, espero que les guste la historia y cualquier duda o aclaración en mi perfil están los correos en los que se pueden comunicar. Disfruten de la lectura xD.

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Haruka tuvo que emplear una gran fuerza de voluntad para aparentar calma y frialdad cuando Michiru llamó por teléfono a su casa al día siguiente. Se había levantado más o menos a las once y, después de un rápido aseo, se había puesto unos pantalones de algodón color café y una camisa blanca, se había peinado, afeitado y había desayunado.

Cuando llegó a casa como había dejado la chimenea encendida el calor que lo recibió fuer reconfortante se había acomodado en el sofá, con una taza de café al lado, a leer los periódicos. Después, se hizo un sandwich con jamón, que se comió frente a la chimenea, con Pamela a su lado en el sofá.

Llegó y pasó la hora de la comida y él evitó mirar el teléfono, pero cuando de pronto, a eso de las ocho de la noche, sonó, supo que había estado esperando aquel momento durante todo el día. Aunque bien podía no ser Michiru, se dijo a sí mismo mientras levantaba el auricular. Le había dicho que lo iba a llamar, pero no había especificado a qué hora.

-¿Haruka? -reconoció su voz suave y amistosa-. Soy Michiru.

-Hola, Michiru -la voz de ella estaba calmada, a pesar de que él casi no había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche pensando en ella-. Gracias otra vez por lo de anoche.

-De nada. Oye, he quedado con unas conocidas de tomar una copa en un bar en el pueblo -comentó Michiru-. ¿Quieres venir? Puedo ir por ti si quieres.

Se apartó el teléfono del oído y se quedó mirando a la nada durante un par de segundos. No parecía que lo de la noche anterior la hubiera afectado. Él había estado incapaz de escribir y concentrarse en algo especifico en todo el día y ella tan fresca como una lechuga.

-De momento estoy haciendo algo que no puedo dejar. ¿No te importa?

-No, claro que no. Estaré trabajando toda esta semana, así que dudo que pueda volver a llamarte. Recuerda que hemos quedado para ir a la fiesta que nos invitaron. ¿Paso por ti a las ocho el sábado?

-Esta bien. Hasta entonces, Michiru.

-Adiós, Haruka -le dijo al cabo de unos segundos.

Haruka se quedó sentado mirando el teléfono durante unos segundos y después lo volvió a colocar en su sitio. Estaba confundido. Era verdad que había puesto gesto de dolor cuando le contó lo de su marido y su hijo, pero no parecía sentir nada por él. Por lo menos emocionalmente. Sin embargo, él había notado cómo se había excitado, aunque tan bien era cierto que había sido ella la que se había apartado.

Movió la cabeza, expulsando al mismo tiempo el aire un poco irritado. ¡Ya estaba bien! Si tenía tiempo para estar pensando en Michiru sería mejor utilizarlo para trabajar. Ella había puesto las reglas y él no pensaba volverlas a incumplir. Se limitaría a ser su amigo y nada más.

Las tres semanas siguientes, hasta Navidad, Michiru demostró más o menos que la relación que quería mantener con él era de amistad, hubo un poco de distanciamiento en esos días.

Durante las salidas que tuvieron en esas semanas Michiru se mostró muy amable con él mientras estaban rodeados de personas, cuando se quedaban solos y se acompañaban hasta sus autos, Haruka tan solo se limitaba a darle un beso en la frente, como si tuviera cinco años y despedirse muy educadamente.

Y continuaron viéndose de la misma manera. Un día fueron con Setsu y su novia al cine y a cenar. Otro día acudieron a una fiesta de una amiga de Michiru. El día antes a Nochebuena cenaron en casa de Maya.

Haruka se lo pasó muy bien en todas aquellas fiestas. Pero cuando llegaba a casa y se quedaba a solas con Pamela, se quedaba en un estado de confusión hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Y no entendía por qué. A menos que fuera por seguir fingiendo de aquella manera, pensó la mañana del día de Nochebuena, cuando se despertó.

Se medio vistió y se quedó otros cinco minutos más. Él no había sido particularmente bueno actuando, pero no estaba inquieto por el miedo a decir algo que dejara su farsa al descubierto. Era Michiru.

Si fuera menos atractiva, menos cariñosa, si no tuviera sentido del humor, o fuera la típica descerebrada, podría olvidarse de ella.

Pero era todo lo contrario. Cada vez que estaba a su lado se sentía muy inquieto. Y era agotador. Su cuerpo se ponía en tensión cada vez que le ponía la mano encima y, como quería fingir que era su novio, la tocaba mucho. Cada vez que lo hacía recordaba lo que sintió cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos, saboreándola, sintiéndola, oliéndola...

Se incorporó de pronto y se echó el cabello para atrás. La noche anterior, cuando los dos habían estado sentados en el pequeño sofá de casa de Maya, con su muslo pegado al de ella y su mano en sus hombros, había decidido que, en cuanto pasara Navidad, le diría que su trato había terminado.

Se recostó de espalda y se quedó mirando el techo. Podría haber hombres que podrían tratar a Michiru como una compañera, pero él no podía. Cada vez que estaba a su lado le desbordaban emociones muy fuertes, tanto que no era capaz de reconocerse ni a así mismo. Cuando había estado con Julie no había sentido lo mismo.

Había sido feliz con Julie. Pero Julie no le había hecho sentir algo tan profundo como le había hecho sentir Michiru.

Se quedó pensativo. Parecía que su mente quería decirle algo que su corazón no estaba dispuesto a escuchar. Frunció el ceño. La diferencia era que Julie había sido su novia y Michiru no. Aunque tampoco sabía muy bien qué era. ¿Amiga? ¿Compañera? No, ninguna de las dos cosas, porque una amiga o una compañera no te quitaba de aquella manera el sueño.

-¡Deja de pensar en Michiru, Haruka! -dijo en alto. Decidió acabar con toda aquella farsa en cuanto acabara la Navidad. Conocía a Michiru desde hacía dos meses y en aquel tiempo se había dado cuenta de que era una mujer inteligente y amable, por encima de todo. Seguro que entendía que aquel juego había ido demasiado lejos. Sin embargo, prefería decírselo cuando pasaran aquellas fiestas. No quería arruinarle la Navidad.

Haruka se quedó trabajando el resto del día. Había terminado la composición que Michiru había admirado dos semanas antes y había decidido practicar algunas piezas para su presentación. Se estaba muy a gusto en la casa. El fuego de la chimenea iluminaba la habitación con sus llamas. Afuera seguía nevando.

Oyó él todo-terreno estacionándose levantó la cabeza un poco sorprendido. Michiru le había dicho que iba a pasar por él y los gatos a la mañana siguiente a las diez. ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Había ido a cancelar la cita?

-Hola -le saludó. Llevaba unos pantalones de color negro y una chamarra con bufanda. Se quedó casi sin respiración al ver lo bonita que estaba-. No me digas, los animales te necesita más que yo mañana -comentó sonriendo.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, una sonrisa muy sensual, pensó Haruka.

-Por supuesto que no. ¿Puedo pasar?

-Pasa. Iba a hacer un café -añadió-. ¿Quieres uno?

-¿Rechazaría una persona que se está ahogando una mano salvadora?

-Toma si quieres -le ofreció una bandeja con galletas de chocolate mientras Michiru se sentaba en una de las baquetas al lado de la barra de la cocina-. ¿Cómo ha estado tu día?

-Ha sido un día agotador -respondió ella sonriendo-. He tenido que ir a una granja a eso de las dos de la mañana y todavía no me he acostado. Cuando terminé de atender al caballo, los dueños se empeñaron en que tenía que beber con ellos y nos quedamos hablando hasta que amaneció, la señora de la casa preparó el desayuno.

-Tendrías que haber dormido unas horas.

-No me gusta meterme en una cama fría después de haber salido hasta altas horas de la madrugada -comentó mientras daba un mordisco a una galleta de chocolate y se quitaba la chamarra.

Seguro que se estaba acordando de su marido, cuando él la recibía en sus brazos después de haber salido a atender a algún animal. La punzada que sintió en el corazón fue tan aguda como inesperada.

-¿Has venido a hacerme una visita amistosa, o para contarme algo en concreto?

-A las dos cosas.

Esperó a que se terminara de comer la galleta para decirle:

-Adelante cuéntame.

-¿Has oído el pronóstico del tiempo? -le preguntó indicando con su cabeza hacia la ventana, a través de la cual se veía cómo se estaba formando un manto de nieve.

-Sí, las heridas que tengo a pesar de haber cicatrizado aún duelen cuando hay cambios de temperatura tan bruscos, sobre todo en mi abdomen -respondió haciendo una mueca

-Es bueno saberlo por que esto no va a parar. Así que se me había ocurrido... -hizo una pausa para dar un sorbo de café-. Se me había ocurrido que podías venir y quedarte en casa estos dos días. Cuando nieva como ahora, esta casa se queda prácticamente aislada.

-¿A quedarme en tu casa? ¿Contigo? -se quedó estudiándola.

-No, con la esposa del lechero -le respondió con humor-. Claro que conmigo. ¿Con quién más?

-Michiru. Se puede malinterpretar las cosas...

-¿Qué podría pasar?

-Podrían pensar que nos estamos acostando, eres una dama.

-Tampoco sería nada terrible, además recuerda que soy viuda -murmuró ella-. Se supone que somos novios, no lo olvides.

-Pero no lo somos, no de verdad. Y a pesar del pensamiento que puedan tener muchas personas no quiero que tengan una idea... -se detuvo.- Errónea.

-¿ Errónea? -lo miró como si estuviera loco-. A la gente eso le importa un rábano.

-Pero a mí me importa, Michiru -le respondió él con tranquilidad.

-No puedo creer lo que escucho –replicó ella-. Seguro que ahora me vas a decir que únicamente deben de vivir juntos un hombre y una mujer en matrimonio.

-Lo que piense o deje de pensar no es algo que te importe -Mantuvo un tono tranquilo pero su mirada se endureció.

-No estoy de acuerdo.

-No espero que lo estés, además soy de un pensamiento muy conservador.

-Escucha un momento, Haruka...

-No... si lo que quieres saber son mis razones son bastante simples -le respondió con un tono serio y distante-. Mi abuela se acostó con todos sus novios antes de casarse con mi abuelo. Y no pasaron mucho tiempo juntos, porque al poco tiempo ella se fue a Irlanda con el mejor amigo de mi abuelo. El otro hombre estuvo viviendo unos cuantos meses con ella, pero al poco tiempo se marchó y se aseguró de que regresara a Francia. Y a partir de entonces su casa era un sitio en la que entraban todos los hombres que querían. Cuando mi madre nació, mi abuela no sabía quién era el padre. Y no creo que tampoco le importara. Cuando mi madre cumplió los catorce años, uno de los borrachos que iban a visitar a mi abuela la violó. Mi madre murió nueve meses más tarde, cuando me trajo a este mundo.

-Haruka, no tienes por que... -Michiru estaba muy sorprendida, no por lo que estaba diciendo, sino por la expresión de desprecio y dolor que tenía.

-En el pueblo donde vivíamos, nuestro apellido era famoso -Y allí estaban de nuevo los recuerdos de su infancia, recordando nuevamente todos los demonios que lo habían atormentado durante años-. Incluso después de que Jean siempre me apoyo y después de que con mucho esfuerzo me hice de renombre no fue suficiente. Cría fama y échate a dormir. Eso es lo que aprendí.

-Pero no todo el mundo es igual.

-Yo tomé una decisión muy clara cuando tenía diecisiete años, tuve que adquirir un alto sentido de mi propio valor. Siempre supe distinguir lo que querían exactamente la mayoría de las mujeres que tenían algún tipo de relación conmigo, y puedes estar segura que no han sido pocas las que tenían más interés en mi cuenta bancaria que en mí.

-Pero seguro que tu prometida no pensaba lo mismo, ¿no? -le preguntó Michiru en tono tranquilo. Quería acercarse a él y reconfortarlo, estrecharlo entre sus brazos, pero sabía que no era el momento de establecer contacto físico alguno. Sobre todo porque se estaba dando cuenta de que le dolía que la vida lo hubiera tratado de aquella manera.

-¿Julie? -le preguntó en tono amargo-. ¡Ja! Julie era una mujer muy cariñosa. Era una mujer que me respetaba, que me cuidaba, que me valoraba. Decía que quería casarse conmigo, que quería darme una familia. Pero lo que en realidad quería era asegurar su futuro casándose conmigo. Sabía que yo no era pobre gracias al patrimonio que forje durante mi corta carrera de corredor profesional más lo que había logrado acumular desde que inicie como pianista y compositor además de ser el ojo derecho de Jean y que él, antes de conocer a Mina, estaba en contra del matrimonio. Julie pensó que yo iba a heredar toda su fortuna algún día. Pero no vio razón alguna para permanecer virgen hasta la noche de bodas y se iba con quien le daba la gana, hasta que un día se quedó embarazada. Esa fue la razón del accidente, esa noche ella manejaba el auto en el que íbamos Comenzó a gritarme porque no quería admitir que lo nuestro había terminado. No se dio cuenta del camión que venía de frente y cuando lo vio fue demasiado tarde. Dio un volantazo, se salió de la carretera y el resto ya lo sabes.

Michiru permaneció en silencio durante un rato.

-Lo lamento, Haruka -su voz era profunda y sincera y tenía un tono de dolor-. Siento mucho que conocieras a una mujer tan rastrera. Siento mucho que te rompiera el corazón. Pero no dejes que eso te influya.

-No lo permito, las cicatrices que tengo en mi cuerpo son un recordatorio constante que no me permiten olvidar-tenía las manos hechas puño y su rostro era un manto de furia y dolor mezclados. No podía creerse que le hubiera podido contar lo que había jurado no le iba a contar a nadie. Había dado cualquier cosa para, retroceder en el tiempo. Desde el principio le había dicho con claridad que no quería comprometerse con nadie y él le había contado todo su dolor y humillación-. Ahora ya sabes por qué no quiero estar en tu casa a solas contigo, no me perdonaría ser la fuente de posibles habladurías.

-Mis padres están en mi casa -Michiru estaba sintiéndose tan mezquina como Julie, sólo quería tenerlo a su lado. Se había sentido ofendida porque él no quería que los demás pensaran que la relación que mantenían era una relación seria, tan seria como para poder pasar unos días en su casa con ella. Lo había hecho por orgullo. Pero ella no sabía nada de su pasado.

-¿Tus padres? ¿Están en tu casa?

-Se van a quedar un par de días -nunca se había sentido tan mal-. Así que, si quieres venir, nadie va a pensar nada raro.

-¿Han avisado de última hora? -preguntó en tono suave y tranquilo.

-Sí.

-¿Me tienes lástima? -le preguntó mientras suspiraba sin atreverse a mirarla

Haruka no supo en qué momento Michiru se levantó y se acercó a él, sólo sintió sus brazos que lo envolvieron en un abrazo cariñoso era como un bálsamo para él, se sentía nuevamente como un niño al que su madre consuela después de una terrible pesadilla, no se resistió y dejó que siguiera abrazándolo durante unos instantes más.

Se había puesto un perfume muy sensual. Y las emociones que estaba sintiendo en su cuerpo no tenían nada que ver con su cariño y amistad, sino que las provocaba algo mucho más profundo. Tragó saliva y poco a poco se apartó un poco de ella

-No debería haberte contado nada...

-No digas eso -le respondió ella con voz grave. Michiru estaba tratando de asumir unos sentimientos nuevos para ella, unos sentimientos salvajes, amenazantes, tanto emotivos como físicos. Deseaba a Haruka. Físicamente, lo quería más de lo que había querido a ningún otro hombre en su vida, incluido Takumi. Desde muy joven ella nunca había movido un dedo para llevarse a un hombre a la cama.

Nunca había tenido que coquetear o insinuarse a un hombre. Y eso era lo que le había pasado con Haruka. Había intentado engañarse a sí misma diciéndose que lo que sentía por él era solo amistad. Sin embargo, en el fondo lo deseaba, quería acostarse con él. Pero lo cierto era que Haruka era familia de Mina y necesitaba tiempo para recuperarse. Por eso, no por otra cosa, había esperado.

Se quedó mirándolo. Él comenzó a caminar y dijo que iba al segundo piso a lavarse la cara. Y se quedó sola.

Después de lo que le había contado y sabiendo que en unos cuantos meses se separarían, no podía acostarse con él. Era demasiado vulnerable. Había tenido una infancia muy desgraciada.

Haberlo tenido tan cerca, oliendo su aroma, le había acelerado el pulso. Tenía que tranquilizarse.

Pamela se enroscó en sus piernas mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Se agachó y la acarició. Benito acudió corriendo junto a su madre. Abrió la puerta y pisó el manto blanco de nieve que cubría la noche. Se quedó fuera unos segundos respirando el aire frío de la noche, antes de acercarse al todo-terreno a sacar las cajas para transportar a los gatos.

Al llegar Haruka al final de las escaleras después de haberse lavado la cara se veía aun más guapo, miró las cajas que había bajado del vehículo y le dirigió una mirada de interrogación.

-Mis padres están deseando conocer a mi novio. Si regreso sin ti, ¿cómo crees que van a reaccionar?

-Deberías haberlo pensado antes de haberles contado.

-Haruka, mi madre casi se muere cuando Takumi y su nieto desaparecieron hace tres años -le informó con voz muy suave-. Desde entonces... he salido con algunos hombres, pero ninguno ha supuesto nada. Mi madre se alegró mucho al oír tu nombre.

-¿Por qué les mentiste? -respondió en tono de paciencia mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-No pensé que fuera a afectarlos tanto como los ha afectado -respondió Michiru-. Cuando ocurrió el accidente, ocultaron su dolor solo por mí. Cuando le hablé a mi padre de ti se alegró mucho de que por fin estuviera recuperándome... -se detuvo de pronto.

-¿Es que fue tan malo? -le preguntó Haruka con tono de comprensión, antes de pegarse patadas mentales. ¡Era una mujer a la que la vida le había arrebatado a su marido y su hijo y le preguntaba si lo había pasado mal!

-Michiru -le dijo-. Iré contigo a pasar la Navidad. Pero...

-¿Pero...?

-Después de Navidad, cuando se vayan, tú y yo tenemos que aclarar algunas cosas. ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo -sonrió de forma tan sensual que se le aceleró el pulso de inmediato-. Después de Navidad -le dijo con voz sedosa.

-Lo digo en serio, Michiru -sintió sus dedos sobre sus manos separándole los brazos para envolverlo en los suyos y ocultar su rostro en su cuello sintió las manos de ella en su espalda.

-De acuerdo -respondió ella- Ahora permiteme calentarme un poco en tus brazos, es un abrazo de amigos claro (u.u).

Él suspiró y pensó cómo en algún momento se le había ocurrido pensar que aquello fuera a salir bien. ¿Una amistad con una mujer como Michiru? ¿Conformarse con nada más? Era como pedirle a alguien que dejara de respirar.

-Bien -pensó apartarse un poco de ella, pero Michiru no parecía dispuesta a dejarlo marchar estaba apretándolo contra ella-. ¿Eres como una niña, te agrada estar en mis brazos eh? -comentó en tono de broma.

-Julie era idiota -le dijo moviendo la cabeza para mirarlo a sus ojos color turquesa.

-Ella no pensaba lo mismo -le respondió, mirándola a los ojos con tono de paciencia.

-¿Saben Mina y Jean que salía con otros?

-No lo sabe nadie más que tú.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio unos segundos abrazados.

-Me alegra mucho que hayas confiado tanto en mí, Haruka.

-No quería contártelo. Y, para serte sincero, no sé si debo confiar en ti.

Otro silencio. Michiru comenzó a reír.

-Sabes cómo apartar a una mujer de ti -le dijo cuando dejó de reír.

-No es mi intención hacerlo -le respondió en tono grave y serio-. ¿Me sueltas, por favor?

-¿Por qué? A mí me parece bastante agradable -le respondió ella.

-Pero lo agradable no siempre está bien -replicó él.

-Es verdad -ladeó su cabeza y lo miró con ojos sonrientes-. Pero en este caso... -Se levantó de puntitas para acercarse a su cara.

Haruka no se resistió ni prolongó el beso. No fue como el que sé dieron por primera vez. Pero para él era como si lo derritieran por dentro.

-Voy por mis cosas.

Continuara...?

* * *

Notas.- Hola nuevamente, respondiendo a uno de los review en el que preguntaban por que siempre pongo continuara?, es porque a diferencia de la historia de Mía, este fic no esta terminado, de hecho le estoy haciendo muchisimas modificaciones entre ellas la aparición de mis gatos, así es, todos los gatos que se mencionan si han existido sólo que la mayoría ya murieron, en la actualidad la única gata que vive es Pamela (de cariño le digo peluda ñ.ñ), en fin los siguientes capitulos van a tardar un poco más debido a que aún me hacen falta redactar, sólo los tengo en borrador y no los he pasado a la computadora y me voy a tardar. Agradezco los review que han dejado y me alegra que les guste está historia tanto o más que a mi, nos seguiremos viendo en próximos capítulos (jeje sobre todo en la boda ñ_ñ).

Saludos.


	6. ¿Quién lo iba a pensar?

Antes que nada este es un Universo alterno de Sailor Moon, cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia, aquí Haruka es HOMBRE lo digo desde el principio para que las personas que tienen preferencia por la pareja de Haruka y Michiru mujeres no gasten su tiempo leyendo este fic y después se molesten y me molesten por no haberlo dicho antes. u.u ¬.¬

Bien siguiente punto importantisimo: Ninguno de los personajes que se mencionan durante la historia me pertencen, si no a sus respectivos autores; Este texto es exclusivamente hecho de un fan dirigidos a más fan, no persivo ningún ingreso económico por lo que hago y tampoco lo deseo, espero que les guste la historia y cualquier duda o aclaración en mi perfil están los correos en los que se pueden comunicar. Disfruten de la lectura xD.

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

-Bien, bien —exclamó la madre de Michiru, mirándolos a los dos—. ¿Es él?

-Es un placer conocerla, señora -dijo Haruka muy suavemente mientras estrechaba la mano de la madre de Michiru.

-Michiru nos hablo de ti y decidimos venir a conocerte personalmente, me ha dicho que eras de muy buen ver, pero para mí eres guapísimo.

El padre de Michiru se detuvo delante de él y lo miró de arriba abajo. Haruka no se dejaba intimidar fácilmente, y estudió al hombre de la misma manera.

-¿Norte de Francia, eh? -la voz de Katsuki era tajante.

Haruka arqueó una ceja.

-¿Sur de Japón, eh?

Al ver la sorpresa reflejada en el rostro de su padre, Michiru tuvo que contener una carcajada.

-Contrólate, Papá, o tendremos que llamar a un doctor para que te tome la presión.

El hombre, le dirigió una mirada fulminante a su hija, volvió los ojos hacia Haruka.

-Se cree muy lista -dijo, en tono de hombre a hombre.

-Le pasa muchas veces -asintió Haruka.

-Mujeres. Todas necesitan un caballero decente para mantenerlas a raya. ¿Y tú eres una caballero decente?

Haruka esbozó una sonrisa rápida.

-Procuro serlo -contestó él-. Pero Michiru no necesita...

-Bah -Katsuki se plantó a tan sólo unos centímetros de él y lo estudió con ojos entrecerrados, como si no quisiera que se le pasara por alto ningún detalle-. Por lo menos, no eres un joven de esos cualquiera. Ya tienes bastantes años como para saber lo que quieres.

-Hmm. Gracias.

-Me da gusto conocerte, hemos venido porque todos los años pasamos Navidad en familia-le dijo-. aunque Michiru no había comentado nada de ti hasta...

-Bien, ya es suficiente -lo interrumpió Michiru en tono de paciencia-. Es por eso que traje a Haruka, para que él los conozca y ustedes a él.

-Eso es cierto -respondió su padre con una sonrisa.

Los padres de Michiru fueron muy amables con él, se sintío un poco culpable cuando Akemi comentó:

-Estaba preparando café, espero que no te importe.

-De ninguna manera -respondió Haruka con una amable una sonrisa.

La madre de Michiru estaba también un poco nerviosa, seguro porque pensaba que el frecuentaba mucho a su hija. Si supiera que era la primera vez que entraba en aquel departamento...

Haruka lo comparó mentalmente con su casa, y las tarjetas que había colocado en las paredes del primer piso, el árbol completamente decorado con motivos navideños... Sintió un poco de tristeza. Aquel lugar daba la impresión de soledad.

Michiru sacó las cajas con los gatos. Cuando sus padres vieron a los animales, casi saltaron de alegría, habían preparado unos platos con comida al lado de la cocina y en cuestión de segundos los gatos se sintieron como si hubieran vivido toda su vida en aquella casa.

Durante la cena la conversación que mantuvieron fue muy agradable, según fueron transcurriendo las horas, parecía que la madre de Michiru cada vez se convencía más de que su hija había encontrado a su media naranja. Akemi era una mujer muy discreta y no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, pero el brillo de su mirada indicaba claramente lo que estaba pensando.

Y Haruka sé sintió algo incomodo de engañar a alguien como ella.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Michiru ayudó a su madre a limpiar la mesa con el propósito de dejar a Haruka y a su padre conversando en el salón y se fueron a la cocina a preparar más café y galletas como postre.

Katsuki se estaba riendo de la historia que Haruka estaba contando sobre lo que le había pasado al recuperar a los gatos cuando Michiru salió de la cocina. Giraron la cabeza con los _ojos _brillantes de la risa. Ella se quedó junto a uno de los sillones en silencio y con cara de asombro.

-¿Michiru? -Haruka la miró y poco a poco dejó de reír-. ¿Pasa algo? ¿Estás bien?

-¿Perdón? -de pronto pareció volver al mundo de los vivos-. Sí, sí, estoy bien. Solo he venido a decirte que he sacado tu bolsa y la he dejado en tu habitación, nada más.

-Gracias -Haruka continuó mirándola, con gesto de asombro.

-En cuando haya terminado con esto, tu padre y yo los dejaremos en paz ya estamos algo mayores como para desvelarnos -dijo Akemi saliendo de la cocina y acercándose a su marido.

-Procuren no desvelarse mucho -dijo Katsuki a su vez guiñándole un ojo a Haruka.

Haruka sólo respondió a ese gesto con una sonrisa, a diferencia de la soledad que se respiraba en toda la casa, la habitación de invitados fue una verdadera sorpresa.

Cuando se despidieron los padres de Michiru excusándose para dormir, ella lo guió a él hasta su habitación, abrió la puerta y le dijo:

-El cuarto de baño está en esta puerta de al lado. Lo puedes utilizar tú, porque yo tengo el mío en mi habitación.

-Linda habitación, me gusta -él casi no había dicho una sola palabra desde que se habían despedido de sus padres. Su voz tenía un tono amable.

-Gracias -no le dijo que aquella era la única habitación que había estado vacía cuando se había trasladado a aquella casa. La había decorado a su gusto. A ella le gustaban más los muebles rústicos y las antigüedades, en eso no coincidía con Jean.

-Me siento un poco culpable -Haruka estaba intentando quitar un poco de tensión. Con una mano señaló las flores-. ¿Las has comprado hoy?. No debió ser fácil conseguirlas.

-No fue una gran hazaña- respondió quitándole importancia.

-Claro -trató de adoptar un tono más relajado, pero le era difícil. Su presencia era incluso más fuerte en aquella habitación tan acogedora.

-Te dejaré que deshagas la maleta y te pongas cómodo. Cuando hayas terminado, baja a despedirte de los gatos -le dijo en tono neutro mientras se oían villancicos en la televisión que había en el salón.

Él asintió.

-Ahora bajo -respondió en tono distante.

Abrió la bolsa de viaje y no tardó mucho en colgar sus cosas. Cuando terminó, se quedó mirando los regalos que había metido debajo de la ropa. Unos juguetes para Pamela y los gatitos y otro reglo para Michiru también. Lo había comprado antes de saber que se iba a quedar a dormir en su apartamento. Le había comprado un llavero de bronce con forma de sirena, por la historia que le había contado de que una vez tuvo que disfrazarse para unos sobrinos de ella y unos pendientes del color de sus ojos aguamarinos, estaba seguro de que se le verían muy bien.

No había comprado nada para los padres de ella. Se sentó en la cama. Había visto un montón de regalos junto al árbol. Seguro que los padres de ella no le habían comprado nada a él. Su presencia les habría tomado tan de sorpresa como a él mismo. ¿O le habrían comprado algo? Frunció el ceño. ¿Cuánto tiempo haría que Michiru les había dicho que tenía novio?

Reunió los regalos y salió de la habitación con aquella duda. Entró en el salón y vio a Michiru colocando una mesa al lado de la chimenea, con dos tazas de cafe y unas galletas.

-Es Nochebuena -le dijo casi como disculpándose-. Así que había pensado terminar el día con algo festivo.

-Bien -respondió mientras se fijaba en el pequeño sofá de dos plazas delante del cual había puesto la mesa-. Michiru, no sabía que iban a estar tus padres, así que no les he comprado nada. ¿No habrán...?

Sus ojos aguamarinos brillaron unos segundos.

-¿No me digas que me han comprado algo? -le preguntó sorprendido.

-No te asustes -lo tranquilizó mientras esbozaba una sonrisa rápida-. Como bien sabes, yo pienso en todo.

Haruka arqueó una ceja.

-Lo único que tienes que hacer es poner tu nombre en sus regalos -le dijo-. ¿De acuerdo? Ya he puesto yo las tarjetas. Mira... -se levantó y se fue por los dos regalos para sus padres-. Te traeré un bolígrafo.

-¿Qué son? -le preguntó mirando los dos paquetes en los que seguro que había perfume.

-Fragancia de Jazmín. Mi madre no se pone otro perfume desde que era una jovencita. Y un Reloj para mi padre. Le gustará, te lo aseguro.

-Gracias -aquello estaba yendo demasiado lejos. De pronto estaba firmando dos regalos para los padres de Michiru el día de Navidad. Aquello se estaba complicando demasiado.

Después de mucha discusión, logró convencerla para que aceptara el dinero de los regalos. Cuando terminó de firmarlos, los dejó al lado de los demás.

-Y ahora ven a relajarte un poco. Pon los pies aquí. La Navidad empieza ahora.

Su hermoso y malvado rostro estaba intentando poner gesto de inocencia. Pero él no iba a creérselo tan fácilmente.

Se quedó mirándola antes de sentarse en la alfombra frente a la chimenea y al lado de los gatos, que estaban jugueteando con un ovillo de lana.

-Prefiero tomarme el café aquí.

Estiró la mano para que Michiru se lo diera, pero lo que hizo fue sentarse junto a él.

-Buena idea.

Haruka dio un buen sorbo antes de darse cuenta de que estaba bien cargado. Después, tuvo que hacer un tremendo esfuerzo para no empezar a toser. Transcurrieron unos cuantos segundos antes de poder levantar la cabeza y mirar a Michiru. Y deseó no haberlo hecho.

Estaba sonriendo. Le daba el reflejo del fuego y era una hermosura.

-Está cargado, ¿verdad? -le dijo con cierto tono de satisfacción-. ¿Quieres unas galletas?

No quería galletas a menos que ella fuera una (ñ_ñ) pensó rápidamente. Se fijó en su cuerpo, tumbada de forma indolente, en contraste con la tensión que sentía él.

-No gracias -le dijo algo tenso. ¿Por qué se tenía que apoyar en un codo, como se estaba apoyando? Resaltaba más su figura. Además, estaba demasiado cerca de él, no le molestaba para nada su cercanía le molestaba la reacción de su cuerpo.

Michiru se encogió de hombros y tomó una galleta del plato.

-Pues están deliciosas -declaró-. Con las galletas que ha preparado Maya y las que ha traído mi madre, me parece que voy a estar comiendo hasta Semana Santa. Setsu insistió también en hacerme unas cuantas. ¿Tanta cara de hambre tengo?

Haruka prefirió no expresar la respuesta que le vino a la mente. Y era que no era la benevolencia lo que había movido a su ayudante.

-A mí no me lo parece -le respondió-. Aunque la verdad, no me he fijado mucho -mintió.

-Claro -comentó ella.

Los dos permanecieron unos segundos en silencio. Tan solo se oía el sonido de los gatos.

-No sabía que los hombres tuvieran lunares en el cuello hasta que te conocí a ti.

-¿Qué? -Haruka estaba absorto pensando cuánto iba a tardar en beberse el café y marcharse a su habitación a tratar de conciliar el sueño-. Hay muchos hombres que los tienen. Pero generalmente no son tan visibles.

-¿De verdad? -murmuró ella-. A lo mejor es que no me he fijado.

Lo cual dudaba mucho.

-Pues te dan un aspecto muy sensual -le dijo mientras miraba la cara que ponía Haruka-. ¿Qué pasa, es que no te lo habían dicho antes?

-Yo no he dicho nada, Michiru -respondió él-. Estoy un poco cansado. Creo que será mejor que me vaya a la cama, antes de que se me pase el sueño -terminó el café.

-Yo también -se quedó observándolo cómo se ponía en pie.

-¿Pongo la cesta de los gatos fuera de la cocina? -le preguntó.

-No te preocupes, yo lo haré -le respondió ella mientras cambiaba de postura-. Creo que me voy a tomar otro café antes de irme a dormir.

-Muy bien -se quedó mirándola y se sintió un tanto ridículo al no saber qué decir-. Muchas gracias por recibirnos a todos -le dijo mientras sonreía lo más amable que podía y miraba a Pamela.

-De nada.

Comenzó a caminar y sintió sus _ojos _clavados en su espalda.

-¿Haruka?

Ya tenía la mano en el pomo de la puerta cuando oyó su nombre. Se dio la vuelta y le dijo:

-¿Sí?

-Feliz Navidad.

-Feliz Navidad Michiru.

Michiru no expresó sus pensamientos en voz alta, pero los tenía muy claros. Sería mejor olvidarse de él. Sabía lo que quería en el futuro. Había cientos de hombres que podían satisfacerla físicamente y ninguno le iba a afectar emocionalmente como podría suceder con Haruka. Sería mejor mantener las distancias.

Conti...

Nahh sigan leyendo jeje.

* * *

CUANDO Haruka se despertó la mañana del día de Navidad en la preciosa habitación, se habría reído si alguien le hubiera dicho que iba a disfrutar de la mejor Navidad de su vida. Pero desde el momento en que, una hora más tarde, se reunió con Michiru para desayunar, sintió que había magia en el aire.

Michiru se había convertido de pronto en una anfitriona perfecta, amable, considerada, encantadora, atenta. Y cuando Akemi y Katsuki se unieron a ellos y abrieron los regalos, el ambiente festivo fue aún mayor.

Haruka se quedó con los ojos como platos cuando abrió el regalo que le había hecho Michiru. Pensaba que le iba a regalar alguna prenda de ropa, o algo más impersonal, pero el precioso reloj de bolsillo con un grabado en forma de piano no era nada impersonal.

-Es muy elegante -levantó los _ojos _con expresión de sorpresa y con una sonrisa.

-Me recuerda a ti -le puso las manos en la cara se paro de puntitas y lo besó en los labios mientras los padres de ella miraban con gesto de aprobación.

Haruka se tuvo que recordar que se suponía que los dos estaban al principio de una apasionada historia de amor. Por eso sonrió y bajó su mirada, con el reloj todavía en sus manos. Confió en que sus padres pensaran que no había respondido al beso que le había dado su hija por respeto a ellos; como pareció que pensaban, cuando Akemi comentó:

-He de confesar que eres un hombre bastante distinto a los que se ven hoy día, Haruka. Muchos hombres parecen haber perdido la sensilles y educación que los hace más atractivos, ¿no crees? Y Michiru nos ha dicho que eres un maravilloso cocinero.

-Yo no diría tanto -levantó su mirada y vio el rostro feliz de Akemi. Se preguntó qué pensaría la madre de Michiru si le contara lo que en aquellos momentos estaba pensando de su encantadora hija. Le molestaba que le crease falsas esperanzas a una mujer como ella, y menos cuando no había ninguna posibilidad de que aquella relación funcionara.

-Yo sí -respondió Michiru, que estaba todavía a su lado. Cuando él levantó sus entrecerrados _ojos _color turquesa, ella debió leer su expresión, porque inmediatamente dejó de sonreír.

Cuando terminaron de intercambiar los regalos, los cuatro se pusieron los abrigos y sé fueron con dirección al Templo para hacer las oraciones tipicas de los japoneses.

Michiru lo agarró del brazo y los dos caminaron juntos, sonriendo de forma tan sensual, que Haruka se sentía como en otro mundo. Pero al final no tuvo más remedio que admitir, cuando se fue a la cama al final de aquel día tan perfecto, que Michiru se había comportado de manera encantadora.

El día siguiente de Navidad fue tan agradable como el anterior. Pero después del medio día, cuando Akemi y Katsuki estaban a punto de marcharse para regresar a Tokio, el padre de Michiru llamó a Haruka para hablar en privado, mientras las dos mujeres terminaban de ver una película de drama en la televisión.

-Haruka, tal vez no debería decirte esto -comenzó a decirle Katsuki-, pero no he visto a mi hija tan feliz en años. Se ve que te quiere mucho.

Haruka se quedó mirando a los _ojos _al padre de Michiru, buscando algo coherente que decir.

-Sobre todo, somos muy buenos amigos -de pronto sintió un poco avergonzado.

-Eso es maravilloso -respondió Katsuki fervientemente-. Mi hija nunca había tenido una relación así con ningún hombre, ni siquiera con Takumi -añadió en voz baja y con un matiz que Haruka no supo reconocer-. Siempre se le han dado bien relacionarse con hombres. Ya desde pequeña los chicos se peleaban por ella. Y creció pensando... bueno...

Él padre de Michiru pareció sentirse un poco avergonzado.

-Que solo tenía que mover un dedo para que todos acudieran corriendo a su lado -comentó Haruka por él.

-Sí -confirmó Katsuki-. Ella no paso por ninguna dificultad para tener novios.

De eso estaba convencido. No se imaginaba a Michiru sufriendo por algún amor imposible.

-Durante su corta carrera como violinista y en a la universidad, rompió unos cuantos corazones -continuó Katsuki-. Cuando mi padre es decir, su abuelo murió, le dejó toda su herencia. ¿Te lo ha contado?

-No, no lo sabía -reconocer aquello era embarazoso, pero no sabía cómo poner fin a aquella conversación sin ser grosero. Y no podía hacer eso con el padre de Michiru.

-Heredó una buena suma de dinero -le informó Katsuki-. Por lo que además tiene el atractivo de tener bastante dinero, algo particularmente poco positivo a la edad de veintitrés años, que fue cuando se casó con Takumi.

Haruka cada vez estaba más incómodo. Katsuki pareció darse cuenta de que le estaba contando cosas que no quería saber. Le dio unos golpecitos a Haruka en el hombro y le dijo:

-Bueno, solo quería decirte que nunca la he visto salir corriendo a comprar flores, como la vi salir el día de Nochebuena, porque tú te ibas a quedar aquí, además confío en ti, por favor cuida de mi princesa.

Las flores, las preciosas y exquisitas flores, las había comprado para él. Haruka se quedó mirando al padre de Michiru sin saber qué decir.

-Bueno, nos tenemos que ir -Katsuki pareció no darse cuenta de la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Haruka y se limitó a sonreír y a llamar a su esposa-. ¿Akemi? Nos tenemos que ir, ya es tarde. La carretera no está muy bien.

Haruka tuvo una actitud desenfadada y alegre durante la fase de abrazos, despedidas y promesas de futuros encuentros, pero nada más marcharse los padres de Michiru, dio un par de suspiros. Estaba pensando decirle que quería irse a su casa inmediatamente esa misma noche. Pero nada más desaparecer las luces traseras del coche de la vista, Michiru le dijó.

-Bueno, vístete ahora de gala.

-¿Qué? -estaban de pie en la escalera y Michiru tenía su brazo sobre su espalda-. ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Esta noche es la fiesta a la que Megumi Yato nos invito-le respondió Michiru con mucha calma-. Cada vez que nombro a Megumi me entra la risa. Tengo un paciente, una perrita llamada Megg, con almorranas, y no puedo evitar asociarlas a amabas en mi mente.

-¿De verdad? -Haruka la miró con gesto de frialdad, indicándole que a él le daba igual lo que pensara-. No me habías contado lo de esta fiesta.

-¿No? -Michiru puso cara de inocencia.

-No. Lo cual es una pena -Haruka sonrió con dulzura-. Porque puede que sea una fiesta divertida, pero yo prefiero ir a casa.

-¿Por qué?

-Por muchas razones -no estaba dispuesto a justificarse.

-Dime una.

Pues porque algo había cambiado con la marcha de sus padres y no quería averiguar qué a menos que ella estuviera a unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia.

-Quiero irme a casa y trabajar en una composición que tengo en mente, eso es suficiente -le dijo.

-No para mí -y encima tenía el descaro de sonreír.

-Hablo en serio.

-Haruka, son más de las seis y la carretera está muy mal -le respondió ella-. Sería una estupidez emprender un viaje a estas horas. Yo te llevaré por la mañana, si insistes -continuó diciéndole-. Pero esta noche vamos a ir a la fiesta de Megumi, como habíamos planeado.

-Te encanta decidir por mi ¿verdad?-le respondió Haruka arqueando una ceja y esbozando una media sonrisa de ironía.

-¿Tan mal te lo has pasado como para quererte marchar así de pronto? -le preguntó con un cierto tono de reproche-. Yo pensé que te lo habías pasado muy bien.

-Tus padres son encantadores.

-Te lo pasaste bien en Navidad y mis padres son encantadores. ¿Qué piensas de mí? -le preguntó con una sonrisa en sus ojos pero seriedad en su rostro.

-No creo que lo quieras saber -le respondió. Aquello era un juego para ella.

Se había enamorado de ella: Durante aquel juego tan insano al que había accedido, se había enamorado de Michiru.

Todos los errores que había cometido en su vida, incluido el de su devoción a Julie, eran insignificantes comparados con aquel. Era el idiota más grande que había en el universo. Idiota, idiota, idiota. ¿Cómo no era capaz de aprender? ¿Cómo podía cometer error tras error?

‑...dentro de una hora...

-¿Qué?

Haruka salió del abismo en el que estaba y descubrió que había estado mirando fijamente a Michiru pero sin ver ni oír lo que estaba diciendo, ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

-Te he preguntado si podías estar preparado dentro de una hora aproximadamente -Michiru repitió un tanto molesta. Estaba claro que no estaba acostumbrada a que los hombres no prestasen atención a sus palabras.

-Sí, creo que sí -tragó saliva. Si había decidido que no se irían a casa hasta el día siguiente, una fiesta era mucho más seguro que quedarse en casa a solas con ella.

-Muy bien -si a ella le sorprendió su repentina aceptación, no se reflejó en su rostro-. No tenemos que quedarnos hasta el final -añadió con voz suave-. Tienes cara de cansancio.

¿Qué querría decir? ¿Estaría tan mal?

Se iba a enterar.

Y una hora más tarde se enteró.

Tan solo había echado un traje de gala, por si los padres de Michiru lo invitaban a alguna cena especial o algo así. Era otro traje hecho a mano a la medida que incluía un chaleco en el cual podría guardar fácilmente el reloj de bolsillo que ella le había obsequiado por Navidad y el saco igual de elegante hacían que se viera como todo un aristócrata, sólo le faltarían unos lentes pensó con ironía, se veía extremadamente bien se dijo a sí mismo con un tono de arrogancia.

Se dirigió al salón con una sonrisa en los labios. Cuando llegó, vio a Michiru esperándolo junto al sofá. Estaba muy hermosa, aunque la verdad era que siempre lo estaba. Pero esa noche parecía más guapa, lo cual significaba que tendría que tener más cuidado del normal.

Cuando llegaron, la fiesta estaba en pleno apogeo. La primera persona a la que vieron nada más entrar fue a Akira con un esmoquin y al parecer se había dado un baño de colonía, apestaba o por lo menos esa fue la impresión que tuvo Haruka al tenerlo de cerca.

-Michiru, querida... -saludó Akira en plan vampiresco, rodeado de admiradoras-. Has sido la última en llegar. Eres una malvada -se había colocado a su lado y le hablaba muy pegado a ella. No prestó la menor atención a Haruka que estaba preguntándose como reaccionarían los demás invitados si le rompía la nariz y un par de costillas en ese mismo instante.

Michiru apretó los labios al darse cuenta de la grosería de Akira, pero cuando estaba a punto de responderla Megumi, con un vestido muy escotado y provocativo que no dejaba nada para la imaginación apareció por detrás y no tuvo más remedio que saludarla.

Era evidente que Akira había decidido presentar batalla, pensó Haruka, al ver que el otro hombre se colocaba al otro lado de Michiru. Megumi invitó a Haruka a una copa de champán y no tuvo más remedio que dejarlos a los dos juntos, estaba molesto.

Toda la velada fue más o menos igual. A pesar de la actitud fría de Michiru hacia Akira, no se apartó de su lado ni un segundo. Era evidente que se había enterado de que Haruka estaba alojándose en el apartamento de Michiru y no parecía dispuesto dejarle el camino libre.

Su tenacidad y confianza era de admiración, pensó Haruka en más de una ocasión según fueron transcurriendo las horas entre el baile y la conversación. A Akira no parecían afectarlo lo más mínimo los comentarios cortantes y sarcásticos de Michiru.

La obstinación de Akira para no aceptar a Haruka como pareja de Michiru pareció dar alas a Megumi también, quien al parecer lo encontraba atractivo.

Pero todo aquello llegó a su punto álgido después de la medianoche, cuando Haruka regresaba del baño y trataba de encontrar a Michiru, entre todos los que estaban bailando.

-¿Te has quedado solo?

Trató de ocultar su irritación al oír la voz de Megumi a su lado y sentir su mano en su brazo.

-¿Quieres bailar conmigo? -le preguntó en voz alta. Su expresión que intentaba ser sensual no era muy convincente.

Ya había bailado con ella en un par de ocasiones y no quería repetir la experiencia. La segunda vez se las arregló como pudo para que no lo manoseara mientras se le acercaba descaradamente.

-Estoy buscando a Michiru -le dijo sonriendo-. Había ido por dos platos de la comida tan rica que has preparado.

-No te preocupes ahora por ella -le insinuó acercándose cada vez más-. Akira se está ocupando de ella, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

-En realidad no lo sé -le respondió apretando la mandíbula y con una voz muy fría.

-Esos dos llevan saliendo juntos un par de meses -le informó Megumi, a quien no pareció desalentar el frío tono de Haruka-. Akira me lo ha contado -le dijo acariciándole con una de sus manos la mejilla-. También me ha contado que tú te has interesado por mí. No tienes por qué sentir vergüenza. Yo soy de ideas avanzadas y me gusta la variedad...

¿Le estaría sugiriendo que Michiru pasara la noche con Akira y él con ella? Haruka se le quedó mirando fijamente. Era evidente que a aquella pelirroja la estaban utilizando, había bastado que alguien le sugiriera algo que no era cierto. Lo mejor sería sacarla de su engaño cuanto antes. Pero por suerte no tuvo que hacerlo.

-Me parece que estás bastante confundida Megumi -la voz de Michiru surgió fría como el acero a espaldas de Megumi. Los dos se dieron la vuelta y la vieron al lado de Akira-. De eso precisamente hemos estado hablando y he de informarte que Akira y yo nunca hemos salido juntos, Megumi ¿de acuerdo? -le dijo Michiru- Así que Akira es todo tuyo. Y Haruka... -continuó diciéndole mientras lo miraba-... es sólo mío.

-Muy bien...

-Te estaba buscando -Haruka se acercó a ella y deslizó su brazo alrededor de su cintura, Michiru alzó la vista con aprobación y una sonrisa-. Lo siento... tenía que aclarar algunas cosas con Akira -giro su rostro hacia ellos y dijo-. Y además he dejar claro que ambos creemos en la fidelidad, tanto ahora como cuando nos casemos

Haruka notó el suspiro de Akira y el estupor de Megumi al exclamar:

-¿Casarse?

Haruka estaba en shock, aquello estaba llegando demasiado lejos. ¿Cómo se le ocurría? Decir que era su novio era una cosa, pero decir que iban a casarse era sacar las cosas de quicio. ¿Es que no se le ocurría otra forma de quitarse de encima a Akira?

-Entonces... -la mirada de Akira era fría como una noche en el ártico-. ¿Tenemos que felicitarlos? -preguntó Akira mirando a Haruka.

Haruka no sabía qué decir: Se limitó a sonreír y esperar a que fuera Michiru la que lo hiciera por él.

-No es obligación hacerlo si no lo dices de verdad -logró contestar disimulando su estado-. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que ya tomamos la decisión.

-Oh cariño -Michiru parecía que quería conseguir el Oscar-. No les has dicho que ya hasta tenemos el anillo de compromiso listo -miró a Megumi-. ¿Puedes creerlo?

-Por supuesto -respondió Megumi con educación, mirando la cara pálida y labios apretados de Akira-. Es maravilloso.

-Yo también pienso lo mismo -replicó Michiru con aplomo-. Y ahora si nos perdonan, quiero que mi prometido coma algo. Los veré más tarde.

Haruka estaba tan furioso que no se atrevió a abrir la boca cuando se dirigía junto a Michiru hacia el salón donde estaba la comida. Pero en vez de ir allí, Michiru abrió una puerta y entraron en el estudio. Michiru encendió la luz y cerró la puerta.

-Tranquilo y escucha antes de empezar a hablar.

Haruka levantó la cabeza, sus ojos color turquesa despidiendo chispas.

-¡Cómo se te ha podido ocurrir decirles que nos vamos a casar! ¡Y peor aún a mi por seguirte el juego!-Cerro los ojos y suspiro para calmarse al mismo tiempo que se frotaba con los dedos la frente.

Michiru estaba apoyada en la pared, con los brazos cruzados y su cabeza ligeramente inclinada mientras observaba su expresión salvaje.

-Ya sé que me he extralimitado. Lo sé -admitió con calma.

-¿Lo sabes? -estaba muy enfadado-. ¡No sé cómo no les he dicho que eres una mentirosa!

-No me has contradicho delante de Akira y Megumi y el resto de los invitados porque tú no eres así -le respondió ella.

-Soy un idiota, ¿no? -le preguntó muy acalorado.

-No, no pienso eso -le sostuvo el rostro, cuando él trató de apartarse-. Eso es lo último que se me ocurriría pensar de ti.

-No te creo.

-Entonces tendré que convencerte -Michiru había visto el brillo de furia en sus ojos color turquesa y trató de hablarle con más dulzura-. Lo que pienso es que eres un hombre muy guapo y no veo por qué no podemos hacer realidad lo que he dicho delante de Megumi y Akira. Nos llevamos bien. Nos dedicamos a dos cosas diferentes y seguro que no nos cansaríamos el uno del otro. También pienso que somos compatibles sexualmente. Pero eso podríamos comprobarlo cuando tú consideres que ha llegado el momento -le dijo sonriendo sensualmente.

-No me creo lo que estoy oyendo.

La estaba mirando como si se hubiera vuelto loca. O a lo mejor era que si había vuelto loca, pensó. Pero lo cierto era que no había podido soportar ver a Megumi pegada a él mientras trataba de manosearlo. Se había pasado la mitad de la fiesta deseando asesinarla y tirar el cadáver al río.

-¿Por qué? -le preguntó con calma-. Estoy ampliando la clientela y un esposo sería de mucha utilidad. Podrías acompañarme a las fiestas. Además, estoy cansada de los Akira de este mundo y de sus exigencias. No tengo problemas económicos y viviríamos muy bien. Podría construirte un estudio en la parte de atrás de la casa...

-¡Michiru! -la interrumpió antes de que continuara diciendo más tonterías-. no estamos enamorados -«o mejor dicho, tú no estás enamorada de mí» -además no esperarás que me conforme con ser un mantenido ¿verdad?.

-No serás un mantenido, además por no estar enamorados podría funcionar mejor, ¿no lo entiendes? Yo ya he pasado por ese trance y es como morir. ¿O es que no has aprendido nada con lo que te pasó con Julie? ¿Por qué vamos a dejar que nuestro pasado nos impida disfrutar de una relación así? Las ventajas son muchas. Piénsalo. Podemos ser felices sabiendo que ninguno de los dos esperamos mucho de la otra parte. Podemos divertirnos, ayudarnos. Mi nombre en tu anillo te protegería de los mujeres como Megumi o Julie. Y también podemos ser amigos. Muchas parejas se pasan la vida juntos sin ser amigos.

Haruka recordó lo que el padre de ella le había dicho en una ocasión y la miró, tratando de ocultar su desolación. Él era el único amigo que había tenido. Pero no podía casarse con ella. Aquello era un suicidio emocional.

-No saldría bien. Y tú lo sabes -le dijo él en tono desenfadado: No estaba dispuesto a dejarla saber la reacción que aquella conversación estaba provocando en él.

-Al contrario, yo creo que funcionaría -sus ojos recorrieron su rostro y su cuerpo entero-. Los matrimonios por conveniencia se realizan desde hace mucho tiempo y se ha demostrado que funcionan mejor que los de por amor.

-Ya, ¿Es eso lo que deseas, un matrimonio de conveniencia? -le preguntó.

-Supongo -entrecerró los ojos y se acercó más a él-. Pero satisfaría tus necesidades, Haruka. De eso puedes estar seguro.

¡Lo estaba!. Le estaba proponiendo matrimonio, pero no amor, eso no debería molestarle tanto como lo estaba molestando, después de todo el amor no lo era todo en la vida. Además estaba seguro de que si se enteraba de sus verdaderos' sentimientos seguro que echaría a correr. Pero lo cierto era que le había pedido que se casara con ella. Una oportunidad como esa no se le iba a presentar otra vez.

Si se negaba. No iba a encontrar a otra mujer como ella. Era única, de eso estaba seguro.

¿Y si decía que sí? Los latidos de su corazón lo hacían sentirse cada vez más dudatibo. Eso supondría estar al lado de ella, compartiendo su intimidad. A lo mejor incluso llegaba a enamorarse de él o cabía la posibilidad de desengañarse y que se le pasara en enamoramiento a él. Con el tiempo. Pero Michiru tomó la decisión por él cuando acerco su cabeza y lo besó, apretando su cuerpo contra, sus muslos.

Haruka se dio cuenta de lo que le estaba haciendo. Sabía que estaba utilizando su cuerpo para persuadirlo y manipularlo. Pero le daba igual. Él era como los demás, tuvo que admitir con cierta resignación. No podía resistirse a ella. Era una mujer muy enigmática y fascinante. Nunca en su vida encontraría a otra mujer que lo hiciera sentir lo que sentía con tan poco esfuerzo.

-No -apartó su boca para hablar-. Michiru, todo esto es una locura. Además mi cuerpo aún conserva muchas cicatrices, tal vez no sea igual de atractivo sin ropa... -le dijo con una media sonrisa mientras desviaba la mirada.

-Te deseo y tú me deseas -respondió en un tono muy suave-. Pero como te he dicho el aspecto físico no es lo más importante. Tómate el tiempo que quieras.

No necesitaba tomarse ni un segundo, porque con solo tocarlo ardía de deseo.

-¿Y si alguno de los dos conoce a otra persona de la que se enamora? -insistió mirándola a la cara-. ¿Qué ocurriría entonces?

-Eso no ocurrirá, así que no creo que haya que preocuparse -le respondió con cierta arrogancia-. Yo me aseguraré de que tengas todo lo que necesites de mí.

Todo menos... lo que él sentía por ella. Por un momento pensó que lo había dicho en alto.

-Pero puede que te enamores -le dijo con voz clara.

-No me enamoraré, Haruka -lo apretó contra ella-. Ya estoy curada contra eso.

-¿Por Takumi?

-Por Takumi -respondió después de un silencio-. Desde el primer día que lo conocí fuimos inseparables. El problema con él fue que era un hombre muy celoso. Más que celoso era obsesivo. Yo no lo entendía al principio. Lo quería mucho, porque era un hombre muy guapo y lleno de vida. Cuando empecé a cansarme un poco de sus recriminaciones por el hecho de sonreír o mirar a otro hombre, comenzamos a tomar terapia de pareja, a pesar de ser novios aún, yo en ese momento al ver que nuestra relación no andaba bien me cuidaba tomando anticonceptivos, utilizaba pastillas ya que Takumi nunca quiso usar condones, no me dí cuenta en que momento él cambio mis pastillas por otras que no tenían ningún efecto, y después de un tiempo me había quedado embarazada.

-No es necesario que me cuentes...

-Pero quiero contártelo -respondió mirándolo a los ojos-. Nos casamos al cabo de un mes y, durante la luna de miel, me confesó que me había embarazado a propósito, porque tenía miedo de perderme. Yo no sabía qué sentir. Si enfadarme o sentirme culpable por hacerlo sentirse tan inseguro e infeliz. Me sentí atrapada. Pero estaba enamorada y estaba dispuesta a seguir casada con él.

Suspiró, un suspiro desde lo más profundo de su ser.

-Yo procuré por todos los medios no mirar siquiera a otro hombre, ni siquiera a los colegas a los que hacía años que conocía. Dejamos de salir a cenar para que no montara una escena cuando llegábamos a casa. Yo trataba de convencerme de que, cuando el niño naciera, todo iba a cambiar, que se iba a sentir mejor, más seguro. Pero él odiaba haberme embarazado, porque estropeaba mi figura. Yo le repetía una y otra vez que sólo era temporal.

-¿Qué ocurrió cuando nació el niño? -le preguntó Haruka, la dejó apartarse un poco.

-Fue un parto difícil. Al principio todo el mundo me echó la culpa a mí, por ser primeriza -le costaba pronunciar las palabras-. Yo no quería creerme que pudiera estar celoso de él. Pero según fue pasando el tiempo la situación se convirtió en un infierno. Lo convencí para que fuera a ver a un psiquiatra. Pero de nada sirvió. No me atrevía a dejarlo solo con el bebé cuando tenía que irme a mis deberes. Contratamos a una niñera, una mujer mayor que podría ser mi madre. Takumi me acusó de que me acostaba con otros hombres y ella era mi tapadera. Llegamos a tener tres niñeras más. Un día me llamaron por teléfono al celular mientras yo estaba de compras y me dijeron que Takumi había atacado a la niñera que teníamos en esos momentos, una mujer de cincuenta y cinco años, con hijos y nietos, porque decía que le ocultaba la verdad de mi a él, que era mi tapadera para mis aventuras.

-Idiota - murmuró en voz baja, no sabía qué decir para borrar la agonía de su rostro.

-La niñera había intentado que Takumi no se fuera de la casa con el niño. Pero cuando llegué era demasiado tarde. Según la policía, Takumi debió tomar una curva muy deprisa, el coche se salió de la carretera y se cayó al río. Pero yo nunca he sabido qué pensar. Los dos se ahogaron. Kaoru tenía doce meses.

Quiso tomar su rostro entre sus manos y llenárselo a besos. Quiso decirle que él la amaría y que curaría el dolor que aquel idiota había provocado. Pero, se quedó quieto, mirándola, sin decir nada. Era como si estuviera al borde de un precipicio, a punto de saltar.

De lo único de lo que se daba cuenta en aquellos momentos era de que amaba al la persona que tenía frente a él. Y que estaba asustado.

-Así que, si te casas conmigo, será hasta que la muerte nos separe, como dicen en la iglesia. ¿Es eso un problema?

-Ningún problema -le respondió con voz tranquila. Y se acercó a ella para besarle.

**Continuara...?**

* * *

Bien, hasta aquí termina mi borrador, ahora viene la parte difícil que es darle coherencia a las ideas que tengo y pues les aviso que en esta parte de la historia me tardaré unas cuantas semanas, agradezco los review que dejan son muy... inspiradores, me motivan a seguir con la historia, aun no tengo claro como finalizarla pero posiblemente el próximo capitulo sea el último, eso claro si no se me ocurre nada más, por cierto este capitulo estuvo más rápido de lo que creía por que mi hermana lo transcribió de la libreta, yo estaba full de trabajo y como a ella también le gusto la historia y tenía un poco de tiempo libre pues ella lo paso a la compu, gracias a ella estuvo listo varios días antes de lo esperado así que ya se imaginarán con una fan a un lado de mi púes hay todavía más presión, jaja. Bueno hasta luego y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.

Saludos.


	7. ¿Noche de Bodas?

Antes que nada este es un Universo alterno de Sailor Moon, cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia, aquí Haruka es HOMBRE lo digo desde el principio para que las personas que tienen preferencia por la pareja de Haruka y Michiru mujeres no gasten su tiempo leyendo este fic y después se molesten y me molesten por no haberlo dicho antes. u.u ¬.¬

Bien siguiente punto importantisimo: Ninguno de los personajes que se mencionan durante la historia me pertencen, si no a sus respectivos autores; Este texto es exclusivamente hecho de un fan dirigidos a más fan, no persivo ningún ingreso económico por lo que hago y tampoco lo deseo, espero que les guste la historia y cualquier duda o aclaración en mi perfil están los correos en los que se pueden comunicar. Disfruten de la lectura xD.

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

LOS MESES siguientes fueron de una intensa actividad. Cuando Haruka le puso el anillo en el dedo a Michiru el día de Nochevieja, manifestó que quería celebrar la boda en primavera, pero esa misma semana su agente le había confirmado que habían conseguido fecha para unas presentaciones en Kyoto a principios de abril.

Haruka había pensado que Michiru iba a poner objeciones cuando se enterase, pero se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, entrecerrar los ojos y comentar:

- Muy bien. Es una excelente oportunidad para ti para establecerte aquí, ahora que vamos a vivir juntos. Fijaremos la fecha de la boda para mediados de mayo. Tú de lo único que debes ocuparte es de las presentaciones que vas a tener y del traje para la boda. Todo lo demás me lo dejas a mí, ¿de acuerdo?

- Sin embargo se supone que tendré que estar trabajando todo el tiempo para tener todo preparado, ¿entiendes eso?

- Claro que lo entiendo - su tono había sido casi distante, como si lo que menos le preocupara fuera la posibilidad de no poder verlo mucho.

Pues si a ella le daba igual verlo o no verlo, él haría lo mismo.

Él la deseaba. La quería física, mental y emocionalmente. Y quería que ella sintiera lo mismo por él. Pero según fue pasando el tiempo, logró levantar algunas barreras. Michiru no era la única que podía esconderse detrás de una máscara.

Durante las presentaciones, Haruka conoció a gente muy interesante y ganó bastantes admiradores. También su representante le comento que había causado tan buena impresión que tendrían que establecer más fechas las suficientes como para estar trabajando todo el año. Aquello había sido un triunfo, faltaban solo siete días para la boda y tenía que admitir que estaba más nervioso que nunca.

El día de la boda hacía buen tiempo, pero con unos nubarrones negros y amenazantes, como si no aprobaran la ceremonia que iba a celebrarse en ese día. Haruka deseó que descargaran para que aliviaran la tensión del ambiente.

Él se sentó en la cama y suspiró desde lo mas profundo de su alma. Estaba tenso. Había llegado el momento. Jean y Katsuki iban a ir a las ocho por él. Mina y Jean se estaban hospedando en un hotel cerca de la casa y los padres de Michiru habían pasado la noche en el departamento de ella.

Lo mejor sería desayunar cuanto antes. Una taza de café y dos tostadas y se sentiría más tranquilo.

Bajó a la cocina. La casa parecía vacía sin los gatos. Durante los dos últimos días, habían estado viviendo en la clínica de Michiru y parecía que habían establecido su supremacía sobre los perros, sentando las bases para su futura coexistencia. Cuando bajó, vio un paquete junto a la puerta.

_Este es un regalo de boda para el novio más guapo del mundo, _había escrito Michiru. No lo había firmado, tan solo había puesto una "M" al final.

Los Gemelos para el traje de novio eran preciosos, tenían sus iniciales.

Debía habérselos dejado por la noche, cuando estaba dormido, porque no había oído el auto. El que le hubiera dicho que era el novio más guapo ya era un comienzo.

Eso fue lo que pensaba y solo eso cuando cinco horas más tarde la veía recorrer el camino hacia él agarrada al brazo de Katsuki.

Michiru lo miró cuando se colocó a su lado. Él le apartó un poco el velo que cubría su rostro y Michiru vio el deseo que él había estado reprimiendo durante tanto tiempo. Ella se quedó mirándolo, incapaz de sonreír al ver la pasión reflejada en su rostro. Al ver su expresión de sorpresa, Haruka volvió a colocarle el velo y comenzó la ceremonia.

Michiru de lo siguiente que se dio cuenta fue de que estaba saliendo de la iglesia agarrada del brazo de Haruka, ya como la señora Tenoh. Era su marido y ella era su esposa.

Salieron de la iglesia y el fotógrafo les dirigió a un árbol que había al lado del edificio que era un escenario perfecto para realizar su trabajo. Michiru sonrió y le tocó el pecho mientras lo abrazaba.

- Estoy segura de que todas las mujeres de alrededor me envidian en estos momentos -le dijo con voz suave y profunda.

- Eres un poco exagerada. - logró decirle él casi sin aliento - Te puedo asegurar que la gran mayoría de hombres a excepción de mi hermano y tu padre me envidian más a mí, apuesto a que darían un brazo o algo más por estar en mi lugar - respondió mientras la abrazaba él también con una media sonrisa en los labios.

-Haruka. Lo qué te dije es en serio. Puedes tomarte todo el tiempo del mundo.

¿Estaría Michiru nerviosa por la noche de bodas? Se quedó mirándola, buscando que responder sin comunicarle sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero en aquel momento el fotógrafo empezó a darles órdenes para que posaran.

Para Michiru el resto del día fue un torbellino de imágenes y voces. Todo le parecía bastante irreal.

Pero era real. Se había casado con Haruka. Llevaba una alianza en su dedo y lo estaba abrazando mientras bailaba, y dormiría en la misma cama a partir de esa noche.

Perdió el ritmo del baile al pensar en ello.

- ¿Estás cansada?

- No mucho - no estaba cansada. Lo que estaba era nerviosa por la anticipación. En lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que en unas pocas horas estaría a solas haciendo el amor con él, pero eso era lo que quería desde que lo había visto ¿o no?.

Haruka desnudo, su magnífico cuerpo encima del de ella. Sus manos y su boca en su piel, su pecho, sus muslos, tocándola, dándole placer, mientras ella...

Volvió a perder el ritmo. Haruka le acarició el cuello.

- Es suficiente, vámonos - le dijo con voz profunda-. Despidámonos de todos.

Michiru se obligó a caminar. Tenía el corazón en la garganta, recordó que ella era la viuda y dudaba que Haruka hubiera intimado con alguién más. Empezaron a despedirse de los invitados. Cuando fueron a despedirse de Mina y Jean, este le dijo:

- Michiru, les deseamos toda la felicidad del mundo y por favor cuida mucho de hermano preferido.

- Seremos felices, Jean. Estoy segura.

Mina agrego:

- Espero que dentro de poco nos hagan tíos - le dijo al oído mientras la abrazaba. Ella sólo le devolvió la sonrisa.

Jean se quedó mirándola un rato y viera lo que viera en su rostro pareció quedar satisfecho, porque sonrió y murmuró:

- Estoy Seguro que así será - Le dio él también un abrazó a ella y después a su hermano.

A pesar de que Haruka le había dicho que Jean y él no eran hermanos de sangre había un parecido muy grande entre ambos, sin embargo Jean tenía unos ojos negros muy profundos, su cabello era rubio y era sólo unos pocos centímetros más bajo que Haruka, su rostro también era atractivo, le sorprendió ver el cariño con el que veía a Mina y comprendió lo que Haruka le había comentado de que estaban locamente enamorados. Cuando ya estaban saliendo por la puerta, Michiru tiró el ramo de flores a las chicas. Los dos se dirigieron del brazo al Porshe, que habían decorado con pequeños lazos blancos y latas en la parte trasera.

Michiru le había dicho a Haruka que podía elegir cualquier sitio del mundo para pasar la luna de miel. Así que Haruka le había informado que tenía en mente un lugar que un amigo suyo le había prestado, dijo que le iba a encantar.

- Si eso es lo que deseas - le había respondido Michiru.

Pero ella a quien deseaba era a él. Solo de pensar que iba a tener a Haruka para ella sola durante tres semanas se sonrojó y rápidamente desvio la cara para que él no lo notara.

Haruka tenía en mente una cosa, iba a conseguir que se enamorara de él, se dijo a sí mismo mientras le abría la puerta del coche a Michiru. Lo conseguiría. Era algo extraño tener que seducir a tu propio esposa, pero así eran las cosas.

Estaba dispuesto a hacer con Michiru todo lo que había leído que hacían los amantes con los y mucho más. Y quería que ella se lo hiciera también a él. Eso lo hizo pensar si no tendría más genes de su abuela de los que había sospechado. Pero solo hasta que el sentido común vino en su ayuda.

Aquello no era algo que estuviera dispuesto a repetir con cualquier mujer.

Miró por la ventanilla y vio a los padres de Michiru, la madre de ella tenía los ojos húmedos por las lágrimas. Akemi debía de estar recordando el otro matrimonio de su hija y el dolor que le había producido. Sabía que no era un momento fácil para aquella mujer.

Katsuki se acercó al coche, Haruka abrió la puerta y salió. Le tendió la mano a Katsuki pero el le dio un abrazó cosa que le sorprendió y le dijo:

- Cuida mucho de mi hija, y cuídate que tu también eres mi hijo a partir de hoy.

- No te preocupes. Cuidaré de ella. Te lo prometo.

- Sé que lo harás - le respondió con lo ojos vidriosos.

Akemi se acercó y también lo abrazó, fue un abrazó lleno de cariño, a lo cuál Haruka sólo pudo decir:

- No vamos a irnos tan lejos, cuando quieran venir, pueden hacerlo. Lo saben, ¿no?

- Que Dios te bendiga, hijo.

Después, entró en el coche y se fueron, dejando atrás a todos sus seres más queridos.

- ¿Dijiste en serio que podían venir a quedarse con nosotros?

- Claro, sólo hay que buscar un lugar grande para que cuando nos visiten no tengan que rentar ninguna habitación - Haruka la miró con gesto de sorpresa y rápidamente volvió a poner atención a la carretera.

- Gracias. Eso significa mucho para ellos. Takumi... A Takumi no le gustaba que vinieran a visitarnos, a pesar de que vivíamos muy cerca. Y mi madre sufría mucho, sobre todo cuando nació su nieto.

- Que mal - le dijo y permaneció en silencio durante un rato.

Haruka conducía con su habitual pericia y hacía algunos comentarios aislados, pero no parecía muy dispuesto a tener una conversación. Al cabo de una hora en silencio, él giró por un camino polvoriento que a Michiru le pareció que no llevaba a ninguna parte.

- ¿Adónde vamos? - le preguntó ella.

- No falta mucho. Te va a gustar - le contestó él mientras esquivaba un bache.

Al cabo de unos minutos, ella tuvo que darle la razón sobre la vista. El mar se extendía hasta el horizonte y en la distancia se distinguía la mancha de una isla rocosa. Debajo del acantilado podía verse la franja de una playa interminable.

-Es... maravilloso.

- Puede ser mejor - Haruka se bajó para abrirle la puerta, pero ella se bajó antes.

- ¿Cómo encontraste este sitio? - ella lo miró sin disimular su dicha.

- Ya te lo dije un amigo me lo prestó - dijo él sin contestar la pregunta.

Ella decidió no insistir y deleitarse con el paisaje. - Me encanta el sonido del mar. Es tan... poderoso. Michiru avanzó hasta el borde del acantilado para mirar el mar. Entonces, se volvió hacia Haruka y vio la casa de campo que colgaba desde una terraza a un nivel superior. Estaba oculta de la carretera y daba la sensación de aislamiento.

-¡Vaya! - exclamó ella con admiración.

Haruka fue hasta ella con las manos en los bolsillos. - ¿Te gusta?

- ¡Me encanta!

‑ ¿A qué se dedica tu amigo? ‑ le preguntó Michiru casi sin aliento.

Haruka se encogió de hombros.

‑ Trabaja en un Banco ‑ le respondió**.**

Michiru lo miró fugazmente y ascendió por el sendero para verla más de cerca. Haruka la siguió a cierta distancia con una sonrisa en los labios, abrió la puerta y ella pasó.

- ¡No puedo creerme que todavía exista un paraíso así! No hay un nadie en kilómetros a la redonda. - Es lo que más me gusta.

Ella lo miró, pero él tenía la vista clavada en el mar a través del ventanal.

- Ven - le dijo Haruka mientras alargaba un brazo para que ella fuera con él.

Ella no dudó antes de que le rodeara la cinrura de él con su brazo - ¿Ves aquello? - le preguntó él, señalando a la lejanía.

-¿Qué es? ¿Un barco?

- No, mira allí, ¿no los ves? Ella miró con más atención y vio un grupo de delfines.

-¡Delfines! -exclamó mientras, inconscientemente él le rodeaba los hombros con su brazo.

- Dentro de un par de días estarán más cerca de la costa — le explicó Haruka mientras la miraba.

- ¿Como lo sabes? —ella lo miró con diversión y una mirada interrogante—. ¿Qué tan de cerca?

- Tan cerca que podremos nadar entre ellos, lo sé porque mi amigo me lo dijo, antes de que Mina me ofreciera su casa para descansar este lugar era mi primera opción.

- ¿En serio? —repitió ella.

— Sí. Tengo ganas de nadar entre ellos. — Siempre he querido hacerlo...

— Entonces, lo haremos - respondió Michiru con una sonrisa (No sólo se refería a nadar (ñ_ñ))

Haruka la soltó - Prepararé café, bebe una taza y te enseñaré el dormitorio. Ya está oscureciendo y debes de estar agotada.

Cuando entró, vio que la decoración era exquisita, con vigas y suelos de madera.

El dormitorio. Todas sus fantasías y sueños eróticos estaban a punto de convertirse en realidad. Por fin, iba a estrecharla entre sus brazos y hacer el amor con ella.

‑ Por ti, señora Tenoh ‑ Haruka levantó la taza mientras hablaba.

‑ Por nosotros ‑ le corrigió ella.

‑ Por nosotros ‑ brindaron con sus bebidas y Michiru se bebió el contenido de un trago. Haruka bajó la cabeza y acercó su boca a la de ella. Sabía a café.

Le apartó los labios, lenta y sensualmente, tuvo que reprimir un quejido de placer que surgía de lo más profundo de su ser, era bueno besando pero ella no se iba a quedar atrás.

‑ Ven, te enseñaré la casa ‑ le dijo él, apartándose de ella, cosa que le sorprendió.

Era increíble que pudiera controlarse de aquella manera. Ella se obligó a caminar y a tomar la mano que le ofrecía. De lo que estaba segura era de que había logrado excitarlo en el pasado y podría conseguirlo otra vez.

La escalera por la que se subía al piso de arriba podría haber sido sacada de cualquier precioso palacio.

¿Qué tendría que decir cuando entraran en el dormitorio? ¿O no tendría que decir nada? Ella tendría que tomar la iniativa y besarlo otra vez, dejaría que su boca y sus manos hablaran por ella. Haruka era un hombre muy apasionado y sensual. Todo saldría bien.

‑ En el segundo piso hay dos habitaciones más ‑ le informó Haruka cuando llegaron al descansillo ‑. Pero mañana las verás. Estas son las habitaciones de los invitados ‑ abrió tres puertas, una detrás de otra, para que viese las inmensas habitaciones, cada una pintada con un color diferente‑. Y este es el dormitorio principal.

Una habitación con techos muy altos, decorada con motivos plateados y azul violeta. En la habitación vio el equipaje que había preparado para el viaje, por lo que dedujo que alguien lo había llevado allí antes.

‑ Es una casa increíble ‑ declaró Michiru recorriendo la habitación con la mirada ‑. Tu amigo tiene mucha suerte de tener una casa como esta.

‑ Pues está pensando en venderla ‑ Haruka estaba apoyado en la puerta, con los brazos cruzados en su pecho y observándola ‑. La mayoría del tiempo está en Holanda y su mujer y sus hijos están hartos de no verlo.

‑ ¿De verdad? ‑ se dio la vuelta y lo miró ‑. ¿Pero quién podría comprar una casa como esta?

‑ Pues yo. Si es que piensas que puedes vivir aquí de forma permanente. Hay sitio para acondicionar también un estudio y una veterinaria.

‑ ¿Podrías comprar este sitio? ‑le preguntó en un tono de voz sorprendido. Al darse cuenta de que podía haber sonado grosera, quiso rectificar ‑. Lo que quiero decir es que... verás Yo heredé mucho dinero cuando era muy joven así que podría..

‑ Ya sé lo que has querido decir ‑ no pareció ofenderse ‑. Ya te había dicho que no es mi deseo ser un mantenido mi orgullo no me lo permite, durante mi corta carrera como piloto profesional conocí a Max, el dueño de esta casa, era un ejecutivo en un banco nos hicimos amigos y mis ganancias las invirtió en acciones por mí y gané mucho más.

‑ Entonces si puedes comprar un sitio como este, ¿por qué no te viniste a vivir aquí cuando cambiaste de profesión? ¿Y por qué compones?

‑ Para responder a tu última pregunta primero, porque me gusta. Estudié en un conservatorio y me gusta poner en práctica lo que aprendí.

Michiru asintió. Era comprensible.

- A decir verdad te comprendo, gracias a la herencia soy millonaria, estudié veterinaria y me gusta ejercer lo que aprendí por eso le compre a Jean mi actual departamento.

- ¿No pensaste en simplemente disfrutar de tu herencia?

‑ No ‑ se encogió de hombros y se sentó en la cama mientras lo veía a los ojos ‑. Seguí viviendo en el departamento porque me había quedado sola y quería seguir así.

‑ Cuando Takumi y Kaoru murieron, lo pasé muy mal ‑ apretó los labios‑. Me retiré por un tiempo. De no haber tenido dinero, no lo podría haber hecho. Después comencé a trabajar de veterinaria y fue mi salvación. Era lo que necesitaba. Y empecé a pensar que tenía que trabajar en mi propia clínica como hacía en Tokio. En un periódico vi el anuncio de Jean y el resto ya es historia.

Él se lo quedó mirando.

‑ ¿Y por qué no me dijiste que tenías tanto dinero? ‑le preguntó en tono tranquilo, para ocultar su dolor. Dolor porque no sabía nada de aquella mujer, una mujer que se había convertido en su esposa.

‑ ¿Qué más da?

Su tono era tan tranquilo, que parecía un insulto. El corazón empezó a latirle de forma errática al darse cuenta de lo poco que ella le había revelado de sí misma desde que la conocía.

‑ Para mí es importante ‑ mantuvo la mirada‑. Ya sé que este matrimonio es de conveniencia, pero tendríamos que confiar el uno en el otro

‑ Lo tendré en cuenta - le respondió sin inmutarse.

‑ Perfecto.

Michiru sonrió sensualmente, sonrisa que se le quedó helada cuando él le dijo:

- Mañana tenemos que madrugar - dijo él inexpresivamente -. ¿Por qué no te das un baño y te acuestas? Te despertaré al amanecer.

Ella lo miró fijamente y sin comprender. ¿Acaso no quería que ella...? Fue a decir algo, pero él le sonrió con tristeza.

- Me dijiste que me tomará mi tiempo y voy a tomarte la palabra por esta vez.

- Yo...

No podía decir nada. Ella, efectivamente, le había dicho eso por la historia de su pasado pero, entonces...

- No tengo interés en acostarme contigo esta noche.

Ella lo miró desconcertada por la contradicción de sus propios sentimientos. Tendría que haber sentido alivio, pero se sentía decepcionada y desconcertada.

- Ya...

- Que duermas bien - Haruka le acarició la mejilla antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación y la dejaba sola.

Continuara...

* * *

Notas: Muajajajaj Haruka's Revenge para ser sincera de verdad les juro que de verdad iba a acabar la historia en el capitulo pero... a petición de ustedes y a la amenaza de mi hermana (claro también a su creatividad) tuve que pudrirme parte de mi cerebro viendo novelas cosa que no me gusta, y peliculas romanticas durante mis ratos libres, ya se formo una idea de lo que va a ser la continuación y se tiene programado el final para principios de año, aun estamos ocupadas en el trabajo y en la preparación de la reunión navideña, habrá lemon que no será escrito por mi, los celos no se dejarán esperar (será por parte de Michiru Obiamente ñ_ñ) y habrá más drama (je me encanta revivir fantasmas u_u).

Se planea que el proximo capitulo sea para finales de Noviembre asi que nos vemos luego y por cierto agradesco todos los review que dejan siempre los leo (ñ_ñ).


	8. El problema de confesarse es (3):

Antes que nada este es un Universo alterno de Sailor Moon, cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia, aquí Haruka es HOMBRE lo digo desde el principio para que las personas que tienen preferencia por la pareja de Haruka y Michiru mujeres no gasten su tiempo leyendo este fic y después se molesten y me molesten por no haberlo dicho antes. u.u ¬.¬

Bien siguiente punto importantisimo: Ninguno de los personajes que se mencionan durante la historia me pertencen, si no a sus respectivos autores; Este texto es exclusivamente hecho de un fan dirigidos a más fan, no persivo ningún ingreso económico por lo que hago y tampoco lo deseo, espero que les guste la historia y cualquier duda o aclaración en mi perfil están los correos en los que se pueden comunicar. Disfruten de la lectura xD.

Por cierto, entre los comentarios que me dejaron me recomendaron cambiar el resumen que aparece debajo del título para atraer más lectoras. La razón por la que no lo hago es por que tengo muy mala experiencia haciendo resumenes.

Bien ahora disfruten la lectura.

* * *

**Trozos del Corazón**

**Capítulo 8**

Michiru se quedó de pie donde estaba durante un minuto tratando de asumir que su marido la de jaba sola en la noche de bodas.

Después, se fue a la cama, una preciosa cama con dosel, se acostó en ella y se quedó en blanco durante un rato. Al cabo de unos minutos, se desnudó y se metió en el lujoso cuarto de baño.

Michiru se quedó mirándose a los espejos de las paredes y del techo. No estaba gorda, y fea no era además, tampoco debía de estar tan mal, porque desde que había tenido quince años, los chicos habían tratado de salir con ella, no había tenido que sufrir jamás por falta de compañía masculina.

Se fue a la bañera. Qué diferente habría sido todo aquello si Haruka hubiera estado a su lado.

Estaba molesta, muy molesta cuando tuviera oportunidad lo haría pagar con todas sus fuerzas. No le iba a dejar acercarse a ella aunque se lo pidiera de rodillas. No sabía cómo se había imaginado siquiera que sería pan comido acostarse con él. Pues ni hablar iba a tocarle a ella tomar la iniciativa entonces.

Se acurrucó en la cama y se durmió con ese pensamiento en mente.

Cuando a la mañana siguiente se despertó. Se despertó poco a poco, como saliendo de un profundo sueño que la tenía aprisionada a la cama. Pero de pronto se fijó en que alguien había entrado en la habitación, había abierto las ventanas y el sol lo iluminaba.

Abrió los ojos y vio el rostro sonriente de Haruka.

-Vamos, levántate -le dijo, sus ojos acariciándole su cabello color aguamarina y su cremosa piel mientras Michiru se cubría con la colcha ‑. Son las diez y hace un día perfecto para bajar a la playa y disfrutarla un rato. He preparado algo de comida, así que en cuanto te bebas un par de tazas de café, nos vamos ‑ le dijo, indicando la bandeja que había colocado en la mesilla de noche.

**‑ **¿Ya has desayunado? -se quedó como estaba, acurrucada en la cama, desnuda, porque la noche anterior no había tenido ganas para abrir las maletas y ponerse un camisón.

-Sí - le respondió-. Te doy media hora, ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo -asintió obedientemente con ojos todavía soñolientos. Estaba guapísimo con el pelo todavía húmedo de la ducha, vestido con pantalones de algodón y camisa de seda.

Casi como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento Haruka, se acercó a ella y le puso las manos en su cara, dándole un beso en los labios y estirándose después.

-Media hora nada más. No me hagas esperar.

Michiru miró la bandeja con el desayuno y suspiró. No tenía mucha hambre pero tenía que darse prisa, terminó de dos bocados la tostada y echó la colcha para atrás.

Se iban a ir de paseo, le había dicho. Para conocer la zona. Tendría que ponerse algo cómodo, como por ejemplo unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta. Aunque lo que tenía que ponerse era algo para que Haruka no pudiera apartar su mirada de ella.

Tardó diez minutos más del tiempo que le había concedido en preparase, pero cuando se miró en el espejo, decidió que había merecido la pena. El vestido blanco sin mangas que se había puesto era bastante sensual. Era un vestido con un escote muy pronunciado y muy ajustado arbusto. Perfecto.

Se había recogido el pelo y lo llevaba sobre los hombros. La piel le brillaba y olía maravillosamente. Se pintó los labios para darles el toque perfecto de humedad para que cualquier hombre deseara probarlos, con eso bastaría, salió de la habitación y se encontró a Haruka esperándola.

-¿Lista?

-Sí - Él se apartó de la pared y estiró una mano. Ella la tomó y los dos bajaron las escaleras y salieron al exterior, donde el sol brillaba en todo lo alto.

Haruka se detuvo en la puerta, la cerró con llave y levantó una cesta de mimbre que había en los escalones.

-La comida -le explicó-. Tuve que entretenerme mientras esperaba - le informó.

-Max me ha dicho que tienen una pequeña playa privada, es la que se ve abajo -le informó Haruka tomándola de la mano-. Además de los jardines que rodean la casa y después el bosque. A la mujer de Max le gustan mucho las plantas y las flores silvestres.

-A mí también, son las más bonitas de todas.

-Ya me lo había imaginado. Vamos.

Soplaba una ligera brisa que refrescaba un poco la temperatura. Caminaron lentamente y conversaron hasta qué, a eso de las dos, cuando estaban ya en la playa Haruka sugirió de tenerse a comer.

-Este es un sitio perfecto.

El sitio que eligieron era unos árboles cercanos a la paya que ofrecían una sombra y una vista maravillosa.

-Toma -Haruka le dio una elegante copa de cristal con vino tinto, muy distinta del vaso de plástico que Michiru se había imaginado iban a tener-. ¿Por quién brindamos esta vez?

A Michiru se le ocurrieron mil cosas por las que brindar, pero prefirió algo impersonal.

-Por más salidas al campo como esta.

Ambos sonrieron.

El vino estaba myu bueno. La comida fue deliciosa. Pollo rebozado en algo delicioso, además de otras delicias. Justo cuando Michiru pensaba que no podía comer más, Haruka sacó un tazón de fresas como por arte de magia, que insistió que había que comerse mientras se bebían una botella de champán.

-Estaban buenísimas. He de admitir que soy una glotona y tú un excelente cocinero.

-¿Estás relajada?- la voz de Haruka era profunda y tranquila.

-Sí -se acercó a Haruka y se tumbó cerrando los _ojos._

-¿Contenta?

-Hummm -staba demasiado cómoda como para abrir los _ojos. _

Él se recostó a un lado de ella y cerró los ojos.

-Duérmete, mi preciosa sirena -le dijo él mientras le tomaba la mano y se dormía él también.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo dormido, pero sintió algo extraño en su pecho que lo despertó. De pronto, se dio cuenta de lo que era. Se quedó quieto, su camisa estaba abierta hasta la cintura, y Michiru tenía la cabeza sobre su pecho desnudo. Abrió los ojos.

-Frunces los labios cuando duermes, como hacen los niños.

Haruka se quedó mirando las ramas de los arboles sin saber qué decir.

-¿Qué estabas soñando?

-No lo sé -le respondió en un susurro.

-¿Soñabas conmigo? -le pregunto con voz ronca. Y sin esperar a que respondiera, comenzó a besar su pecho, se detuvo un poco en las cicatrices pero igual las beso delicadamente Haruka sin pensarlo dos veces tiro de ella hacia arriba.

Ella aplastó sus pechos contra el torso de Haruka y sintió sus manos en sus costados.

-Eres guapísimo, Haruka, delicioso... -él dio la vuelta a su cuerpo y se colocó encima de ella. Michiru tomó aire cuando sintió su mano en sus pechos. Sintió las palmas de sus manos y los pulgares acariciándole suavemente los pezones, causándole tanto placer que empezó a estremecerse. Pero aquello no era nada comparado con lo que le estaba haciendo con la boca.

Haruka ni siquiera intentó controlarse, Michiru se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, le metió los dedos entre el cabello y apretó su cabeza contra sus pechos, arqueando su cuerpo por satisfacer la pasión que la consumía.

-Michiru... -susurró Haruka, levantando la cabeza y besándola de nuevo-. Michiru, si seguimos no voy a poder parar. ¿Entiendes a lo que me refiero?

-No pares, ¿Quién te dijo que quiero que te detengas?-le respondió ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Estás segura? -levantó su cuerpo un poco. Michiru respondió con sus manos y su boca. Le quitó hábilmente la camisa.

Haruka no protestó. Después, con lentitud, de forma sensual le quitó los pantalones. Cuando terminó de desnudarlo, él la desnudó a ella. Se fijó en la expresión de en su rostro al ver las cicatrices que tenía su cuerpo y no demostró ninguna emoción negativa, de hecho parecía que ni siquiera las estaba viendo. No quería que se asustara de él o peor aún que sintiera lastima.

Continuó tocándolo y acariciándolo hasta que creyó que no podría resistir más. Él Bajó la cabeza y empezó a acariciarle todo el cuerpo. Su piel era como la seda y su olor era tan provocador, que tuvo, que controlar su propio deseo hasta que ella estuvieras preparada para recibirlo. No quería precipitarse. No era la primera vez que Michiru hacía esto con alguien así que merecía toda su experiencia (ñ_ñ ¿no creerán que no tenía, verdad?). Pero la piel le ardía y estaba muy excitado. Le era tan difícil esperar.

Cuando se acopló entre sus muslos, vio que ella ya estaba preparada, no tan tensa como él, cosa que le provocó una sonrisa. En cuestión de segundos, empezó a intensificar el ritmo, a pesar de todos sus intentos de hacerlo despacio.

Michiru tenía las piernas alrededor de su cuerpo y se movía al mismo ritmo, introduciéndose en un mundo de luz y color hasta sentir que su cuerpo estallaba en un millar de piezas al tiempo que emitía un grito de satisfacción.

Se quedó abrazada á su cuerpo durante un rato, dejando que el sol los acariciara, sin el menor signo de timidez, a pesar de lo que acababan de hacer.

-Bueno, mi querida esposa -le susurró Haruka al oído mientras le acariciaba el cabello-. Ahora ya sabes lo mucho que te deseo. ¿Te he hecho daño?

-No -no le había hecho daño-. Pero no sabía que me desearas tanto. Como anoche te fuiste...

-¿Pensabas que no te deseaba? -le preguntó con gesto incrédulo, apartando su cuerpo un poco y apoyándose en el hombro-. Te he deseado desde la primera vez que te vi, sentada en la sala de espera de la clínica.

-¿Entonces por que me dejaste anoche?

-Por esto -le dijo suavemente mientras señalaba las cicatrices-. Te conté lo que te me ocurrió en la infancia, y mi accidente con Julie. A decir verdad me preocupaba que te echarás atrás una vez que me vieras sin ropa, no he tenido intimidad con nadie desde que estaba con Julie, estaba nervioso, además como no dijiste nada no insistí.

-El lado físico no era la parte imprescindible de mi propuesta, por eso no te presione ayer -no pensaba decirle los sentimientos que había provocado en ella su rechazó.

Propuesta. Para ella solo era un acuerdo. Sintió un escalofrío. La abrazó a él para sentir el calor de su cuerpo.

-Te deseo, Haruka. No lo dudes ni un momento -le ella dijo con voz sedosa, apretando su cuerpo contra el de ella-. Te deseo más de lo que jamás he deseado a otro hombre.

Haruka sintió la fuerza de su propio deseo contra su vientre y dejó de tener frío. Ella nunca le había dicho que hubiera estado enamorada de él, a diferencia de Julie. Michiru había sido sincera desde el primer día y eso era un ingrediente vital de cualquier matrimonio. Lo fundamental era que le había dicho que era importante para ella. Y eso debía ser suficiente por el momento. Tenía su cuerpo y si era capaz de descubrir la llave que abría su corazón, todos sus esfuerzos serían bien empleados.

Tenía que ser paciente. Haruka comenzó a besarla, sus manos acariciando lentamente su cuerpo, provocándola.

Ella no sabía que estaba enamorado de ella y tenía que dejar que ese sentimiento fuera apareciendo de forma natural, sin presionarla.

Le puso las manos en el trasero y le levantó el cuerpo para que recibiera la fuerza de su virilidad, introduciéndose poco a poco al principio. Pero al ver su rostro de placer fue yendo cada vez más de prisa.

Haruka fue notando las pequeñas ondulaciones rítmicas dentro de ella y empezó a moverse al unísono. En ese momento, el fuego los consumió y los elevó a un mundo dulce de sensaciones que no dejaba sitio para nada más.

Se quedaron más tiempo del que habían pensado en la casa. Todos y cada uno de los momentos que pasaron en aquel sitio quedaron grabados en la memoria de Haruka. Compartían la misma habitación y él saboreó la dulce sensación de despertarse a su lado y ver su rostro al lado del de él.

Hacían el amor con frecuencia y en los sitios más insospechados. Michiru era insaciable. Y él respondía todas sus demandas con la misma pasión, no se hacía del rogar (u.u).

Nadaron en la playa y en una piscina, situada en una parte independiente de la casa y que tenía vestuario propio, duchas y un excelente gimnasio. Cenaban en la terraza.

Recorrieron de la mano los alrededores de la casa, encontrando sitios idílicos donde hacían el amor y reían y hablaban, confiándose el pasado, tanto las alegrías como los pesares. Haruka se daba cuenta de que había una parte de ella que no conseguía, la parte que Takumi había dañado cuando había muerto con su hijo.

Michiru era muy amable con él, cariñosa cuando hacían el amor y divertida la mayor parte del tiempo, aparte de muy sensual. Pero no la sentía suya.

Por eso quería seguir en aquella casa, solos los dos, sin nadie que interfiriera en su relación.

Aunque no quería caer en lo mismo que había caído Takumi y agobiarla. No quería controlar su vida y decirle a quién podía ver y a quién no. Solo quería amarla y saber que el sentimiento era reciproco. Así de simple y sencillo.

La mañana del sexto día, Michiru se despertó y vio a Haruka metiendo la ropa en la maleta.

-Ha llegado el momento de marcharnos, sirena.

Michiru se sentó en la cama y le preguntó:

-¿Por qué? Se está muy bien aquí. No me he aburrido para nada. -le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-En primer lugar, mi preciosa sirena, porque Max ha llamado esta mañana y me ha dicho que la madre de su mujer se ha puesto enferma y que llega aquí mañana. Los niños se podrían asustar si ven a una mujer y un hombre desnudos en la cama de sus padres -le devolvió la sonrisa y se acerco a ella mientras hablaba, moviéndose con la gracia de un felino. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y le acarició una mejilla con un dedo-. Tienes unos ojos preciosos -murmuró antes de acercar su rostro para besarla y ella le echó los brazos a los hombros.

Pasó más de una hora antes de que pudieran seguir haciendo las maletas.

Se fueron de la casa al mediodía. Habían pasado unos días maravillosos allí, perdidos en su mundo sin contacto con nadie. Pero si vivían allí de forma permanente, todo iba a ser distinto pensó Michiru con detenimiento. Era imposible que fuera igual que aquellos seis maravillosos días que habían pasado.

Haruka no estaba dispuesto a tirar la toalla. Jean le había enseñado que uno podía ser lo que quisiera y conseguir lo que deseaba, si luchaba por ello. Con esa actitud de mente había logrado superar las primeras semanas después del accidente.

Quería a Michiru, tanto en cuerpo como en alma. Ya había conseguido lo primero, lo cual era algo. Miró a la mujer que estaba sentada en el lado del copiloto y el cuerpo le dolió del deseo.

Michiru debía tener claro que Haruka se había casado con ella pensando en que aquel acuerdo los beneficiaba a los dos tanto en lo social como en lo profesional. Los dos iban a estar juntos, unidos en mutuo respeto y amistad. Ella quería que él se dedicara a su profesión, no que fuera el padre de sus hijos; un excelente anfitrion y compañero, no el típica esposo que lo esperaba en la habitación, para abrazarla todas las noches, no debía olvidar aquello.

Ella no se iba a convertir en madre sólo por apariencias. Nunca haría nada parecido, no había parado en la idea de tener hijos con Haruka hasta ese momento aunque no le desagradaba en absoluto.

-¿En qué estás pensando?

-En cuánto tiempo falta para que nos detengamos a comer -le respondió después de haber dado un suspiro-. Tengo un agujero en él estómago.

-Vas a engordar -le advirtió él sonriendo-. Pero seguiré... -dio un volantazo para esquivar un cuervo que había en mitad de la carretera-. Seguiré cumpliendo con mi deber como marido.

-¡Qué gracioso! -por un momento había pensado que le iba a decir otra cosa.

Lo más extraño fue, volver a la clínica y vivir en el apartamento de Michiru. Sabía que aquella situación no iba a ser para toda la vida. Él ya había hecho una oferta por la casa de Max su amigo la había aceptado. Pero la enfermedad de su suegra era más grave de lo que se había pensado al principio y de momento se iban a quedar a vivir.

Los gatos se sentían a gusto en su nuevo hogar, lo cual le quitó un peso de encima, porque no pensó que se fueran a acostumbrar a vivir en un departamento.

Michiru ya le había ofrecido a Setsu que se encargara de la clínica, y había incluido el apartamento en la misma oferta. Se iba a casar a finales de año y aceptó la oferta sin pestañear.

Haruka estaba utilizando la habitación de invitados como estudio. Tenía que concentrarse en las composiciones que tenía en mente, con lo cual no tuvo mucho tiempo para darle demasiadas vueltas a las cosas. Sin embargo, sentía como una sombra que nublaba lo que podrían haber sido los momentos más felices de su vida.

Llamaba a Jean y a Mina de vez en cuando para tenerles al día. El bebé de Mina tenía que haber nacido a finales de junio. Estaban a principios de julio y todavía no había nacido.

-Parece que está cómodo ahí dentro -había bromeado Jean-. Tiene comida y no tiene preocupaciones.

Pero su hermano no estaba tan tranquilo cuando llamó al día siguiente a las seis de la mañana. Michiru había respondido el teléfono, había escuchado y le había dicho:

-Está en el mejor sitio que puede estar, Jean. No te preocupes. Espera que te paso a Haruka.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Le ha pasado algo a Mina? -Haruka se había levantado de la cama en cuando Michiru había pronunciado el nombre de su hermano.

Michiru tapó el auricular con la mano y le informó:

-Mina está bien. Ha tenido una niña. Al parecer tienen que operarla. Toma, Jean te lo explicará.

-¿Jean? ¿Ya ha dado a luz Mina?

-Sí, una niña -no era la voz normal de su hermano. Se dio cuenta de que trataba de contener sus emociones-. Es preciosa. Se parece a ti cuando naciste. Tiene los ojos azules. Las enfermeras están encantadas con ella. El problema es... -hizo una pausa para tomar aliento-. Tiene un problema de corazón. Los médicos le han dado un nombre técnico que no me acuerdo. La cuestión es que la tienen que operar.

-Ahora mismo voy para allá -le dijo sin pensárselo dos veces.

-No te preocupes. Tú tienes cosas que hacer y...

-Voy a ir, Jean.

Su hermano permaneció en silencio. Al cabo de unos segundos, le respondió:

-A Mina le gustará verte.

-Llamaré ahora mismo al aeropuerto. Dile a Mina que esté tranquila. Jean, recuerda que no están solos.

-Lo sé.

Estaba a punto de colgar el teléfono, cuando recordó:

-Se me ha olvidado preguntarte ¿cómo la has llamado?.

-Jeanne, Mina insistió en que llevara la versión femenina de mi nombre. - soltó una leve risa al recordarlo - Hasta luego, Haruka.

-Hasta luego Jean.

-¿Qué pasa? - pregunto Michiru al ver a Haruka conteniendo una sonrisa.

-Le han puesto Jeanne, como su padre. - soltó un suspiro y continuo -Tengo que llamar ahora mismo al aeropuerto para conseguir un vuelo.

-No te preocupes por eso, yo lo haré -le dijo-. Ve a darte una ducha y te llevaré a Narita.

Michiru le hizo las maletas a toda prisa mientras Haruka se arreglaba y buscaba su pasaporte y billetera.

Al llegar al aero puerto Haruka consiguió su boleto y registrar su equipaje en quince minutos, sin embargo debía esperar al menos una hora más para poder irse, ya que el vuelo más próximo con destino a Francia venía desde Sydney.

Haruka deseaba que ella lo acompañara, incluso pensó en usar el chantaje emocional para convencerla, sin embargo debía ser ella quien diera el primer paso.

Faltaban 30 minutos para que llegara el vuelo, ninguno de los dos había dicho palabra alguna, Haruka abrió la boca y sin saber como las palabras comenzaron a salir - Michiru...

Ella lo miro esperando sus palabras.

- Creo que no he sido muy sincero contigo.

Ella lo miró con expresión interrogante, por el tono de voz parecía que se trataba de algo serio - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Hay algún problema?

- Al parecer si - dijo soltando el aliento contenido para continuar, la miró directamente a los ojos antes de seguir - El problema es... creo que estoy enamorado de ti. Quería que lo supieras. No espero que me respondas de ninguna forma, pero pensé que era justo que lo supieras. Si piensas que eso te condiciona, entre los dos podremos estudiar una solución a mi regreso.

-Me alegra mucho que lo digas -replicó con sarcasmo

-Sabes exactamente a lo que me estoy refiriendo. Nos casamos por conveniencia: Dos amigos que viven juntos, duermen juntos, pero haciendo vidas separadas. Sin exigencias emocionales, sin esperar nada el uno del otro -estuvo a punto de decirle que incluso sin niños.

-¿Entonces tú cómo lo ves?

¡Le había dicho que estaba enamorado de ella y ni siquiera había hecho referencia a ello!

-Yo no me estoy echando atrás, Michiru -le respondió.

-Perdóname, pero yo no lo veo de esa manera.

De pronto lo entendió.

-Parece que estas actuando así de forma deliberada. Si no quieres asumir que te amo, no lo hagas. Pero eso es lo que ha ocurrido. Puedes asumir que nos peleemos porque eso era lo que hacías cuando vivías con Takumi. Pero yo no acepto ese juego. Te quiero, Michiru. Quiero ser un esposo para ti, ser todo lo que necesitas, sin miedo a pedirte algo personal. Quiero estar a tu lado pase lo que pase...

- Tu vuelo llego hace cinco minutos, es mejor que abordes - habló sin emoción en la voz ni expresión en su hermosos rostro.

El comentario fue como una bofetada.

- Hasta luego Michiru - dijo en tono cansado y desviando la mirada. Estaba apunto de dar la vuelta cuando ella le dijo:

-¿No es un poco presuntuoso por tu parte cuando hace poco decías que querías dedicarte solo a tu profesión, sin ningún compromiso emocional? ¿O era otro hombre con el que estaba hablando?

-No, era yo -le respondió más tranquilo. Nunca iba a poder penetrar en aquella coraza de hierro.

-¿Y qué te ha ocurrido?

-Que te he conocido a ti -la miró a _los ojos _y después se dio la vuelta.

Haruka no fue consiente del momento en el que anunciaron su vuelo, su cuerpo se movió automáticamente en la dirección a donde debía abordar el avión, tenía la mente en blanco, se encontraba en shock. Michiru había actuado como si sus palabras no le hubieran importado, ¡Por amor de dios le había confesado sus sentimientos! Suspiro de cansancio, decidio dormir, necesitaba descansar un poco, ya encontraría una solución.

Continuara?...

* * *

**Quejas de autor (es puro berrinche):**

¬¬ queridos lectores, les informo que el siguiente capítulo va a tardar un poco más de tiempo en estar listo, pues debido a que vamos a complacerlas y alargaremos dos capítulos más la historia, ya tenemos las ideas para continuarla pero ¡ES UN MALDITO DOLOR DE CABEZA TENER QUE ORDENARLAS! y darles coherencia para que no se pierdan en la trama.

Lo siguiente es: Este capítulo estuvo listo antes de lo planeado por que tuvimos un puente de 3 días y nos dedicamos por completo a la historia.

Y lo último que tienen que saber es que el capítulo diez será hecho en su totalidad por mi, lucy_karu (las escenas lemon que encontraran en este también fueron hechas por mi). Así que si encuentran algunas diferencias en la forma de escribir ya saben por que.

Hasta luego y espero que la lectura sea de su agrado.

**Notas adicionales Aurorin:**

Bien revisando el capitulo para releerlo ya publicado me encontre con que tenía unos errores evidentes en la redacción, lo di de baja en cuanto me di cuenta de ahí que a varias de ustedes les llegó una alerta de la historia, se corrigió, cuando se volvió a publicar quedamos confiadas en que ya estaba corregido hasta que se me ocurrió volver a leerlo y oh sorpresa no guardamos los cambios, así que, usare la técnica que aprendí en Ranma 1/2 **_El Tigre arrepentido_**: perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón.

Como mi hermana y yo utilizamos software diferente para documentos electrónicos al juntar nuestros escritos había ciertos símbolos que no modificamos y no creímos que aparecerían, por eso los que leyeron el capitulo la segunda vez que lo publique vieron que había unos cuadros al iniciar algunos diálogos y el tipo de letra cambiaba, les pido una sincera disculpa por lo ocurrido y procurare que no vuelva a suceder, prefiero tardarme unos 6 meses en terminar la historia a volver a publicar un capitulo con tantos errores. Sin más de momento me despido.

Saludos.


End file.
